L'enfant du Diable
by chonaku
Summary: Ils se cachent, fuient, combattent, cohabitent ensembles, tuent. Ce sont des ninja, des guerriers de l’ombre. Une pause avant la mort, et le danger, le temps de s’entraîner, de s’adapter, ou de rire. Le temps de vivre. Seras tu comme eux, enfant maudit ?
1. Chapter 1

**Présentation** : Histoire issue de l´esprit d´une fan.

**Genre** : je dirais général pour l´instant.

**Rating **: T

**Source **: Naruto

**Disclaimer** : les personnages de Naruto ne m´appartiennent pas et heureusement pour certains (à prendre dans les deux sens) bon, bonne lecture. J´espère que ça vous plaira et des commentaires s´il vous plait même si c´est nul je voudrais savoir ce qui ne va pas.

**Note :** Constatant que mon histoire... bon, disons le franchement, elle est loin d´être claire. C´est pourquoi je fais une réédition complète, non je ne vais rien changer à l´histoire, juste à la façon de la raconter. Tout d´abord, elle se passe un an après la « next gen » (plus précisément, je mets les spoilers jusqu´au chapitre 344 du tome 38, donc Karin, Suigetsu, et Juugo n´apparaîtront pas (enfin, il se peut que si...hé ! j´ai jamais dit que je serai plus claire !), donc, pour ceux qui ne lisent pas les scans (ou qui ont oublié de lire le 28é tome) les personnages ont quatre ans de plus qu´à la toute première saison.

Oto est dirigé par Kabuto depuis que Sasuke a tué Orochimaru.

Sitôt Oto dans les mains dudit Kabuto, une guerre éclata, bouleversant l´esprit de certains, et détruisant d´autres.

Les équipes ont été modifiées, donc ne vous étonnez pas de...certains détails.

* * *

L´enfant se fraya un chemin à travers les ronces, la pluie le battant de toutes parts et le vent essayant de toutes ses forces de le plaquer au sol. 

On aurait dit que les éléments eux-mêmes étaient réunis pour l´empêcher d´avancer. Malgré la tourmente, l´enfant réussit, tant bien que mal à se mettre à l´abri dans un arbre creux. Extenué il s´allongea sur une branche, attendant la fin de l´orage.

Peu après, le temps se calma et les nuages dévoilèrent une pleine lune argentée. Il leva enfin les yeux au ciel.

Il portait un sac rempli de provisions ainsi qu´une trousse de premiers soins, ses habits étaient recouverts par une cape froissée et déchirée en bas, sa peau extrêmement pale faisait ressortir ses cheveux noirs hérissés arrivant jusqu´au bas des oreilles et ses yeux gris , leur iris noire était fendue.

Deux yeux de serpent.

**

* * *

**

**MISSION : 24h49- retrouver le gosse-**

**L´enfant s´est échappé, retrouvez-le.**

**Signalisation : âgé de 7-8 ans**

**Yeux particuliers**

**Peut allonger certaines parties de son corps et peut se transformer sans justus.**

**Mère : jounin**

**Père : Très dangereux**

**IL ne doit en aucun cas s´approcher de Konoha ses alliés et des villages ennemis. Eviter qu´il ne rencontre « certains ninjas » ; si besoin est blessez-le mais interdiction de le tuer il doit servir à nos projets vivant. Par contre tuez les témoins gênants ça nous fera des cloportes de moins à éliminer. **

* * *

Il se réveilla en entendant le bruit, c´était une simple détonation mais ça avait suffit à le sortir de son rêve; pour une fois qu´il en faisait un... s´il se souvenait bien il avait des parents et allait manger avec eux. Il avait vu sa mère lui sourire. Une seconde explosion vint interrompre ses pensées, intrigué il partit en direction du bruit.

« Konoha-maru fais attention ! Tu risques de nous faire repérer. »

« Désolé Hanabi ils ont glissé »

« Qu'est ce que tu peux être maladroit des fois, je me demande vraiment si je ferais pas mieux de te blesser et de te laisser pour mort !»

Le jeune genin, habillé en noir, regarda aussitôt sa coéquipière, interloqué. Celle-ci, elle aussi habillé en noir, eut un sourire en coin et déclara :

« Mais non je vais pas le faire, Moegi et Udon risqueraient de me faire la tête et puis, tu es trop gentil pour que je te laisse seul, faible et maladroit, mais sympa.»

Il lui rendit son sourire.Ils avaient déjà effectué quelques missions ensemble du fait de la réorganisation des équipes après l'une des plus grande bataille de Konoha, celle ayant fait tellement de victimes. Ils s'entendaient assez bien malgré leurs caractères assez opposés qui engendraient souvent des conflits.

« Attention ! »

L'attaquant bondit sur Konoha-maru qui esquiva rapidement puis empoigna son agresseur pour le jeter sur un arbre et lui envoya des kunai. L'ennemi s'écroula, raide.

« Ouf ! » souffla le brun.

« Konoha-maru si j'étais toi je ne dirais pas ça ...Quand je pense que certains garçons disent que les filles n'ont jamais raison... »

« On est...»Commença le genin.

« ..Repérés » finit la Hyuga en regardant l´escouade d'ennemis.

« Mince »

« Comme tu dis »

* * *

« Nous l'avons repéré il se dirige vers la zone est ». Fit l´homme dans son oreillette.

« Bien allez à sa rencontre et faites ce que vous avez à faire. » Répondit son supérieur

« Oui. » Acheva le chef des trois hommes, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.


	2. Chapter 2

**Présentation** : histoire issue qu'un fan qui veut faire ses preuves

**Genre** pour l'instant général

**Source**: Naruto

**Disclaimer**: les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartienne pas et heureusement pour certains (a prendre dans les deux sens) bon bonne lecture j'espère que ça vous plairas et commentaires s'il vous plait même si c'est nul je voudrai savoir ce qui ne va pas.

* * *

Les quatre ombres filaient à travers les arbres et la nuit, elles avançaient à une vitesse constante vers leur cible. Le chef s'arrêta, huma l'air et sourit : il avait enfin localisé précisément leur proie. Faisant signe à ses hommes de le suivre, il se remit en route.

* * *

La sueur et la fatigue gagnaient petit à petit Konoha-maru, mais celui-ci ne fléchissait pas ; il savait que s'il montrait une faiblesse les hommes du Son en profiteraient et s'empareraient du rouleau …et de leurs vies. Malgré tout, le combat tournait à leur avantage, mais jusqu'à quand ? Soudain les ninjas du Son reculèrent et formèrent un cercle autour de Konoha-maru et de Hanabi .Puis un des ninjas pris la parole : 

«Bon les gamins on a assez rit comme ça… soit vous nous donnez gentiment du rouleau soit ça ira très mal pour vous. »

« Ha oui ! J'aimerais bien voir ça. » Répondit immédiatement Hanabi.

Au même moment un ninja adverse apparut des buissons, portant un garçon brun apeuré.

« Ce gamin est-il avec vous ? » demanda-t-il aux jeunes ninjas.

« Non, pourquoi ? » répondit Konoha-maru.

Le ninja eut un sourire pervers et pointa son kunai sur la gorge du petit.

Hanabi et Konoha-maru comprirent aussitôt le message.

« Arrête ! » Hurla Konoha-maru.

« Tu es bien naïf mon petit, sache que pour réussir une mission un ninja doit être prêt à tout …même tu… »

Le ninja n'acheva pas sa phrase car son otage lui mordit profondément la main, l'obligeant à lâcher prise. Aussitôt Konoha-maru sortit du cercle ennemi, se rua sur le ninja et l'acheva en disant ironiquement :

« Il faut jamais s'attaquer à plus petit que soit. »

Pendant ce temps Hanabi en avait fini avec presque tout les ninjas, c'était majoritairement des genin, le regard vide, elle regarda un instant les corps, puis détourna le regard.

Elle ne put réprimer un soupir de soulagement ; de la troupe d'une dizaine d'hommes, il n'en restait plus que deux, un roux et un blond, tout deux portaient comme leur camarades l'uniforme du son, et ils avaient les yeux noirs

Elle ne l'avouerait jamais mais le fait qu'un de ses coéquipiers ou amis soit blessé la hantait depuis ce fameux jour où Néji était revenu le lendemain de la bataille, et il y avait aussi ce garçon…depuis le début du combat elle avait senti qu'on les regardait et elle ne doutait pas un instant que ce fut lui, et s'il n'y avait que ça… il se dégageait du garçon une impression de déjà vu, une désagréable impression de déjà vu.

* * *

Ils y étaient, plus que dix kilomètres…

* * *

D'un commun accord Konoha-maru mis l'enfant à l'abri tandis d'Hanabi s'occuperait des ennemis. Le genin avait toute confiance en elle. Et, puis, au cas où il ne serait pas bien loin. _

* * *

_

_Neuf_

* * *

Ils s'étaient cachés dans une grotte, pour la première fois l'enfant parla :

« Laissez moi… » Fit la voix fluette de l'enfant

« Quoi ! » Dit le genin.

_

* * *

_

_Huit_

_

* * *

_

« S'ils vous trouvent, ils vous tueront. »

« Qui ils ? »

_

* * *

_

_Sept_

* * *

Les coups pleuvaient mais Hanabi resta calme, attendant le moment propice pour attaquer. Elle esquiva tranquillement un coup du blond en surveillant le roux, celui-ci essayait désespérément de gagner du temps. S il savait, que lui et son ami allaient mourir dans quelques minutes._

* * *

_

_Six_

* * *

Le chef parla à travers la radio.

« Alors ? »Dit celui-ci

« Nous y sommes presque maître. »

« Bien, au fait des ninjas du son sont sur place profitez en pour avertir ce cher Kabuto »

« Je les épargne ! »

« Mais voyons, Shimaru, tu sais bien que pour apporter un message, il ne suffit que qu'un homme »

« Cela ne risque pas de contrarier la Confrérie ? »

« Cesse de poser les questions stupides et obéis aux ordres idiot ! »

« Oui, maître Uzumaki. »

_

* * *

_

_Cinq_

* * *

« Les hommes qui m'ont emprisonnés et la Confrérie » Répondit l'enfant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ils n'auront pas nos peaux aussi facilement que ça, et puis qui sont-ils ? »

« Je…je sais pas. »

« Au fait comment t appelle tu ? »

« Je ne sais pas »

_

* * *

_

_Quatre_

* * *

La jeune femme regarda avec satisfaction le rebord de sa fenêtre. Tout se déroulait comme elle l'avait prévu. Bientôt arriverait le jour de sa vengeance, ce jour là elle se régalerait du massacre des Descendants, et surtout des Hyuga et des derniers Uchiwa et Uzumaki, ses cousins.Ce jour approche..._

* * *

_

_Trois_

* * *

La kunoichi posa une fleur sur la tombe. Puis, non sans jeter un dernier regard sur la stèle blanche, rejoignis ses coéquipiers. Des gouttes tombaient de la fleur._

* * *

_

_Deux_

* * *

« Quoi !! Tu n'as pas de nom ? » S'écria incrédule Konoha-maru

« Non euh… »

« Konoha-maru »

« Korohimalu….Ko…Nono… »

Le genin se crispa. Puis eu une idée.

« C'est bon, appelle moi grand frère »

«Grand…frère mais, pour être frère il faut être du même sang, de la même mère et du même… »

« Idiot ! » Coupa froidement le genin. »

Voyant la tête que faisait, l'e

* * *

nfant, il se reprit.

« Pas dans le sens là…hum comment t'expliquer…Tu m'as dit qu'on t'avait retenu prisonnier il y a eu personne pour d'aider ? Te protéger, jouer avec toi, te faire rire, te consoler, t'accepter…Tu n'as eu ni de mère, ni de…père. »

Il hocha la tête, puis la laissa tomber, l'air presque mélancolique l'espace d'un instant. Le genin se mit à la hauteur du petit et mit la paume de sa main sur le front pâle, le regardant dans les yeux

« Je ferai tout ça pour toi, car tu seras comme mon petit frère… »

_

* * *

_

_Un_

* * *

« Promis, tu me protégera ? »

« Promis petit frère. »

En prononçant ses mots, Konoha-maru détourna le regard. L'enfant lui ne savait de faire, alors il ne fit rien, jusque regarder son « grand frère. »

Une question lui brûla es lèvres, mais là encore, il ne dit rien. Il avait trop peur d'être encore déçu.

« Je dois y aller maintenant. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je dois aller aider, la fille la plus énervante et autoritaire du village. »

Il sourit, puis caressa rapidement les cheveux de son protéger.

Puis, partit.

* * *

L'attaque fut foudroyante, Hanabi eut la chance de n'avoir que son bras effleuré. Du sang coulait de celui-ci mais le roux n'eut pas cette chance. Son cadavre mutilé était répandu dans toute la clairière. Quand au blond il avait évité, avec peine, l'attaque des quatre hommes. 

« Où est l'enfant ? » dit le plus proche des hommes

« Pardon !?» fit la genin

« De quoi vous parlez ! Bandes de larves ! Attaquer dans le dos c'est facile voyons voir si c'est plus facile de face. »

Il se tourna vers une Hanabi incrédule.

«Il semblerait que nous soyons dans le même camp pour l'instant, soit à ton maximum et ne perds pas tes lentilles, gamine »

Il se mit en position de combat les yeux farouchement tournés vers les tueurs de son unique ami.

« Oui, vous allez voir. »

Elle se tourna vers son « allié »

« Je crois que mon ami va bientôt venir, fouineur comme il est, faites votre maximum vous aussi. »

Elle aussi se mit en position de combat tandis qu'apparaissait un sourire au coin des lèvres d'Hike, le chunin d'Oto.L'un des deux mourra dans ce combat.

* * *

Konoha-maru se mit en route pour rejoindre sa coéquipière. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il ne savait pas à quel point il avait raison.

* * *

Les rééditions tuent, j'en ai la certitude

sinon, alors vos impressions ?

**Shimaru** : Shi ça veut dire 4 (ou mort) et maru cercle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Présentation :** Histoire issue de l´esprit d´une fan (qui a sûrement du tomber qu'une falaise quand, elle n'avait que trois mois, ce qui expliquerais ses délires et sa folie, digne qu' Orochimaru)

**Genre** je dirais général pour l´instant.

**Rating **T

**Source :** Naruto

**Disclaimer **: les personnages de Naruto ne m´appartiennent pas et heureusement pour certains (à prendre dans les deux sens) bon, bonne lecture. J´espère que ça vous plaira et des commentaires s´il vous plait même si c´est nul je voudrais savoir ce qui ne va pas.

Le pricipe de l'équivalence est un principe encore plus vieux que full metal alchemist, donc, je ne le posséde pas.

Par contre, certaines idées et personnages sont à moi.

* * *

Konoha-maru accéléra. 

Sautant d'arbre en arbre, le vent dans les yeux. Il espérait qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à Hanabi...si tel était le cas il ne saurait quoi faire...

_«Tu es trop sympa, faible et maladroit mais sympa.»_

Elle lui avait souri à ce moment là.

« Sympa », oui a force de l'entendre il savait qu'il était sympa... mais a quoi ça servait d'être sympa si on était aussi faible et maladroit que lui? Aussi… inutile. A rien, absolument rien.

« Si seulement Naruto et Sasuke étaient encore là...si seulement… »

Oui, si seulement… j'étais plus fort...

* * *

Il commençait à s'impatienter. Ses instructions étaient pourtant claires : ramener le gamin et éliminer les témoins gênants. Mais c'était sans compter son subordonné : Uzumaki, toujours aussi imprévisible, capable aussi bien d'obéir aux ordres comme un gentil toutou que d'ajouter ses « amusantes » initiatives. Maudit soit le gène qui faisait que tout les Uzumaki étaient des têtes à claques, doublés d'imbécils obstinés. 

Il savait maintenant qu'il n'aurait pas dû lui confier cette mission et encore moins ses hommes. Mais il n'empêchait qu'il fallait quelqu'un et vite. Si jamais Konoha et Oto apprenait ce qu'était réellement le gamin, ses plans seraient compromis...sérieusement compromis.

« Si seulement j'avais mis la mains sur le père au début, saleté de Jiraya... »

Dit-il en touchant son horrible cicatrice vielle d'une vingtaine d'années.

« J'aurai ta tête, sale crapaud. Ainsi que ton village…mais pour l'instant, il faut… »

Récupérer cet « instrument. »

* * *

Rien que du silence. Comme si rien ne vivait plus dans ce village à l'abandon. A part ce vieux moine, entouré de rouleaux, qui fumait sa pipe dans le temple, lâchant parfois des nuages de fumée aussi gris que ses pensées. 

Enfin, pour l'instant.

Puis vinrent les bruits de pas. Lourds. Inquiétants. Et une voix derrière le vieillard, froide et cruelle.

« A ce que je vois, vous fumez toujours, moine supérieur. »

Celui-ci se retourna, un sourire amer aux lèvres.

« Tu as toujours une étrange façon de saluer tes aînés. Ainsi donc tu es enfin de retour, enfin, si un corps sans âme peut revenir d´où il est venu au monde… »

Rire mauvais de l´homme.

« Vous avez vite saisi, ça ne m´étonne pas de vous...mon cher premier maitre. »

« ... »

Discrètement, le moine prit un sutra qui était derrière lui...

« Je dois avouer qu'il n'a pas été facile de prendre possession de lui, surtout quand il traînait avec son équipe. Mais voila aujourd'hui, je suis libre et lui, il croupit dans un univers astral. Le pire, c'est que, avant ses « amis » »croyaient que j'était lui, mais plus encore, ils croivent maintenant que « je » suis mort ! Pathétique n'est ce pas ? »

L'homme s'avança doucement puis s'arrêta. Le moine trembla.

Il força sa voix à rester neutre. Au fond il savait qu'il allait mourir. Il avait juste peur d'échouer.

« Depuis quand êtes vous « libre » ? »

« Vingt ans, tout juste. Maintenant dites moi ou vous _L_'avez caché. »

« Non. »

L'air était soudain devenu lourd, presque palpable. Autant que l hostilité des deux hommes envers l un et l autre. Puis le plus "jeune" des deux hommes sourit.

Sourire sadique, bien sur.

"Quand ce cas, vous m'êtes inutile...alors je n ai plus qu´à vous tuer."

C'était le moment, rapidement le moine déroula le sutra et récita l incantation le plus vite qu'il put. Pour finir transpercé par l'épée de l homme.

Une chance pour lui, le démon n'avait jamais rien compris aux incantations. Sinon jamais son ennemi ne l aurait tué.

On n'obtient tien sans rien, c'est le principe de l'équivalence. Pour libérer, il faut sacrifier. Il avait sacrifié sa vie.

Ses derniers mots furent

« Bijuu...Oro...chi...vous... n êtes qu ...un ...idiot. »

Sa phrase finie, il ferma les yeux, pour toujours. Un sourire aux lèvres. Il avait réussi.

Le dit « bijuu » parti. La lame de son épée, au soleil, avait une teinte rousse foncée.

« C'est vous qui étiez un idiot ; sinon, vous m'auriez tué quand vous en aviez l'occasion. »

* * *

Plus loin, sur le mont Myobuku, Un étrange tourbillon violet apparaît puis disparaît pour laisser place à un homme étendu a terre. Lentement il ouvrit ses yeux, fendus et dorés, pour les lever vers le ciel. 

L'herbe est mouillée et froide, mais il resta quelque instant allongé, avant de se relever. Cela faisait lontemps...

Depuis cette mission avec Jiraiya.

* * *

Ce fut Hike qui commença le combat. D'un bond il sauta sur l´ennemi le plus proche, le bombardant de coups. L´ennemi fléchissait peu a peu.

Hanabi écarpillait les yeux. Le chef restait de marbre. Pas les deux autres hommes qui sautèrent sur Hike. Exactement ce qu´il voulait.

Il esquiva les hommes en sautant dans les airs. Puis envoya son attaque. On entendit les cris des trois hommes à des kilomètres.

* * *

C'est ça qui alerta Konoha-maru et l'inquiéta. Il était très près et avait peur que ce qu il allais trouver. Si seulement Naruto et Sasuke étaient encore la...

* * *

Les trois hommes étaient recouverts de sang. 

Le leur.

Hike se réceptionna, fit un clin d oeil à Hanabi et lança d´une voix moqueuse aux hommes :

"J´suis déçu...on vous a jamais appris a ne pas sous estimer vos adversaires ?"

Un des hommes lança à Hike un regard noir, empli de haine, puis s´approcha des deux autres blessés et mit les paumes de ses mains sur leurs fronts.

Un instant passa. Les deux hommes tombèrent, morts. L'autre souriait. Toutes ses blessures étaient guéries, il semblait en pleine forme.

« _Qui_ a sous estimé ses adversaires ? »

La Hyuga déglutit. Le chunin jura.

Et c'est à ce moment que le genin arriva.

« Papi...tonton...s il vous plait aidez moi.» pensa t il en voyant la scéne.

Entre être sympa et être fort, il a fait son choix...

D un bond il sauta sur le chef.

_

* * *

_

_«Tiens, tu ne serais pas le petit-fils de ce vieux singe sénile ? Tu as la même face d´ahuri._»

Konoha-maru ne perdit pas son temps. Il couvrit le chef de coups, évitant ses répliques. Les coups fusaient. Rapides. Violents. Sans pitié.

_« Tu veux me tuer ? Il faudrait d´abord que tu sois un vrai ninja, et pas un gamin braillard et faible ! »_

Lançant un regard vers Hanabi, il fut soulagé de la voir en vie. Il lui fit signe de fuir. C'était son combat. Comme lors ce fameux jour, ou plutôt de cette fameuse nuit.

_« Allez je te laisse en vie, en échange, ne dit à personne ce que tu à vu. Tu es si faible que ta vie ou ta mort n'apportera rien. Oublis les inepties de Konoha et deviens fort. Peut être aura tu la chance de m'affronter. »_

Il avait des sueurs froides, tout son corps tremblait. D'excitation

_"Petit singe inutile."_

Un an avait passé, un an qu'il nourrissait en secret ce sentiment puissant qu'on appelle « haine ». Un an qu'il avait définitivement envie de se venger.

_"Promis, tu me protégera_."

S'il avait « adopté » _son_ fils, ce n'était parce qu'il le trouvait "Troooop chouuuu" comme disaient les filles.

C'était pour à travers lui, voir le contraire du serpent. Pour mieux le haïr.

* * *

Hanabi ressentit une vague de sueur froide. Jamais Konoha-maru n'avait eu ce regard si noir, si ...froid...Ca ne présageait rien de bon, vraiment rien de bon. 

Le genin combattait le chef, le chunin l'autre homme. Les deux voulaient la protéger.

Pourtant aucun ne travaillait en équipe, au contraire. Ils se nuisaient tout les deux

Les techniques que leur ennemi commun esquivait, se retournaient contre l´un ou l´autre.

Et c'est avec encore plus de sauvagerie qu'ils se jetaient sur leur adversaire.

Toujours en protégeant Hanabi. Toujours seuls et lointains. Les deux étaient en sang.

Presque à l'agonie.

Aucun ne voulait encore travailler en équipe.

* * *

Ils étaient quatre; un homme assez louche masqué aux cheveux gris, un garçon brun avec une coupe au bol et tout habillé de vert, une fille aux cheveux roses, comme une matière qu'il avait goûté une fois mais il ne savait plus comment ça s'appelait, habillée en rouge et un garçon avec une queue de cheval en forme d´ananas et ayant une espèce de bâton fumant dans la bouche. Les quatre avaient le même bandeau que son grand frère. Et il devait le sauver. 

C'est pour ça que de toute ses force il hurla.

« Arrêtez vous ! Sauvez mon frère ! Konoha-maru ! »

Le jônin et ses équipiers s'arrêtèrent, regardèrent avec surprise l'enfant. Celui-ci pleurait presque.

« Sauvez le, sinon ils vont le tuer... »

« Qu...qui ils ? » demanda la kunoichi.

« La Confrérie, faites vite ! »

L'homme aux milles techniques ouvrit ses yeux de stupeur. Ainsi donc _ils_ avaient survécus.

« Dis nous où ils sont ! »

* * *

Ils étaient tout les trois en sang. 

Le chef, s'était débarrassé de tous les cadavres. Même de l´autre, trop encombrant.

Il ne restait plus que les trois gêneurs.

Avant même qu'il leva la main sur un des blessés, il sentit quatre personnes s'approchant dangereussement.

D'un air rageur, il s'enfuia.

* * *

Hike essaya d ouvrir les yeux il ne vit que quatre formes floues. 

Puis, vinrent le noir et le silence. L'éternité.

* * *

Génial, j ai fini ! 

Comme vous pouvez le constatez, j ai enlevé les réponses aux commentaires, pour la simple raison que dorénavant (mis a part pour les anonymes n'ayant pas de mails) j'envoierais les réponses par mails, justement.

J'espére que ça vous à plus, n'ésitez pas à me dire votre avis, pour que je ouisse progresser encore et encore


	4. acceil

**Présentation** : Histoire issue de l´esprit d´une fan.

**Genre** : je dirais général pour l´instant.

**Rating **: T

**Source **: Naruto

**Disclaimer** : les personnages de Naruto ne m´appartiennent pas et heureusement pour certains (à prendre dans les deux sens) bon, bonne lecture. J´espère que ça vous plaira et des commentaires s´il vous plait même si c´est nul je voudrais savoir ce qui ne va pas.

Encore une fois, bonne lecture.

* * *

Mal. 

Le garçon avait mal à la main tellement l'homme la serrait fort. Est ce que c'était pour ne pas le perdre, ou plutôt par colère ? Parce que maintenant l'homme aux cheveux blancs devait s'occuper de lui.

Le garçon ne se rappelait même plus de son nom. Il se souvenait que Sakura et Kakashi l'avaient mentionné lors de l'escale pour soigner le ninja d'Oto, comme disait...l'homme à la tenue verte...ah oui, Lee, Hanabi et Konoha-maru.

Son grand frère, il ne l'avait revu que cinq fois depuis qu'il était arrivé ici, une semaine plus tôt, à ce que Shizune lui avait expliqué, il avait mis du temps à soigner ses blessures et après il avait du retourner en mission.

Pendant ce temps, lui était resté à l'hôpital, surveillé par Shizune. Celle-ci n'avait pas était méchante avec lui, mais il l'avait trouvé un peu froide, comme s'il dérangeait...

La pluie commençait à tomber, humidifiant l'air, déjà alourdi par la tiédeur ambiante. Il y avait peu de monde.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une maison assez imposante, construite en bois. Jiraiya ouvrit la porte et se tourna vers le garçon:

« Bienvenue chez toi. »

Il y avait de l'ironie dans sa voix.

« Un vieil ami m'a gentiment donné cette demeure, quand il a entamé son...voyage. »

Il poussa le garçon et le fixa dans les yeux

« Maintenant, que les choses soit claires, pour d'obscures raisons Tsunade veut que je m'occupe de toi, ce que j'ai accepté et, pour de dire franchement, je me demande ce qui m'a pris. Alors à partir de maintenant tu m'obéis au doigt et à l´oeil compris ? »

« Oui. »

« Bien. Maintenant tu peux me dire ton nom, Tsunade a oubliée de te présenter »

« J'en ai pas »

Silence

« Bon...-ce fut la première fois qu'il n'était pas froid - qu'est ce que tu pense de...Mugen ? »

* * *

Un laboratoire. C'est ce à quoi tout le monde pensait en entrant dans cette grande salle. Effectivement, ils n'avaient pas tout à fait tord. Une jeune femme brune déambulait dans la salle : on lui avait donné rendez-vous ici. Elle marchait de droite à gauche, touchant quelques ustensiles qui reflétaient le noir de ses yeux et la lumière vacillante qui y habitait. Elle était inquiète et faisait tout pour l'oublier. 

Puis, un individu habillé en rouge entra dans la pièce et apostropha tout de suite la jeune femme.

« Que fais tu ici ? »

« O...On m'a donné rendez vous ici, Maître Uzumaki »

« Ha ! C'est toi qui devais surveiller le gosse ? »

« Oui... Je suis navrée...»

Rire mauvais de l'individu

« Encore heureux ! Heureusement que tu n'es pas devenue ninja, tu n'aurais pas fait long feu!»

Silence.

Haru, c´était son nom, n'était en fait qu'un médiocre médecin d'un trou perdu, embauchée une dizaine d'années plus tôt, pour s'occuper du "futur instrument" comme on le nommait ici. Mais, pour Haru, ce petit c'était...

« Haru ! Tu m´écoutes !? »

Sortie de sa rêverie, Haru balbutia quelques excuses.

« Bien, nos supérieurs on décidé de te laisser en vie, à condition que ton futur patient ne se fasse pas la malle non plus. »

« Mon...quoi !? »

Sans laisser Haru terminer sa phrase, l'individu l'entraîna vers une porte. Un sourire sadique se forma sur son visage puis la porte s'ouvrit.

« Alors ? «

Jamais Haru ne hurla aussi fort.

* * *

Au loin, un cortège de corbeaux noirs s'envola. Le vent se leva, faisant frémir Konoha-maru endormi contre un arbre. 

« Fais attention »

Le genin s'éveilla aussitôt.

Cette voix... Non, ces voix, ce n'est pas possible, ils devraient être...

« Ce n'est que le vent, et les arbres...rien d'autre...»

Il se rendormit, le froid mordant son corps.

« Fais attention »

« Rien...que du vent... »

* * *

Un bruit. On aurait de l´eau qui coulait. 

Non, ce n´est pas ça. Le bruit est si grave, si peu cristallin. Trop peu.

Il essaya d´ouvrir un de ses yeux, non impossible. Il y avait juste un faisceau de lumière blanche qui était passé entre les ténèbres, c´est tout.

Dormir, il avait envie de dormir, retrouver les images dans sa tête, ces images si oniriques qu´elles ne pouvaient appartenir qu´à un fou. Pourquoi avait-il si mal ?

« Grande soeur... »

Personne ne l´entendit, il ne pouvait même pas remuer des lèvres.

« Pourquoi m´as-tu abandonné... Tu m´avais promis... »

* * *

Kurenai venait juste de revenir de sa mission, exténuée et lasse. Assassinat. 

Mais avant de penser à prendre un repos bien mérité elle fit son manège quotidien. Doucement, elle ouvrit la porte, puis sourit.

Sur le divan, une Hinata, visiblement à bout, partageait la place avec une Ino qui était sûrement aussi exténuée qu´elle. Et puis entre les deux, dormait paisiblement un garçonnet âgé d´à peine un an, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux fermés, cachant à sa mère ses yeux aussi pourpres que les siens.

Doucement, sans réveiller les « baby-sitter », la jounin prit son enfant dans les bras.

« Tu as du bien t´amuser aujourd´hui, Asuko. » Lui murmura t elle gentiment à l´oreille.

Ledit Asuko, comme pour lui répondre, émit un petit ronflement, puis redevient silencieux. La kunoichi coucha doucement son fils dans son lit, puis recouvrit son élève et son amie, d´une couverture. Vu l´heure, autant ne pas les réveiller.

Conjuguer la vie familiale et la vie, si on peut le dire, « professionnelle », chez les ninjas, peut paraître difficile, en vérité c´est un euphémisme. C´est pourquoi, à Konoha, on attribue moins de missions à l´un ou l´autre des parents, quand l´enfant est en bas âge ; si l´un des parents est décédé, soit le village paye la moitié des frais de la nourrice, soit s´il était jounin instructeur, l´un de ses élève doit jouer la baby-sitter et donc ne reçoit pas de mission.

La kunoichi entra ensuite dans la chambre, en désordre, de son « neveu ». Personne.

Elle ne sut si elle devait sourire ou soupirer d´agacement. Il était vrai qu´elle aimait bien le coté « obstiné » de Konoha-maru, sauf, quand cela dépassait certaines limites, comme confondre chambre et terrains d´entraînement, par exemple.

Si Anko avait été là, elle aurait dit, d´un ton malicieusement sadique :

« Je connais quelqu´un qui sera privé de ramen pendant au moins une semaine... »

Résignée, elle partit chercher le genin, non sans jeter un dernier regard vers la chambre de son fils.

Elle le trouva, endormi contre un arbre, un filet de bave, coulant le long de sa joue. Rien que pour l´avoir déplacée, elle eut envie de le réveiller à coup de genjutsu, un cauchemar de temps en temps ne fait de mal à personne n´est-ce pas ?

Elle eut pourtant pitié de lui, et le hissa sur son dos. En plus de dormir comme une bûche, de peser plus qu´il n´en avait l´air, il ronflait.

Elle souffla.

« Les morts...ne parlent...plus... »

La kunoichi sursauta, tourna la tête. Le genin parlait dans son sommeil.

_

* * *

_

_« Ce sera la dernière mission que nous ferons ensemble, après, suite à la... Méprise d´il y a quelque jours, vous n´effectuerez plus de mission, jusqu'à ce que l´on vous aie assigné un nouveau maître. »_

Ce furent les paroles de leur (ex) professeur Ebisu avant le début de la dite «dernière mission ». Une mission qui avait fait râler son camarade, une simple mission d´escorte d´un marchand.

En y pensant, Hanabi quitta son lit pour s´accouder à la fenêtre de sa chambre.

Les étoiles brillaient faiblement dans un ciel sombre. Hanabi activa son byakugan ; c'était un réflexe idiot, elle le savait parfaitement, mais elle faisait toujours ça le soir à la même heure. Peut être parce que c'était à cette heure là que Neji avait disparu ?

**Dans le miroir**

**Cette nuit tu as vu deux reflets**

**Une personne, deux aspects**

**Fort le jour, faible le soir**

Ses pensées vagabondaient, comme son regard, deux lunes éclatantes de tristesse à défaut de joie. Une personne dans sa tête. Au loin le doux bruit du silence contrastait avec cette chanson qu´elle sifflait.

**Il ne faut pas rompre la chaîne**

**Les paroles vagabondes**

**Dans ta tête abondent**

**Le souvenir entraîne la peine**

Il fallait que ça tombe sur Néji, à croire que le destin des Hyuga et Uchiwa étaient maudits. Donc elle aussi...

**Dans le miroir**

**Une personne, deux aspects**

Depuis des années elle voulait avoir la reconnaissance de son cousin, ce génie si fort, si parfait.

Konoha-maru, le petit fils du « dieu des shinobi », ce raté si faible, selon son père, il aurait mieux fallu qu´elle le fréquente moins où même plus du tout. Pourtant, derrière ce sourire, des fois, elle avait la fugitive impression d´apercevoir... Elle ne savait même pas comment l´exprimer.

**Le souvenir entraîne la peine**

**C´est pour ça ne rompt pas la chaîne.**

Depuis la « méprise » son père regardait d´un mauvais oeil le genin. A cause de sa «témérité ridicule » le clan avait failli perdre une héritière de choix. Elle. Mais ce n´était pas de sa faute.

**Dans ta tête**

**Se relie doucement la chaîne perdue**

Ebisu leur avait dit qu´ils pourraient partir devant. Elle s´en souvenait très bien, c´était la veille. Le lendemain, ils étaient partis comme convenu. Maître Ebisu n´était jamais venu : il avait fallu qu´il reçoive une mission ce jour là. Leur mission aurait du être remise au lendemain, la seconde équipe d´Ebisu devait les prévenir mais ils étaient déjà loin. Tsunade avait donc envoyé une équipe les retrouver. Ils avaient failli mourir.

Pourtant, elle ne détestait pas encore Konoha-maru.

Pas encore.

**Tu as vu deux reflets**

**Fort le jour, faible le soir**

* * *

Un enfant courant vers sa mère. Sourire complice. Câlin. Joie. Tendre sourire. Mains touchant la joue. Joie. Amour. Instant éphémère. Ombre. Feu. Tonnerre. Cris. Larmes sous la glace, fragilité, lâcheté.

Sang. Rouge, noir. Plus d´autres couleurs. Noir. Rouge.

Un homme. Un garçon aux yeux _noirs_, deux trait rouges _sang _sous les yeux. Une fille. Sourire complice avec la fille et le garçon. Joie avec les trois. Sourire sous la glace.

Douleur. Guerre. Haine. Plaisir de tuer. Apprendre à aimer la torture et le meurtre. Noir. Rouge. Joie dans le sang.

Courir, tuer. Défilé constant des exécutions et des cadavres. Mort. Séparation. Secret non avoué.

Mort. Séparation. Trahison. Torture. Renonciation. Enfer.

* * *

Le doigt de la fille effleura le masque du ninja. Elle hésitait à l´enlever. 

Puis, le ninja bougea la main droite. Il était réveillé, elle recula. Il faisait noir dans la chambre, elle ne voyait rien. Elle sentait une boule dans sa gorge, le froid dans tout son corps. Elle voulait bouger, mais se rendit à l´évidence, elle était paralysée.

Elle avait juste voulu voir son visage, c´était un stupide pari de son frère ; elle ne voulait pas au départ, c´était son frère qui avait insisté. Kagerou avait juste onze ans, elle ne voulait pas mourir. Elle voulut parler, mais la boule dans sa gorge l´en empêcha.

L´assassin fit un bruit bizarre, exactement le même que lorsqu´on vomit, mais ce n´était pas possible. Les shinobi étaient des machines à tuer vivantes, ils n´avaient - à ce que son père, aubergiste de son état, et son frère , lui avaient dit - aucune émotion mis a part la haine et l´envie de meurtre. Ce n´était rien d´autre que des armes vivantes, des armes à double tranchant. Leur père leur avait bien dit de ne pas s´en approcher. Son frère, lui, avait parié que, peureuse comme elle était, Kagerou n´oserait pas aller à l´encontre des ordres que son père. Il avait tort.

« Que viens tu faire ici ? »

La voix était jeune mais glaciale, et même cruelle.

« Réponds ! »

Kagerou vainquit sa peur un instant, le temps de répondre.

« Mon... Mon frère m´a d-dit que je n´oserais pas... retirer votre masque. »

Silence.

La fillette entendit un déclic, l´assassin avait allumé la lampe de chevet. Il portait un kimono blanc sale. Ses cheveux longs et noirs étaient gras, comme s´il ne les avait pas lavés depuis des jours, son frère lui avait raconté qu´ils ne se lavaient que pour les missions, sinon les ninjas aimaient l´odeur des corps sale, qui leur rappelait l´odeur des cadavres. Leur odeur préférée selon son père. Les draps blancs du lit étaient salis par une flaque rougeâtre. Le « monstre » avait remis son masque avant d´allumer la lumière. Ses longs doigts fins, d´une pâleur extrême, étaient posés sur la lampe.

« Maintenant, tu peux le faire. »

« Co... comment ?! »

La fillette tremblait de tout son corps. Le shinobi sans bandeau semblait la fixer.

« Si tu veux retirer mon masque, quel est l´intérêt si tu ne vois pas mon visage ? »

« ... »

« Tu ne t´approches pas, tu as peur ? Tu n´as aucune crainte pour entrer dans la chambre d´un inconnu, mais tu n´oses pas lui retirer son masque ? »

Elle s´avança prudemment avec hésitation. Les gouttes de la flaque coulaient le long des plis du lit. Le ninja ne bougeait pas.

Elle arriva bientôt à la hauteur du « monstre ».

« Allez, retire le. »

Elle faisait une bêtise, elle le savait, le sentait dans toute sa chair et son sang.

Pourtant, ses petits doigts faibles touchèrent le masque blanc de l´assassin.

Pourtant, dans un souffle, elle retira le masque, et vit le visage caché du ninja.

Elle ne sut jamais pourquoi, mais elle hurla. Pourtant, personne ne l´entendit.

Autour d´elle, le monde prenait une autre apparence, les murs tombèrent, pour laisser place à un désert aride. Le ninja avait disparu.

Si elle avait été étudiante à l´académie, elle aurait compris que ce n´était qu´une illusion. Mais ce n´était pas son cas, c´était une fillette d´un village isolé, qui confondait souvent « ninja » et « démon », un village rempli de préjugés pour ceux qui, pourtant lors des guerres les protégeaient indirectement. Hé oui, les villageois étaient extrêmement reconnaissants.

« Où je suis ? »

« En enfer. »

C´était la voix du ninja, elle semblait venir de nulle part.

Décidément, il adorait terrifier ses proies, oui il était sadique, mais qui ne le serait pas après avoir témoigné sa faiblesse à une gamine d´une dizaine d´années. Autant l´impressionner avant de partir.

« Ecoute, ce n´est pas que je te déteste, en fait tu me saoules, mais il faut que tu apprennes deux leçons de vie, qui pourraient t´éviter de te trouver dans ce genre de... situation. Tu comprends ? »

« Vous êtes... un démon. »

Voilà pourquoi il n´aimait pas les gosses, on leur pose UNE question simple qui amène à UNE réponse tout aussi simple, et eux que font t ils ? Ils disent tout ce qui n´a absolument rien à voir avec la question. En temps normal, ça l´agaçait. En plus si c´était pour dire des bêtises, là il fallait l´aide d´un de ses camarades pour l´empêcher de commettre un homicide, avec un supplément de torture je vous prie.

Il fallait noter que ça valait aussi pour les adultes, souvent triple pour certain.

Pour celle la, il se demanda s´il fallait la torturer ou pas, n´empêche ça faisait vingt ans qu´il n´avait pas torturer, il se demanda s´il n´était pas un peu rouillé.

Autant vérifier au cas où. Psychologiquement, bien sur.

« Oui exactement. »

D´énormes ronces poussèrent d´un coup dans le désert, la fillette courut, manquant de se faire empaler. Puis, elle tomba. Sous ses pieds, le désert se transforma en une énorme flaque de sang, elle leva les yeux vers le ciel, des milliers d´oeil couleur d´or l´observaient dans un ciel mauve, presque noir. Elle hurla, puis retomba, sans savoir comment.

Sa chute paraissait sans fin, son corps était parcouru de tremblements. Puis, elle tomba sur une surface liquide, de l´eau.

Elle baissa sa tête, elle vit son reflet, celui d´une enfant blonde, pâle, aux yeux noirs fatigués.

Ses petits doigts fins jouaient avec l´eau.

« Dis moi, tu vas rester longtemps comme ça, je commençais à peine à m´amuser. »

Elle releva la tête, l´assassin était là, toujours avec son masque et ses vêtements blancs. Elle ne chercha même pas à s´enfuir, ce qui agaça le « démon ».

« Qu´est ce que tu as à me fixer comme ça ? »

« Mon père dit qu´il ne faut jamais tourner le dos quand on est seul avec un démon. »

« Je n´en suis pas un, je suis un humain petite idiote. »

« Non ! Vous êtes un de ces monstres, c´est à cause de vous que maman est morte ! »

Ses yeux noirs, normalement apeurés, brillaient d´un éclat féroce.

« Rendez la moi ! »

« ... »

La petite fille hurlait, en elle, la rage se disputait avec la peur.

« Rendez la moi ! Espèce de monstre ! C´est à cause de vous tout ça ! Rendez moi ma mère !»

_« Comment as-tu pu lui faire ça ! Je croyais que vous étiez amis ! Il... je...on croyais compter pour toi ! »_

Mort. Séparation. Trahison

« C´est à cause de vous si je suis seule, rendez la moi ! »

«_ C´est à cause de toi, si je n´ai jamais revu ma mère, Hein ? Répond !! »_

« Tout ça pour de l´argent ! Vous ne vivez que pour tuer et voler les autres ! »

_« Ta puissance, c´est tout ce qui importe pour toi, tes amis tu t en fous ! Même si des gens crèvent, que des villages brulent par ta faute, peu importe tant que tu es puissant et fort ! C´est ça, pour toi être un futur Hokage !»_

« Petite... c´est notre boulot. »

_« Sale dégueulasse ! Comment j´ai pu vivre avec toi ! Comment j´ai pu croire que nous étions amis ! Eh ben, j´ vais t´apprendre un scoop monsieur le génie : Sarutobi-sensei n´a jamais voulu de toi comme successeur ! Tu sais pourquoi, tout simplement à cause de ton esprit malsain, je refusait de le croire, mais voila la vérité ! »_

« Vous n´êtes qu´un monstre, vous ne devriez même pas vivre ! Si je dois mourir, je préfère le faire en essayant de vous tuer ! »

Il restait calme, la petite blonde courut vers lui, lui donnant des coups, qui pour lui faisaient aussi mal que des coups de bébé.

Le sanin était plongé dans ses souvenirs.

« Ce n´est... pas ça... »

Il avait murmuré ses paroles, la fillette ne l´entendit pas.

_« Orochimaru, tu n´es qu´un... »_

« Baka kaeru, ce n´est pas comme ça que cela s´est passé ! »

Il frappa la fillette, ce qui brisa l´illusion, il la frappa encore. Elle mourut sans douleur. Il n´avait pas voulut la tuer. Tout comme il n´avait pas voulu perdre son ami, son rival... Jiraya.

C´était il y a vingt ans, avant la mission, la dernière qu´il aie faite. Avant de se retrouver en Enfer.

La dernière fois qu´il avait vu Jiraiya.

_«... assasin, monstre.__ »_

« Je sais, comme tous les shinobi. »

Il posa doucement le corps de Kagerou sur son lit, ferma ses yeux, puis il prit ses affaires et partit.

Le lendemain son père traita sa cinquième fille d´idiote, mais ne parla pas du ninja, on ne parle pas du démon, sinon il risquerait de venir prendre votre âme. Pour les autre villageois, les frères et soeurs de Kagerou compris, la fillette était morte en tombant de l´escalier. Maladroite comme elle était cela n´étonna personne. Son corps fut mis à coté de celui de sa mère, tuée, il y a trois ans, par des ninja, sous l´ordre de son cousin qui voulait hériter de sa fortune. Jamais on ne revit le ninja masqué, et la vie continua.

* * *

Il avait encore du sang sur les mains, il les lava dans la rivière la plus lointaine de ce village. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais le regard mort de la fillette le hantait. Pourtant, ce n´était pas le premier enfant qu´il tuait. Ni le dernier d'ailleurs. Alors, pourquoi ? 

Il retira son masque, observa l´intérieur et l´extérieur. Il l´avait volé dans un magasin, il ne savait même plus lequel. Comble de l´ironie, c´était un masque, autrefois, destiné aux cérémonies funéraires.

Blanc à l´extérieur, noir à l´intérieur, mis à part les deux fentes qui servaient pour les yeux, un masque impassible et froid, un masque mortuaire n´apportant que la mort autour de lui.

C´était lui.

Il mit le masque à coté de lui. Puis, regarda son reflet. Ses yeux dorés n´exprimaient toujours rien, ses longs cheveux noirs étaient toujours sales, lui si maniaque autrefois, sa peau toujours pale, malgré les années à s´entraîner sous un soleil de plomb ; rien n´avait changé, même pas les traits efféminés qu´il conservait toujours. Il avait toujours ses trente quatre ans.

Il se surprit à encore penser à la fillette, il chassa aussitôt son souvenir, et celui de son ami.

« Maintenant, j´espère que tu comprends pourquoi je t´ai conseillé de ne jamais aimer tuer. »

Cette voix...

Il se retourna, personne. Pourtant, il n´avait pas rêvé. D´abord, il se damna d´être aussi sentimental, puis il remit son masque. Dans tout les sens du terme.

Derrière lui un cortège de corbeaux noirs s´envola. Ils étaient quatre.

_« Quand tu deviendras le quatrième hokage, j´ te conseillerai et toi, tu nous donnera des missions bien hein ! Tu nous donnera jamais de missions pourrîtes, pas vrai ? »_

Le hasard faisait vraiment mal les choses.

_« Nous sommes les élèves du meilleurs des Hokage, crétin ! Où t´as vu qu´on donnait des missions nulles à des ninjas comme nous ! Et puis si Oro écoute tes conseils c´est la chute de konoha assuré ! »_

_« Ta gueule, planche de surf ! »_

_« Qu est ce tu dis, abrutit ! »_

Que du vent, rien que du vent.

* * *

Jiraiya éternua, réveillant au passage Mugen qui tout à l heure lui demanderait timidement s´il pouvait dormir avec lui, ce que le sannin accepterai, mélancolique. 

Les papiers volèrent dans le bureaux de Tsunade, qui énervée se résolut à ranger. Sans savoir qu´elle aurait dans quelques jours le coeur brisé par un choix difficile à prendre.

Seul leur maître, le troisième hokage, dans sa tombe resta silencieux.

* * *

L´onde de choc fut terrible. Un trou de plusieurs mètres de profondeur se creusa. Celui qui avait accomplit cet exploit fut propulsé dans les airs. 

Si Sasuke n´avait pas été là, il serait à présent dans le même état qu´une crêpe.

Il l´attrapa en plein vol puis, posé sur la terre ferme, il lui sortit de son registre de regard le typique Tu Bouges Tu Es Mort Maintenant Explique Moi Ce Que Tu Foutait Comme Conneries.

Un regard typiquement Uchiwesque, sans nulle doute.

« J´ai réussi Sasuke »

« A presque te tuer ? Espéce d'abruti »

« Non, crétin. Maintenant, je peux faire mon futon - rasengan à soixante pour cent ! »

« ... »

L'adolescent blond aux yeux bleu souria, tandis que son ami restait de marbre, comme d'habitude. La forét était calme à cette heure tardive, hormis la cohorte d'oiseaux s'envolant à tire d'ailes, à cause du bruit.

« Il faudrait maintenant qu´on le teste avec ta nouvelle technique. »

« Oui, au fait, je suis venu pour te dire que j ai trouvé un restaurant de ramen pas cher. »

Le renard hurla de joie. Au pays de la terre, les restaurants de ramen étaient rares, donc très cher. Ce qui fait qu´à la grande "peine" de Naruto (mais aussi de Sasuke, qui devait supporter les humeurs de celui-ci) ils n´avaient pas mangé de ramens depuis presque un mois.

Naruto avait failli hurler au meurtre, Sasuke avait rétorqué qu il ne voulait _plus_ du mangekkyou sharingan, pour l'instant du moins. Naruto avait ensuit dit qu´il pouvait toujours essayer. Tout cela avait dégénéré, comme d'habitude, et c´était à ce moment là que Nagashi était rentré de sa chasse. La fesse de Naruto était encore rouge, à cause des morsures du reptil rampant.

« Sasuke, tu pourras mettre Nagashi dehors ? »

« Il ne va pas apprécier. »

« Et moi, je le supporte plus ton animal de compagnie, et puis je te signalerais que les serpents ne plaisent pas au filles... et donc si tu veux la sé... »

« Bon, d´accord, mais tais toi. »

« Sasuke, c´est quand qu´on rentre à Konoha ? »

« Je t ai dit de te taire, imbécile, même quand tu dors, tu ne te tais pas, tu ronfles. »

"C'est pas mieux, que toi. Tu es invivable."

« J'apporte la bouffe, je te cherche des restaurants pour que tu puisse de procurer les hororeus qui te servent de nourriture, j'accepte de m'entrainer, de jouer avec toi. Mais oui, c'est vrai Naruto, je suis invivable."

« ... »

« ... »

« ... »

« Bon d´accord, dans cinq semaines. »

Naruto souria.

* * *

Il fixa, du coin de la piéce, le chef de la Confrérie. Une lueur malsaine brillaient dans ses yeux blancs et torves. Il avait encore pu, comme lui. Le fait était crédibilisé par les deux coupes de sake, posé sur la table, et la bouteille qui était à coté. Une bougie brulait dans l'obscurité.

Sa flamme minuscule luissait, comme préte à s'éteindre. Son acolyte d'en face avait toujours eu un humour mal placé. Une flamme, l'esprit du feu, et tout le bestiaire philosophique allant avec. Un conte de fée pour rêveur fanatique..

"Tobi, peut poser une question ?" Demanda d'un ton naif le Uchiwa.

"Oui ?"

"C'est quand qu'on s'amuse, car Tobi s'ennuie. Tobi a hate de Deidara senpai revienne, même s'il frappera durement Tobi. "

"Le plan semble être... retardé, mais nous allons tentrer quelque chose, pour ne plus, nous ennuyer."

"Chouette !"

Silence.

"Si le plan échoue, tu peux dire adieux à ta clique, compris ?"

"Bien, Maitre Uchiwa."

* * *

**Kagerou :** éphémere 

J'éspére que le chapitre vous auras plu.

Merçi d'avoir lu, donnez moi votre avis s il vous plait


	5. réveil et rencontre

**Présentation :** Histoire Post Naruto

**Genre** : général.

**Bêta lectrice** : Yohko the demo

**Rating :** T

**Source :** Naruto

**Disclaimer** : les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, et heureusement pour certains. Par contre, j'ai créer des personnages, donc, ils m'appartiennent.

**Couples **: Il y a des couples hétérosexuels et homosexuels (homophobes s'abstenir... ou pas, de toute façon, ils sont très peu nombreux), par contre, je ne ferais pas de lemon, j'ai horreur de ça, et en plus, c'est interdit. Je ne vous dévoilerais pas les couples maintenant, ceserais un peu déplacé, voire vraiment stupide, surtout que l'histoire vien à peine de commencer. Sachez seulement, chers lecteurs, que nos amis/ennemis auront un mal de chiens à se (re)caser, histoire de rendre ça plus interesssant, par contre, rien ne vous interdit de supposer... risques de triangles amoureux

**Attention :** Voyons voir, langage plus que limite, sang, violence (mais bon, vous lisez Naruto non ?), relation(s) homosexuelle(s) et hétérosexuelle(s) plus ou moins implicite(s). Sous entendus peu orthodoxes sur expérimentations encore moins orthodoxes. Scéne avec plus d'un personnage inventés (pour ceux qui serais plutot contre les OC, à ma décharge, on peut dire 1/ qu'ils sont humains, et 2/ que je n'avais pas le choix )

Merci à Maeve pour son très gentil commentaire ( au fait, c'est à celui là, ou à l'autre que j'ai répondu ?) et à Yohko pour avoir accepté de corriger ce chapitre.

Bon, bah, me voici de retour chers lecteurs, beaucoup en retard, je le conçois. Je m'en excuse, mais j'ai était prise par mes études, et ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Pour la peine, j'ai allongeais le chapitre, j'espére qu'ils vous plairas.

* * *

Il devait être à peine huit heures lorsque le sanin entra sans faire de bruit dans la chambre sobre, dont la seule fenêtre ne laissait passait que de rares rayons lumineux à travers les minces fentes du volet entrouvert. 

Il entendait distinctement la respiration du gamin, enfoui sous les épaisses et chaudes couvertures ; il semblait dormir paisiblement, contrairement à la nuit dernière où il n'avait cessé de hurler et de bouger dans tout les sens, il avait même pleuré, ce maudit mioche. Il s'était frotté contre lui, l'appelant comme il n'aurait jamais du l'appeler.

Jiraiya le lui ferait savoir ; en attendant, il le secoua lentement, l'appelant par le nom qu'il lui avait donné la veille, sous la pluie.

D'ailleurs, il pleuvait encore, rendant l'air humide, presque étouffant.

Une fois réveillé, l'enfant cligna plusieurs fois les yeux, avant de se relever doucement, en baillant et en se frottant les yeux

« Alors, bien dormi ? » Demanda le ninja, un sourire mi figue mi raisin aux lèvres, les yeux noirs pétillants d'ironie.

« Pa- pas très bien monsieur »

« Ha, des cauchemars je présume ? »

L'enfant acquiesça faiblement, en se demandant si la discussion allait se prolonger encore longtemps, car, en plus de commencer à avoir faim, il n'aimait pas parler avec Jiraiya.

Il lui faisait un peu peur, avec sa grande taille, sa voix grave, son regard qui devenait parfois si noir quand il osait le regarder dans les yeux, ou même lorsque il regardait le moignon, là où normalement, il y aurait dû avoir son bras gauche.

Son ventre choisit ce moment pour exprimer son point de vue, ce qui fit rire le sanin. Mugen, qui ne comprenait pas le comique de la situation, resta silencieux.

« Allez, viens, j'ai préparé le petit déjeuner. » Dit le ninja, une fois calmé.

« Bien. »

Mugen voulut rapidement sortir du lit, mais empêtré dans les couvertures, il ne réussit qu'à s'écraser pathétiquement au sol. Il ne se fit, heureusement, pas trop mal, car le lit n'était pas placé en hauteur.

Le vieil homme s'accroupit, une certaine lueur amusée dans son regard noir, et un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Tu ne t'es pas fait mal, au moins ? »

« Non. »

« Tu arrives à te libérer ? »

«… Non. »

« Et ben débrouille toi, sinon ton petit déjeuner sera froid. »

« M- Mais… »

« Et ben quoi, à quoi t'étais tu attendu, à ce que je vole à ton secours dès que tu chiales, que tu fais un cauchemar, ou alors dès que tu as un bobo ? Désolé petit, mais il est hors de question que je devienne un de ces tuteurs papa poule et autres conneries du même genre. Alors, secoue-toi le prunier, avant que ce que j'ai préparé pour toi devienne aussi froid que l'était ton salaud de géniteur, compris ? »

Silence, vite interrompu.

« Heu… monsieur… »

« Quoi encore !? »

Toujours cette même colère qui remontait en lui, toujours.

« Ca veux dire quoi « salaud de géni…eu… geniheur » » ?

« …C'est quelqu'un dont il faut mieux ne jamais s'attacher, car lorsqu'on le perd…. Enfin ce ne sont pas tes affaires. »

Il était redevenu froid, comme la veille. Il se retourna, tournant ainsi le dos à l'enfant.

« Au fait, une dernière chose. »

« … »

« Même dans tes rêves, ne m'appelle plus jamais « maman »… sinon tu risquerais un sale quart d'heure crois moi. ».

Il partit, jetant discrètement un regard : les yeux de l'enfant brillait mais il ne se retourna pas. Il fallait que le petit devienne rapidement fort, Jiraiya le savait.

Quand on est fils de traître, il faut se forger une carapace d'acier, et cesser à tout jamais de pleurer, et ça, le sanin l'avait appris bien trop tard.

* * *

La pluie avait redoublé depuis la veille, obscurcissant encore plus la forêt silencieuse d'où émanait un parfum frais et fort que le ninja respirait à pleins poumons pendant qu'il courait. 

Il se frayait, avec une facilité presque surnaturelle, un chemin à travers les arbres ; ses sens étaient en alerte et ses vieux réflexes s'éveillaient sous la pluie.

Les manches de son kimono blanc semaient à droite et à gauche les gouttes de pluies, et avec son masque tout aussi blanc, et ses longs cheveux noirs, il donnait l'impression d'être un fantôme.

C'était ainsi que le garçon brun le perçut, image fugace, sûrement une hallucination funeste, avant de fermer les yeux.

Le ninja descendit de l'arbre, pour contempler avec une neutralité inhumaine le massacre qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, avant de tuer les coupables ; trop d'images lui revenait, et ce n'était pas bon pour le contrôle de lui même.

Trop d'images entraînaient le début de sentiments « gênants », et ça, même en présence de certaines personnes, il n'en voulait pas. Et puis comme cela, il se dérouillait un peu, se dit t il en tuant le dernier voleur. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la caravane, où il n'y avait rien à part un gosse agonisant.

Trois solutions : soit il le tuait, soit il le gardait dans ses basque jusqu'à sa mise à mort, ou alors il s'en servait pour faire d'autres choses qu'un humain ordinaire aurait répugné à faire.

Expérimentation sur cadavre.

« S'il vous plait… »

« …. »

Il posa ses longs doigts blancs sur la gorge de l'enfant, et ferma ses yeux jaunâtres. Le silence s'installa, avec une lourdeur, que seule la pluie réussissait à atténuer. Un peu.

* * *

La pluie commençait à peine à se calmer lorsque le petit arriva dans la sobre cuisine, vêtu d'un fin et vieux kimono blanc délavé, prêté la veille, et dont les fines broderies noires avaient palies au fil du temps. 

Celui-ci était à l'évidence trop grand pour lui, car l'enfant n'avait pas dépassé le seuil de la porte qu'il faillit tomber, en marchant sur un bout du hakama immaculé.

Assis en tailleur, faisant mine de boire son bol, le sanin regarda d'un œil moqueur le gamin qui tentait de reprendre son équilibre. Puis il posa un le petit récipient brun sur la table basse en bois laqué, où trônait au milieu, une plaque noire, dans lequel était posé un plat ressemblant vaguement à une sorte de crêpe. Le ninja avais disposé autour plusieurs plats, principalement des sushi au saumon, ainsi que l'inévitable plat de riz. Le sus mentionné shinobi regardait à présent son « filleul » d'un œil moqueur, mais, pour une fois depuis le début, ne dit rien.

Le garçon s'avança timidement, regardant autour de lui la cuisine, équipée du strict nécessaire, était, contrairement à ce qu'il avait pu voir de la maison, décorée.  
Avec une simple photographie en noirs et blanc, certes, mais cela changeait du blanc cassé et vide des autres pièces…

Mugen discernait mal les traits flous de la photo, car elle était à moitié cachée par le dos de Jiraiya - dont le kimono vert sombre accentuait le teint hâlé et les lignes rouges en dessous des yeux noirs.

« Tu as finalement réussi à te libérer. Malheureusement pour toi, ton bol de thé est tiède. »

Fit-il en désignant ledit bol, une parfaite copie de celui qu'il tenait à la main.

L'enfant eut l'intelligence, (la lâcheté ?), de ne pas répondre, préférant s'asseoir et boire un peu de la mixture jaune pâle. C'était bon, mais de justesse.

« Merci… » Lâcha-t-il timidement, en baissant les yeux.

Si l'ancien shinobi, à présent manchot, fut étonné ou attendri, il ne le montra pas. Il but ce qu'il restait de son bol, avant de parler de sa voix grave, où la tonalité froide voire hostile avait complètement disparu.

« Dis, petit, est-ce que tu as déjà visité le village ? »

« Euh… Shizune disait qu'il fallait mieux que je… je ne sorte pas… sinon, je risquait d'avoir des ennuis, mais je sais pas vraiment pourquoi.»

« … Hé ben, tant mieux ! Comme ça, je n'aurais pas à me casser la tête pour savoir où t'emmener ! »

Il souriait, comme d'habitude, comme si de rien n'était, comme s'il n' y avait pas certaines images qui venaient de lui revenir.

« Comment ça ? »

Mentalement, et ce depuis la énième fois depuis qu'il connaissait les deux gamins dont il avait la charge, Jiraiya barra en rouge vif le proverbe « tel père, tel fils. ».

« Parce que je vais te faire visiter le village, voila pourquoi ! »

« Merci... »

Pour la deuxième fois en l'espace de sept jours, Mugen essaya de sourire. Vraiment. Il n'y arriva pas, et cela fit admettre au vieil homme une évidence : il avait le même « sourire » que son père. Ce qui n'arrangeait rien, il le savait.  
Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire sincèrement cette fois ci.

* * *

La Cinquième Hokage de Konoha resta un long moment silencieuse, puis expira lentement, et croisa ses mais devant sa bouche. Devant elle, Anko se tenait, droite et calme, contrairement à l'ordinaire. Un bandage lui serrait plus que nécessaire la jambe et l'épaule droite, mais elle n'avait pas le droit de s'en plaindre, surtout pas maintenant. La kunoichi portait son habituel manteau beige, qu'elle avait fermé jusqu'au cou, dissimulant ainsi ses formes. 

« Un massacre, dis tu ? »

« Oui, tous les habitants du village, ainsi que l'équipe envoyée là bas ont été tués. Il n'y a eu aucun survivant.»

La kunoichi marqua une pause avant de continuer avec la même voix froide, comme si elle essayait de se donner une contenance. Tsunade supposait qu'elle devait se sentir coupable, pour une raison ou une autre.  
L'équipe d'Anko faisait une mission dans cette zone, et celle-ci avait du comprendre ce qui ce tramait.

« Les habitations ont toutes été brûlées, et malgré cela, nous avons retrouvé les corps presque en parfait états. »

« Tu veux dire, un peu comme si les tueurs voulaient jouer les exhibitionnistes pervers ? »

« Exactement. »

La vieille kunoichi baissa un peu la tête. Cette situation lui rappelait quelque chose. Une situation dont elle ne voulait plus entendre parler. Anko jeta un coup d'œil au bureau mal rangé, où à chaque coin était posée une pile de feuille et de dossiers instables, et la kunoichi était consciente du fait que l'état des tiroirs n'était pas mieux.  
Sauf celui ou la Hokage, non la sanin aux limaces (pour Anko, seule une personne était digne de porter ce titre) entreposait ses bouteilles de sake. Elle le savait bien, puisque c'était elle qui devait faire la livraison, parfois même après une mission.

« Cela s'est déjà produit auparavant. »

« Pardon ? »

« Non, rien. En tout cas, je veux que tu enquêtes sur cette affaire, avec bien sûr l'aide de ton équipe. Compris, Anko ? »

Elle lui avait parlait d'une voix sèche et froide, Anko comprit le message. Il était hors de question qu'elle se débrouilla tout seule dans son coin, dommage.

« Bien Maître hokage. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Anko étant sortie, Tsunade put se replonger dans ses papiers administratifs. Ou elle aurait pu, si elle n'avait pas tous ces souvenirs de corps à l'abandon, dans les cendres d'un village, qui ne cessaient de lui revenir.  
Après avoir chassé ces images de sa tête, elle se promit d'aller discuter de ça avec une certaine personne, pour en conclure que non, ce n'était sûrement pas la même affaire.  
Tant, mieux, ainsi Tsunade aurait un prétexte autre que la visite médicale tant haïe par Jiraiya.  
Ensuite, elle pourrait voir comment il se débrouillait avec ce gamin. Elle eut un petit sourire en songeant à sa tête lorsqu'il l'avait vu la première fois à l'hôpital, lorsque le mioche dormait comme une souche, pour une fois.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant passer une fine kunoichi brune, aux minces vêtements noirs, malgré la température glaciale.

C'était Hato, une des kunoichi chargé de transmettre les messages urgents venant majoritairement de l'étranger.

« Oui ? »

« Maître Hokage, un message du jeune Rock Lee. Ils ont des problèmes. »

« Quoi !? »

* * *

Tu fermas les yeux deux secondes, avant de reprendre ta course, à travers la prairie verdoyante, transformée en champ de bataille. L'odeur putride du sang, des corps et des larmes -les tiennes-, vinrent encore te tourner la tête, pendant que tu luttais pour avancer, encore et encore.  
La main droite serrant le pendentif offert la veille, tu fuyais tes ennemis, eux qui avaient mis en pièces ton unité, sans que tu ne puisses rien faire.  
Tu sentais ton sang coulant le long de ton corps, la douleur qui te lacerait  
tous les membres comme un poison infernale. Tu pensas une seconde à ta sœur, celle qui t'avait donné le collier vert qui pendait à ton cou. Elle t'avait bien dit de ne pas t'approcher du champ de bataille, non ?  
Peut être aurais tu pu l'écouter, et non pas foncer direct dans le tas. Mais, c'était trop tard.  
Tu esquivas, non sans mal, les kunai qu'un ninja de la roche t'envoya, avant de voir que tu étais pris au piége, encerclé.  
Là, pas question de compter sur le prof et des camarades, tous morts, ou les deux copains de ta sœur. Alors, désespéré, tu fonças dans le tas, encore une fois.  
Tes yeux noisette volontaires et obstinés, tes cheveux blonds sales, et ton uniforme couverts de boue. Ils ne m'auront pas aussi facilement jurais-tu, sans y croire toi même. Pauvre petit imbécile.

Le temps a passé, les jours, les mois, et les années se sont succédées, comme l'écoulement sans fin d'une rivière. Rêves-tu encore de ce jour, petit idiot ?

« J e… je ne comprend pas, t'es qui toi ? Je suis où ? »

Deux yeux bruns clignaient dans les ténèbres, cherchant à voir, cherchant à comprendre, croyant à un rêve, une illusion destinée à tromper ses sens.  
Non, il ne rêvait pas, à moins que la phrase qu'il avait déjà entendue une fois soit vraie, ce qui semblait peu probable.

« Pourquoi devrais je répondre, à des question aussi idiotes et…  
banales ? »

La voix était froide, moqueuse. Elle ressemblait à une autre voix, plus grave, bien qu'il ne se souvienne plus que vaguement de son propriétaire.

« Hé ! Tu sais pas à qui tu t'adresses, pauvre con, alors maintenant dis moi où je suis ! »

« Ou sinon tu appellera ta grande sœur chérie pour te sauver, c'est ça ? »

La voix s'était faite méprisante, et hautaine. Le garçon voulut bouger, frapper, mais il n'y arriva pas. Il entendit la voix rire. Il eut mal.

« Je suis une femelle, alors aie la bonté de me trouver d'autres insultes plus appropriées, et un peu plus originales, si tu veux sortir d'ici. »

« Une… femelle... sortir d'ici, je comprends rien à ce que tu me baragouine ! Parle normalement putain ! »

« … C'est un peu mieux, mais il y a de sérieux progrès à faire. »

Il grogna en entendent encore une fois le rire, puis resta boudeur jusqu'à ce que l'autre rompes le silence. Elle lui avait demandé de la traiter avec respect, ce qu'il fit, plus par obligation d'autre chose.

« Honorable… interlocutrice, veuillez accepter toutes mes plus sincères excuses. Pourriez vous bien vouloir parler avec plus de clarté, et me dire l'endroit où nous nous trouvons, et surtout, comment en sortir ? »

Il avait parlé d'une voix semi admirative, comme le lui avait appris l'un des deux équipiers da sa sœur, en lui disant que les filles adoraient que les garçons leur parlent ainsi. Pourtant, ce dernier avait toujours été jeté par toutes les filles du village, surtout sa sœur, en fait. Il adorait voir sa sœur mettre un râteau à son équipier, c'était marrant.

« C'est mieux, mais dis moi, jeune idiot, toi qui parles si grossièrement, te souviens tu du nom que tes parents t'ont donné à la naissance ? Ou alors, es tu, comme moi, désigné, tantôt avec dédain, tantôt avec respect, sous le nom de ta propre espèce ? »

« Je suis… je m'appelle… Mon nom est…. En fait je crois que j'ai un trou de mémoire. J'ai dû l'oublier. »

« Les humains, comme toi, ont tendance à oublier plein de choses. »

« … »

« Ils oublient leurs promesses, leurs serments. Ils disent n'y être pour rien, et mentent pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Le temps leur fait défaut, mais ils ne prennent pas soin de leur mémoire. C'est affligeant combien ils sont bêtes. »

« Je ne comprend rien, et franchement, tout ce que tu débite, je n'en ai rien à cirer. Je veux rentrer chez moi, point barre. Alors, ce n'est pas quelqu'un comme toi qui vas m'en empêcher, avec des paroles alambiquées et inutiles. »

Le garçon blond bougea, sans prendre garde à la douleur qui le parcourait, puis se calma. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il était enchaîné. Alors, il suivit du bout des doigts la longue ligne des chaînes, sous les huées moqueuses et sinistre de la voix. Un arbre, il était attaché à un arbre. Il le palpa avec attention, l'écorce était dure, rugueuse, et jalonné de sillon, comme si quelqu'un étai déjà venu ici, et avait essayer de taillader l'arbre. Il suivit les sillons, qui faisaient comme un petit chemin maladroitement gravé.  
Il avait froid, bien qu'il n'y ait pas de vent. Le sol était plat, comme si des millions de pieds l'avait piétiné. Le brouillard environnant s'épaissit encore plus, contraignant l'ancien ninja à cligner des yeux, pour voir ne serait-ce d'un peu.

« C'est inutile, Sans Nom. »

« La ferme, connasse ! »

« … »

« Je ne sais pas où ça peut me conduire, si c'est inutile ou non, je… je ne me souviens même plus de mon propre nom… mais… je me souviens d'autres trucs, comme un rêve, ouais c'est ça, un rêve… Je veux sortir d'ici, peu en importe le prix. »

« Et si cela n'était rien d'autre qu'une illusion ? »

« Rien à battre. »

La voix murmura alors quelque chose, d'une voix douce, comme celle d'une mère.

« Hum… ? »

« C'est ton nom… chaton. »

L'enfant se retourna, fixant le brouillard, comme pour se chercher une contenance, puis, une forme indéfinissable se dessina à travers l'épaisseur du brouillard. L'enfant se mit aussitôt en position, et son cœur commença à battre, jusqu'à ce qu'il vit que la forme en question était un chat.  
Un petit chat dont la fourrure châtain était parsemé de taches blanches et rousses, aux yeux verts brillants, et avec un petit museau rose, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal. Omis le minuscule grelot, accroché discrètement à sa patte gauche.  
Le garçon le regarda d'un air étonné, se demandant ce qu'un stupide chat pouvait faire dans un coin pareil. Le chat miaula, le garçon se baissa pour lui caressait la tête, et aussitôt l'animal commença à ronronner, en agitant doucement sa queue sous le nez du gamin.

« Tu as un don pour caresser les gens, tu sais p' tit. »

« M mais tu… tu parles ?! Et cette voix, alors, c'est toi qui débites toutes ces conneries depuis un quarts d'heure ! » Fit le garçon en pointant du doigt le chat, l'air surpris et atterré.

« C'est moi ! » Répondit avec bonne humeur le chat, tout en se léchant la patte, dont le grelot qui y était accrochait par un mince fil rouge sonna, produisant ainsi un petit bruit aigu.

« Mais qui es-tu à la fin ? »

« L'important, c'est plutôt de savoir ce que je vais te faire, mon petit chaton. » Fit la chatte, en sortant ses griffes, et en les pointant vers le gamin, une lueur sadique illuminant ses yeux.

Le soi disant Nawaki déglutit, et eut encore plus froid. Il recula un peu, cherchant un espoir, une issue. Puis, la chatte le griffa à la joue, sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Quelques larmes de sang coulèrent le long de sa joue, pour tomber sur le sol glacial, où l'on aurait pu entendre le bruit sourd de la terre.  
Puis la chatte fit quelques griffures le long du torse du garçon, indifférente à sa douleur et à ses regards de haine.  
Puis, elle se retira. Laissant le petit ninja faible, zébrés du milieu de ventre jusqu'au cou, et qui, pour la première fois, se rendis compte qu'il était entièrement nu. Il cacha tant bien que mal son membre, en dévisageant avec un mélange de haine et de stupeur la chatte, qui éclata de rire.

« Alors, chaton, près pour la suite du rituel ? »

* * *

Il ne pleuvait plus depuis un bon moment, mais Jiraiya ne put s'empêcher de lever encore une fois ses yeux noirs vers le ciel couvert, entièrement gris et lourd. Il n'aimait pas la pluie, dès qu'il pleuvait sa blessure lui faisait mal, et il devait vraiment se retenir pour ne pas aller s'entraîner comme autrefois, lorsque le souvenir d'une blessure humiliante lui reprenait.

En plus, lorsqu'il pleuvait, il avait interdiction de sortir de la maison, il devait alors se terrer comme un rat, le temps que ça se calme. C'était une des conditions pour que Tsunade le laisse tranquille.

Loin que l'idée qu'elle s'occupa de lui soit désagréable (surtout avec ce corps de rêve) mais il était hors de question qu'il soit traité comme un vulgaire infirme. Il était ninja bon sang, et il avait donc un minimum de putain de fierté virile, donc, hors de question de se faire aider, lorsqu'il pouvait bien s'adapter.

Mugen lui, marchait tranquillement au coté du ninja, qui ne lui tenait plus la main, à sa plus grande joie. Il pouvait donc se prêter à un de ses jeux favoris : sauter au-dessus des plus petites flaques d'eau, sans se faire mouiller.

Le ninja en conclut donc un truc : il était encore plus maboul de son père. Il dut le rappeler à l'ordre, puis, finalement, décida de lui tenir la main, parce que mine de rien, il avait pas envie de passer une heure à nettoyer un kimono, sous prétexte que le gamin s'était amusé avec.  
Les larges rues du village était, à la grande satisfaction du sanin, peu encombrées, il pouvait donc être tranquille : pas de cons à l'horizon. Il entreprit de faire une visite rapide pour le gamin, lui montrant le strict nécessaire, évitant les quartiers trop populaires ou trop chauds, lui expliquant avec patience les raccourcis, l'utilité de tel ou tel magasin.  
La visite rapide se termina vers midi, lorsque presque tous les nuages eurent disparu, et que Mugen commença à avoir trop mal aux jambes pour avancer.  
Alors, Jiraiya le traîna sur une grande plate forme, située devant les portraits des Hokage, en lui disant de l'attendre ici ; puis il partit, laissant le garçon perplexe. Le sanin savait qu'à cette d'heure les rues se rempliraient peu à peu, et la plate forme resterait déserte. Il le savait bien, puisqu'il y allait tout les jours lorsqu'il le pouvait. Mugen serait tranquille, pendant que lui apporterait deux ramens, et peut être même qu'il y aurait de belles femmes à voir. Rien que d'y penser il avait hâte d'y être.

Le petit garçon, lui, attendit, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende une voix claire et aiguë derrière lui.

« Dis, qu'est ce que tu fais ici, toi ? »

Il se retourna ; une fille, ayant à peu près le même age que lui, se tenait debout, l'air ennuyé. Elle était petite pour son âge, un peu comme lui, mais elle avait des traits fins, de longs cheveux noirs tirés en arrière en une queue de cheval, un teint halé, renforcé par son manteau et son short beige. Elle portait un pantalon noir, et des bottes sombres et épaisses.  
La fille n'était pas très jolie en fait, mais elle faisait sérieusement penser au garçon au bâton fumant que Mugen avait vu. Celui-ci avait un nom si compliqué qu'il n'arrivait qu'à articuler les deux premières syllabes, ce qui agaçait le garçon en question.

« Qu'est ce que tu as à me mater comme ça ? » Grogna la fille, en s'asseyant près du garçon, qui rougit un peu et bafouilla timidement des excuses. Ce qui semblait n'intéresser nullement la fillette qui s'étendit en baillant.

« Il y a de très beau nuages aujourd'hui. » Dit elle d'un ton laconique, le garçon regarda le ciel, mais ne put pas vraiment dire qu'est ce qu'un nuage avait de si beau.

« Hé ! Tu me fais de l'ombre à te mettre debout comme ça ! »

« Excuse moi… »

« Mouais, pas grave, c'est pas comme si tu me cachait la vue avec un papier comme ce nigaud d'Akira. »

« A- Akira ? »

« Ouais, le gosse le plus chiant de l'Académie, après bien sur môsieur destin et l'autre con de Hige. Ces trois là, on dirait que leur but dans l'existence est de faire chier les autres. Galère, rien que d'y penser ça me soule. »

Répondit lentement la fille, en se frottant l'oreille avec son petit doigt, toujours allongée, et toujours avec son air blasé.

« C'est quoi l'Akatémi ? »

L'étudiante se releva d'un coup et le fixa d'un air surpris, avant de soupirer et de dire :

« Tu sais que t'es lourd comme mec toi. Bon, l'académie, c'est l'endroit où des mômes comme toi et moi sommes livrés à des profs sadiques et/ou chiants pour apprendre le ninjutsu, et ainsi devenir ninjas, enfin, si on ne pète pas un câble avant. »

« C'est dur ? »

« Nan, mais c'est ultra chiant, surtout le cours de théorie, il nous font plancher deux heures sur une minuscule feuille de papier. Alors, moi, comme cela me saoule trop, hé ben je roupille, mais après mes vieux se plaignent etc…heureusement mon frère me donne un coup de main pour la pratique.»

« Tu as un frère ? »

« Ouais, il est aussi motivé que moi, mais un peu plus doué. Je crois que ma mère le préfère à moi. Il est chûnin depuis un moment, mais cela fait des mois qu'elle lui demande avec force de devenir jônin. Des fois, ça fait un peu peur quand même, tu te rends compte qu'elle a failli exploser tout le mobilier du salon pour une histoire de grade ! »

Elle se rallongea en poussant encore une fois un soupir, elle était un peu fatigué d'avoir autant parler, surtout à un petit mec qui semblait, à en croire son air ahuri, venir d'un coin paumé. Le pauvre, il était tombé bien mal.

« Et toi, t'as un frangin ? »

« Oui, mais on n'a pas le même papa et la même maman. »

« Ha okay… »

La fillette regarda l'enfant, et vit passer un instant de la tristesse sur le visage du gamin, tristesse qui disparut aussitôt sous un masque neutre.

« Il est très sympa, mais on n'a pas pu beaucoup se voir. Je ne l'ai vu que cinq fois en sept jours. Trois matins et deux après midi. Shizune a dit qu'il avait mis du temps à guérir de ses blessures. »

« Oh, désolé. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'en sais rien, mais ma tante n'arrête pas de dire qu'il faut s'excuser dans ce genre de situation. Elle dit que cela s'appelle de la politesse. Moi, perso, j' trouve ça chiant. Et tes vieux, à toi, ils ne sont pas trop chiants ? »

« Je n'en ai pas. »

« Ho, désolé. »

« Mais j'ai un tuteur… »

« Ho, il est sympa ? »

« Il fait peur, et il lui manque un bras. »

« La vache le bouquet, t'es un sacré veinard toi ! »

« « Veinard ? » »

« Chanceux. Mais je rigole, en gros tu n'as pas vraiment de chance, toi.»

Mugen la regarda, l'air un peu perdu. Puis, il fit comme la jeune Nara et s'allongea.

« Au fait, c'est bien beau de s'allonger en regardant les nuages, et les portraits des vieux Hokage, mais je sais toujours pas ton nom moi. »

« Mugen. »

« « Rêve » ? Bizarre comme nom, m'enfin, ça te va bien, avec des yeux zarbes comme les tiens. Moi, je m'appelle Kojikako Nara du clan Nara. »

« J'aime bien ton nom. »

« Je suis contente pour toi, même si j'en ai rien à faire. »

« Je trouve que c'est toi qui est bizarre. »

« C'est celui qui le dit qui l'est. »

Les deux enfants rigolèrent un peu avant de regarder les nuages. Mugen se dit que c'était plutôt agréable en fin de compte, jusqu'à ce qu'un garçonnet blond avec des vêtements noirs se plante devant eux, l'air menaçant.

« Hé Akira, pousse toi, tu nous fais de l'ombre, en plus, il y a un beau cumulus derrière toi, alors si tu pouvais bouger un peu ce qui te sers de graisse. »

« Hé, ma biche, tu pourrais parler plus poliment au futur ninja légendaire! »

« Galère, il remet ça, t'es reloue comme gars, tu sais ? »

« « Ninja légendaire ? » »

« Ouais, comme les sanins quoi ! Et après je deviendrai le plus grand des Hokage…. »

« Et tout le monde sera obligé de reconnaître qu'il n'y a pas meilleur que toi dans l'univers, on le sait Akira, maintenant, va jouer au ninja avec les moineaux, va. »

Elle avait toujours gardé une voix calme, même si on sentait une pointe d'agacement dans sa voix. Elle s'était relevé, et se tenait maintenant debout, l'air toujours blasé. Mugen aussi s'était relevé, et Akira regardait maintenant d'un air rageur la jeune Nara.

« Ne te moque pas de moi ! Un jour ou l'autre je serai élu Hokage, pendant que toi, tu mènera une vie ennuyeuse et… et… ennuyeuse ! »

« Heu, allo la terre, ici Konoha ! « Une vie ennuyeuse et…et….ennuyeuse » c'est exactement ce que je veux. Je veux une vie calme et sans emmerdes. Si je veux devenir ninja c'est uniquement parce que je trouve ça excitant, et pour que mes vieux me foutent la paix, point barre. Après, si tu veux devenir hokage, c'est ton choix, mais franchement, t'es le plus nul de l'académie, même moi qui fais rien en classe, j'arrive sans peine à avoir des meilleurs résultats que toi. Alors, crois moi, cela va être dur, surtout si tu veux devenir un « ninja légendaire » avant. »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Mugen, inconscient de la tension qui commençait à monter.

« Parce que en gros un Hokage c'est le ninja le plus balaise du village, et crois moi, pour être le plus balaise sur environs milles ninjas expérimentés, faut vraiment être soit spécial, soit avoir une chance d'enfer. Ce que, vous deux, vous n'avez pas. »

Expliqua avec ennui la fillette, fatiguée de parler autant.

« Les deux » se regardèrent, l'un avec curiosité, l'autre avec dédain. Non, il ne pouvait pas être comme ce petit être blafard et rachitique, se dit tout bas le plutôt grand Akira, bien qu'il ne mesura que trois centimètre de plus que lui, et que Mugen aie pris un peu de couleur.

« Et puis d'abord, c'est qui lui ? » Fit le blond en pointant du doigt le petit brun.

« Je m'appelle Mugen. »

« J't' ai jamais vu dans le coin, et je me balade souvent dans le village.»

« Disons plutôt que tu fous la merde. Dis Akira, ce n'est pas que tu nous ennui, mais pourquoi t'es venu ? »

Akira eut comme une révélation, avec l'air ahuri qui allait avec.

« Ha oui, Hige et Kai ont ordonné le rassemblement des unités, pour jouer à la guerre secrète des ninjas, et ils m'ont dit de venir te chercher, car il manque des membres, tu sais à cause de l'épidémie de grippe. »

« Tiens, j' croyais que c'était à cause du poisson de la cantoche, bon enfin, je viens. Salut Akira, au revoir Mugen ! »

Elle partit rapidement, et les deux garçons la suivirent du regard, avant de s'observer de nouveau mutuellement. Ensuite, Akira partit sans dire au revoir, mais sans décrocher son regard de celui du fils du serpent, qui fit pareil que lui. Ils se détestaient mutuellement, mais sans trop savoir pourquoi.  
Puis, Mugen se rassit, en attendant Jiraiya, il commençait sérieusement à avoir faim !

* * *

Il courut le long de la forêt baignée de pluie. Ses yeux rouges, froids et vifs, guettaient le moindre mouvement suspect, le moindre bruit qui pourrait être perçu comme un indice de la présence ennemie.  
Il ramena en arrière un pan de sa large cape noire bon marché, qui pourrait entraver ses mouvements. Pour ensuite s'arrêter au pied d'un cyprès au tronc élancé, et dont l'odeur fraîche, mêlée à celles des autres arbres ainsi qu'à celle de la pluie, lui faisait presque tourner la tête.  
La capuche noire rabattue sur la tête, cachant ainsi ses cheveux et une partie de son visage blafard, lui permettait de ne pas être gêné par les gouttes de pluie, ou le vent qui soufflait fortement. Soudain, un bruit dans les feuillages attira son attention. D'un mouvement, le jeune Uchiwa tira son épée de son « fourreau », caché dans son dos. Il partit immédiatement à l'origine du bruit, fendant d'un coup sec les malheureux arbustes.  
Là, l'ennemi, qui pour une fois avait agi comme un shinobi digne de ce nom (et de son âge) avait disparu dans les épais feuillages des arbres, et ne l'avait pas attaqué tout de suite, avec son habituel sourire à mi chemin entre l'amusement, la joie, et l'excitation.  
Alors il reprit la course, le combat contre cet ennemi, qui n'en était pas un après tout. Enfin presque.  
Ils se retrouvèrent, firent s'entrechoquer leurs armes, l'un une épée, l'autre un kunai. Puis, ils restèrent sur leurs positions, se regardant avec le même regard, eux qui étaient si différents.  
Tout deux refusaient de rompre en premier, de montrer leurs faiblesses à l'autre. Non, ils étaient forts, et ils le resteraient toujours. Cela faisait partie intégrante de leur nindo, si différents soient-t-ils. Puis, d'un accord tacite, ils laissèrent tomber leurs armes sur l'herbe verte de la forêt, réduisant leur combat à un duel de poings et d'esquives.  
Puis, l'autre tomba, une chute improvisée, puisqu'il se rattrapa, et lui lança une technique de vent, que Sasuke esquiva. Avec un étrange mélange de défi et de plaisir, qu'il ne montra pas, gardant son visage impassible.  
Le blond l'attendait sur l'herbe, son regard bleu perdu entre les feuillages. 

Enfin, il semblait perdu, car en fait il guettait la moindre occasion, le moindre pas.

Alors, Sasuke ne le fit pas attendre plus longtemps, et le réattaqua.  
D'un mouvement, il se glissa derrière lui, et lui porta le premier vrai coup, envoyant le jeune homme rouler sur l'herbe fraîche, imbibé de pluie.  
Celui-ci se releva, ses yeux bleus brillaient d'une colère sourde, surtout lorsqu'il hurla une insulte mainte fois répétée, et mainte fois prise avec le même regard d'indifférence.  
Rien n'avait changé entre ces deux la, et c'était bien pour leur plaire.  
Ce fut le poing de Naruto, qui redémarra la danse quotidienne, lorsqu'il entra en contact avec la joue si pâle de l'Uchiwa. Du sang perla, sans qu'il s'en soucie, préférant répondre par un autre coup de poing.

C'était une danse, des paroles sans mots. Après sûrement, ils iraient manger, Naruto avec son vrai sourire, en apparence pas tellement différent que celui qu'il avait porté durant toute ses années, non un vrai.  
Sasuke, le suivrait, le regard toujours noir, toujours vide. Ils respireraient un peu, et après, ils pourraient recommencer, autant de fois qu'ils le voudraient, puisqu'ils étaient seuls dans cette forêt, et seuls dans ce village étranger.  
Naruto pensait ainsi, mais pour le jeune Uchiwa, cela allait autrement.  
Le combat terminé, il irait reprendre son épée mouillée, la sécherait, et la remettrait sur son dos. Mais, il n'oublierait pas que cette danse, si agréable soit-elle, il y mettrait fin un jour ou l'autre.  
L'Idiot ne comprendrait pas, personne ne comprendrait, peut être était ce mieux ainsi.

Car après Itachi, il n'y aurait plus rien.  
En attendant, il combattait, il dansait, profitant du court répit qu'il avait lui même choisi, quand d'autres croyaient lui avoir accordé une seconde chance.  
Pauvres idiots.

« Sasuke, tu viens ? »

Fit l'Idiot, en se retournant, une lueur inquiète dans le regard.

« Qu'est ce que tu crois idiot ? »

« C'est bon abruti, pas la peine de le prendre sur ce ton ! »

Le blond tourna la tête, d'un air presque boudeur. Sasuke vint le voir, et le fixa avec ses yeux noirs.

«… Qu'est ce que tu as, sale frimeur ! »

Sasuke lui tapota d'un coup le front, avant de lui faire ce sourire moqueur qui énervait Naruto, et le soulageait tout autant. Puis, l'Uchiwa se retourna, et le ninja put voir son reflet sur la lame de l'épée. Il l'observa un instant, puis alla rejoindre Sasuke. Encore une fois. Le sourire aux lèvres.  
La pluie cessa doucement, et les nuages lentement se dissipèrent, laissant passer de fins rayons de soleil. Le kunai gisait encore dans l'herbe verte, mouillée, reflétant la lumière qui peu à peu revenait.

* * *

Alors, j'espère que le chapitre vous as plus. Comme vous pouvez le constater, le cinquième chapitre est assez spécial... je l'expliquerais en temps et en heure (mas si décidement vous ne comprenez rien à mon histoire, dites le moi). Ensuite, je voudrais avoir votre avis sur le chapitre (qu'il soit négatif, ou non), ou même sur l'histoire en général, pour m'améliorer, ou sûre que je me sois améliorer (ou que je n'écris pas pour une poigné de personnes ) 

En tout les cas, merci d'avoir lu, et bonne journée (et bonne année en retard en prime). A bientot.


	6. Deux ninjas

**Présentation :** Histoire Post Naruto

**Genre** : général.

**Bêta ****lectrice**: Yohko the demo

**Rating :** T

**Source :** Naruto

**Disclaimer: **Pour ce qu'il en fait dernièrement, je les lui laisse bien volontiers. Au fait, vous croyez d'Itachi est mort, ou alors, c'est encore une de ses ruses? Parce que avec tout ces retournement de situation, on n'en a pas fini. 

**Couples **: couples divers et variés. Devinez, c'est très amusant, vous verrez. 

**Attention :** Du sang, des serpents, de la violence, des sous entendus plus ou moins douteux, des psychopathes (sérieusement, il n'y en a pas quant que ça…quoique), des personnages inventés, des envies de meurtres, et des allusions polysémiques. 

**Un p'tit résumé car j'ai conscience d'avoir vraiment abusé:**

Un an après que Sasuke eut combattu Orochimaru, et Deidara, et que Jiraiya eut été vaincu, le pays d'Oto et de Konoha se reconstruisent, pansant tant bien que mal, leurs blessures. 

L'équipe de Konoha-maru et Hanabi se font repérés par des ninjas du son. Pendant ce temps, un enfant fuit, et est attiré par le duo, à cause des bruits de détonation (merci Konoha-maru). Des hommes se lancent à la poursuite de l'enfant, et ne mettent pas longtemps à le retrouver. 

Un des ninja d'Oto, trouve l'enfant, Konoha-maru le tue avant qu'il ne lui face du mal, et emporte l'enfant pour le mettre à l'abris. Hanabi elle, reste, et combat, les survivants (deux). Les autres ninjas étant des genin, ils avaient été plutôt faciles à battre, surtout que, ils ne connaissent pas l'esprit d'équipe.

Du coté de chez Konoha-maru (désolée, je lis Proust), il fais connaissance avec le gosse, se lie même d'amitié avec lui, et lui propose même d'être «son» grand frère, sauf que, les raisons ne sont pas aussi simples/claires qu'en apparence. Après, il se remet en route, pour aider son amie sans lâcher un: «Je dois aller aider, la fille la plus énervante et autoritaire du village.»

Malgré son sourire, il est inquiet, et as raison de l'être.

Ceux qui font partis de l'organisation appelée «Confrérie» (où l'auteur est allé trouver un nom pareil, franchement?) attaquent les ninjas du Son, et Hanabi. La Hyuga, et l'un des shinobi, Hike, sont blessés, l'autre est mort. Retournement de situation: Hike s'allie à Hanabi pour contrer les hommes, non sans désir de revanche. Le mort était son seul ami. 

Pendant le «retour», Konoha-maru n'arrive pas chassé les mots de sa coéquipière de sa tête: «Tu es trop sympa, faible et maladroit mais sympa.». Son inquiétude monte, il regrette Naruto et Sasuke. Mais surtout, il regrette surtout de n'être pas assez fort.

Le chef de l'organisation (oui, l'auteur préfère cette dénomination, finalement), s'impatiente, puis, touche lentement la marque laissé par un sanin aux cheveux blancs, vingt ans auparavant.

Pendant ce temps, dans un village isolé (en ruine?) un vieux moine supérieur est interrompu dans sa prière, par un individu qu'il semble connaître sur le bout de ses vieux doigts. Ils discutent, parlent de choses étranges. «Corps sans âme»? Univers astral? L'auteur aurait t elle péter un câble plus tôt que prévu? (Quoi! On peut toujours se le demander ) 

Le plus jeune des hommes parles aussi d'une vingtaine d'années. Attendez, est ce que ce ne serait pas Orochimaru? 

Il tue le vieil homme car il n'a pas obtenu l'objet de son désir, puis, dans un soupir, le sanzo (moine supérieur, rien à voir avec Saiyuki, que je recommande chaudement ), traite l'homme d'idiot, et l'appelle «bijû» Orochi. Celui-ci le traite d'idiot, en lui disant qu'il aurait du le tuer lorsqu'il en avait l'occasion. 

Pourtant, il n'avait pas vu que le moine avait utilisé un sûtra, et qu'il avait pensé l'échange équivalent. (Rien a voir avec FMA, j'expliquerais tout après, mais il faut savoir que je ne plagie rien (au pire, je fait des clins d'œil, point.)

Plus loin, un homme, copie conforme du tuer se réveille, il prononce les nom de Jiraiya et Tsunade, et désigne le troisième hokage comme son maitre. Plus tard, il se mettra en chemin vers Konoha, son village natal. Il a les cheveux noirs, les yeux jaunes, et est cruel, froid, et amateur de torture. Au final, où s'arrête l'illusion, et la réalité, qui est vraiment Orochimaru? Alors, Homme, ou Démon?

Il tueras une fille, conserveras le corps d'un garçon, pour des expériences amorales, et conservera une certaine mélancolie, et verra des cauchemars. Il semble malade et affaiblis, mais demeurent cruel, et froids, sans pitié, ni morale. Alors, victime, ou bourreau?

Bientôt, viendra le temps du retour. 

Revenons en à nos genin, maintenant, eux sont de retour dans leur village natal. L'un n'as pas réapparut, mais pendant le combat, s'est avéré être plus sombre que ce qu'il n'y parait en réalité. Pour qui est cette rancœur qui le ronge? Et ces paroles qui le hantent, et le mette en fureur. Que s'est t il donc passé un an avant l'histoire, et, finalement, quels sont ces sentiments pour son jeune «protégé». Frère, rappel, ami, ou simple «outil»?

La Hyuga elle, dans la nuit, à la fenêtre de sa chambre, scrute le ciel, une chanson aux paroles confuses en tête. Lentement, elle se remémore pourquoi ils étaient seuls, sans maitre pour les protéger, et pense mélancoliquement à son cousin, disparu, il y a un an. Disparu, pas mort. 

L'enfant as été confié à Jiraiya, pour la simple, et bonne raison que le gamin se révèle être fils d'Orochimaru (peau pale, iris noires, fendus, cheveux noirs, caractère calme, c'était dur à comprendre.). Son nom, dorénavant, est Mugen. Il est calme, timide, réservé, fait des cauchemars, appelle son tuteur «maman» dans son sommeil, et surtout, est décidemment à coté de la plaque. 

Jiraiya a du mal à se faire ce petit parasite/sale mioche qui vient pourrie sa retraite de valeureux ninja, et écrivain. Il ne pourra plus jamais être ninja.

Mugen, en attendant Jiraiya, partit chercher des ramens, rencontre, sur la plate forme devant les portraits des Hokage, deux personnes. Kojikako Nara, sœur de Shikamaru, et Akira, garçon mal élevé, et lourd au possible, voulant devenir Hokage. 

S'il se lie d'amitié avec la Nara, sa relation est ambiguë avec Akira. Mélange de curiosité, de dégoût, de méfiance, et peut être même une pointe d'étonnement. Pourquoi donc, la benjamine du clan, aurait dit qu'ils se ressemblaient? Cela n'a aucun sens.

Enfin, dans un autre pays, Sasuke et Naruto voyagent, combattent, contre des ennemis, contre eux-mêmes, et se supportent l'un l'autre. Ils sont équipiers, amis, rivaux, ils ont une mission en commun. Pour autant, l'Uchiwa veut toujours couper les liens. Parce que après son frère, il n'y aurait plus rien. 

**Note:** Je n'ai pas tout décris, car au final, je risque de tout dévoiler (et j'ai quant même lâché un paquet d'information/révélations) Alors, c'est moins confus?

Vos commentaires, et remarques sont les bienvenus, si vous voulez éclaircir un point dites le moi, je sus votre humble et dévouée serviteur. 

Bonne lecture:

* * *

Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés au village, les quelques habitants les avaient regardés d'un œil discret, furtif, inquiet. Les deux avaient leurs capuches sombres rabattues sur leurs têtes, cachant leurs cheveux et leurs yeux. Ils avaient demandaient l'hospitalité dans une des auberges du hameau. Il n'y en avait qu'une, assez grande, mais vide à cette époque ; le village n'avait pas l'habitude des visites, surtout pas celles d'étrangers, et encore moins de ninja. 

Car ils en étaient, c'était évident à leur façon de bouger, d'agir, et l'on en eut la confirmation après l'accident de la petite Mariko. 

Il n'était pas rare de croiser, sur les routes sauvages de la montagne, des individus ; certains étaient des moines itinérants, d'autre des voyageurs égarés. Plus rare, et plus dangereux encore, étaient les rencontres avec les guerriers sans maîtres. Les hommes-vagues, comme on les appelait naguère, s'étaient reconvertis aux vols, et aux pillages. 

Habituellement, on interdisait aux enfants de pénétrer au cœur de la forêt de la montagne, prétextant monstres et autres créatures fantasmagoriques. Pourtant, cela n'avait pas suffit à éloigner un groupe d'enfants, cinq pour être précis, qui allèrent se perdre un jour de pluie.

Une dizaine d'adultes, hommes et femmes, allèrent les rechercher, malgré le froid glacial.

A l'aube, il n'en restait plus qu'un : la nièce du gérant de l'auberge où logeaient Sasuke et Naruto. 

Ce dernier avait voulu aider les villageois dès que les enfants s'étaient perdus, mais Sasuke lui avait dit d'attendre un peu. Selon lui, il y avait très peu de chance que les petits aient fait une mauvaise rencontre, ou qu'ils soient tombés dans un gouffre, puisque la forêt s'étendait au pied de la montagne. 

Naruto avait contemplé d'un air sceptique son ami, avant de regarder, à travers la vitre de l'auberge, une jeune femme hurlant le nom de son enfant. Il eut mal.

Lorsque, une heure plus tard, ils revinrent, les deux ninjas ne parlèrent pas, ne firent rien, mais Sasuke reconnut l'air soulagé de Naruto. 

Toujours à s'inquiéter des autres, trop selon le jeune Uchiwa ; trop gamin, pas assez ninja, tendant la main à ceux en difficulté, ou pire à ceux qui lui semblait sympathiques, et trop bête pour reprendre sa confiance. Le shinobi au sharingan en était la preuve vivante. 

Toutefois, un enfant manquait toujours, malgré les recherches. On ne le trouva pas lorsque le soleil se leva, et les villageois étaient trop préoccupés pour remarquer que les ninjas étaient partis depuis belle lurette, sans payer. Semblables à des ombres.

Comme quelques heures auparavant, ce fut l'odeur des arbres qui accueillit le jeune ninja, dans l'épaisse forêt, dont les arbres noirs aux feuillages sombres, s'accordaient à merveille avec la teinte grise d'un ciel nuageux.

Il aurait voulu profiter de cet air, comme la veille, mais, son sens du devoir le lui interdisait. Ainsi que la lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux bleus de son compagnon qui courait a coté de lui, sautant d'arbre en arbre sans la moindre difficulté.

Le jeune ninja entama des signes, puis se dédoubla, devant le regard toujours aussi neutre et sombre de son ami.

Bien que leurs niveaux soient assez semblable, Naruto avait manifestement un don pour cette technique : simple au premier abord, elle était en fait plus complexe que prévu.

Il fallait en effet contrôler son chakra de sorte que tous les clones en aient en partie égale, ce qui nécessitait soit un chakra assez conséquent, soit une totale maîtrise de son énergie. 

Ensuite, il fallait contrôler les clones, faire attention où ils allaient, pour ne pas en faire une arme autodestructrice à défaut d'une bonne défense. 

Car cette technique, inventée soi disant par le second Hokage, était construite pour la défense: être à plusieurs endroits en même temps permettait à la fois de surveiller les adversaires et de gagner du temps pendant qu'ils cherchaient l'original parmi l'armée de copies. 

Elle était idéale pour affronter des ennemis plus fort et/ou plus expérimentés que soi. Celle ci convenait donc parfaitement à Naruto, dont le principal défaut, malgré sa maturité nouvellement acquise, consistait à toujours chercher les ennuis où il ne fallait pas, chez les «plus forts que lui ». 

Idiot obstiné qu'il était. 

Enroulé sur le bras de l'Uchiwa, le serpent glissa et siffla, sa langue rose pendait et s'agitait dans l'air, comme un ver de terre s'agitant au soleil. 

La métaphore amusa Naruto, qui rigola un peu, jusqu à ce qu'il sente un de ses clones disparaître, signe qu'il avait était vaincu. Par un homme portant l'armure ensanglanté d'un samouraï, une épée à la main, un enfant sous le bras. Il était brun et avait une cicatrice sur la main gauche. 

Dès qu'un de ses clones disparaissait, sa « mémoire » revenait à Naruto comme s'il avait été lui même dans la situation, ce qui lui permettait de localiser telle ou telle cible, sans se faire repérer. Enfin en théorie, parce que lui et la discrétion…

Autant dire tout de suite que Tsunade était le Kage le plus travailleur du monde. 

Ils se dirigèrent d'un coup vers la droite, pour se retrouver quelques minutes plus tard à courser le voleur, son épée maintenant dans un fourreau, attaché sa taille, l'enfant, inerte, sous son bras droit. Il avait compris à qui il avait affaire, et essayait de semer ses poursuivants.

L'adolescent blond voulut lancer des shuriken mais Sasuke l'arrêta en posant sa main sur la sienne. Naruto comprit le message. 

Il partit dans une autre direction, et lorsqu'il eut disparu entre les feuillages, son ami se mit à composer des signes. Un serpent apparut, énorme, glissant jusqu'au guerrier pour l'attaquer. 

Il dégaina son arme, essayant de fendre le serpent. 

L'adolescent blond choisit ce moment pour sortir des fourrés, accompagné de trois clones ; ils attaquèrent le guerrier pendant que Naruto subtilisait l'enfant, avant de revenir près de Sasuke, un sourire gamin et moqueur aux lèvres.

Sasuke aussi souriait, mais d'une autre manière, invisible, sans émotion autre que la froide satisfaction d'avoir attrapé sa proie. Il ressemblait au maître des serpents dans sa jeunesse, ou même à son ancêtre, le meilleur ami du fondateur de Konoha, avant qu'ils ne s'affrontent dans la vallée de la fin. 

Son invocation s'enroula autour du rônin, l'empêchant de bouger, voire, à ses yeux exorbités, de respirer. 

Un échange de regard tacite, des vêtements et des corps qui se frôlèrent, presque consciemment, et Naruto repartit vers le village, tenant dans ses bras l'enfant inconsciente, mais vivante, laissant Sasuke s'occuper du reste. 

Celui-ci tira de sa poche une petite fiole, de celles qui sont fréquentes dans le laboratoire de Kabuto, là bas au pays du son. Il n'aimait pas l'utiliser, sauf en cas de besoin. 

Il se pencha vers l'ancien samourai le fixant de ses yeux noirs. Il fut étonné de constater à quel point son ennemi était jeune, à peine plus âgé que lui même. Il était horriblement maigre aussi, sa vie devait être difficile. 

Il murmura sa question, ne voulant pas brusquer le guerrier terrifié par la mort déshonorante qui, selon lui, l'attendait. Il ignorait évidemment à qui il avait affaire ; Sasuke n'aimait pas tuer pour rien, un peu comme Naruto, un peu comme tout les ninjas de la feuille. Comme sa mère. 

Quand la petite brune se réveilla, elle se trouvait dans les bras de son ninja préféré. Le blond, celui qui riait tout le temps, à la voix forte et chaude, pas l'autre, aux cheveux noirs comme du charbon, celui qui faisait presque peur, avec son serpent vert. L'adolescent de seize ans lui demanda si elle allait bien. Elle hocha la tête, essayant de se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé avant. La promenade, il fallait cueillir des champignons, le bruit, les copains restant en arrière, le fantôme qui apparaît. 

Elle se glaça en pensant à lui, il faisait très peur, extrêmement peur. Naruto plaisanta avec elle jusqu'à qu'il arrive à l'auberge où les adultes n'étaient pas encore rentrés. Il donna à la fillette l'argent manquant, puis lui dit adieu en souriant et partit rejoindre son compagnon sans laisser de trace. 

Plus tard, le gérant découvrit avec joie sa nièce dans l'auberge, mais fut surprit que les ninjas ne soient pas restés, au moins pour avoir quelque chose en récompense. Il pensait que les ninjas n'étaient attiré que par l'argent. Cependant, il se promit de les récompenser, si d'aventure ils revenaient. 

Ils retrouvèrent bientôt un corps inerte, sans aucune traces de blessures, le guerrier était endormi, un mot à ses cotés : « il ne se réveillera que dans quelque jours. J'ai pris son arme, mais ligotez le, et prévenez la garde de votre seigneur. La prochaine fois, faites en sorte de dire aux gosses le vrai danger de la forêt. Bonne chance. »

Travail propre, pas la moindre goutte de sang, arrivée et départ sans vagues et sans bruit, c'était bel et bien des ninjas. Déroutant, très déroutant. 

* * *

Un pinceau à la main, il traçait avec lenteur les quelques signes noirs sur la feuille blanche. Un encrier bleu pâle était posé à coté, à moitié rempli avec le liquide sombre. Jiraiya s'était installé, comme d'habitude, dans le salon où il tentait de trouver de l'inspiration. La pièce était éclairée par deux fenêtres. Elle n'était composée que d'une table, une commode, et deux fauteuils bruns confortables, sans oublier un tapis, brun aussi. Le strict minimum.

Il avait souvent accusé Orochimaru de radinerie à ce sujet, résultat, ils s'étaient retrouvé avec une télévision, qu'ils n'avait jamais pensé à allumer. Ah si, pour regarder les films pornographiques en noir et blanc du samedi soir. 

Orochimaru détestait ce genre de navet niais et vulgaire, alors rien que pour l'embêter, Jiraya les lui mettait. S'il s'avisait de quitter la pièce, le sanin au crapaud mettait le son au maximum, dérangeant ainsi les voisins, et son ami. Il n'avait qu'à pas avoir une ouie si fine, d'abord.

Le futur traître revenait toujours à la charge, énervé, et pris d'une envie soudaine de transformer l'Idiot Pervers en un punching-ball humain. Démarrait aussitôt une course poursuite, qui finissait invariablement par une chute, une prise de tête, des engueulades, des insultes, des coups aussi.

Après, une réconciliation, des mains qui se frôlaient dans le clair obscur du couloir, et un sourire minuscule se dessinant lentement sur le visage blafard de l'assassin.

Ensuite, le pervers souriait, et riait, sans d'aucun des deux ne sache pourquoi, et ils allaient s'entraîner, malgré l'heure tardive, et les protestations des pauvres voisins. C'était comme ça tous les samedi, jusque ce que la troisième et dernière guerre secrète des ninjas n'atteigne son apogée. 

Jiraiya baissa la tête, l'air un peu plus froid, se concentrant sur l'histoire de son roman. Jusqu'à ce que le petit arrive, avec dans ses mains le grand livre que Jiraiya lui avait prêté, ouvert sur une photographie de château. Plus exactement le château de Tanzaku, après sa toute nouvelle rénovation, celle qui avait précédé les fameuses retrouvailles des sanins. 

Il désigna de son doigt la légende du cliché, et demanda timidement si Jiraiya pouvait le lui lire. 

« Tu sais pas lire, ou quoi ? »

Grogna froidement le sanin, en fixant toujours la feuille blanche. 

« Non. »

Là, le vieil homme regarda d'un coup le fils du traître. Celui-ci avait baissé la tête, et semblait dans un état proche de la honte extrême.

Jiraiya prit conscience qu'en sa présence, il baissait souvent la tête, comme s'il n'osait pas le regarder en face. Comme s'il avait peur de lui.

« C- c'est grave ? »

« T'as quel age, déjà ? »

« Sept ou huit ans. »

Mon dieu, il avait au moins deux ou trois ans de retard. S'il ne s'était pas trompé dans son age…Il avait toujours le regard tourné vers le sol.

« Si. Mais bon, je vais t'apprendre, puisque j'ai rien d'autre à foutre. »

Le garçon releva soudain la tête, mais il ne lui souriait pas, gardant le même visage neutre qu'avait son père. Il avait l'air un peu surpris. 

« Allez viens, mais je te préviens, si tu ne m'écoutes pas, ou si tu me fatigues, tu remontes dans la chambre. Compris ? »

« Euh… oui. » 

« Et arrête de me regarder comme ça, je suis pas un psychopathe amateur de chair fraîche. »

« C'est quoi un « sitopape » ? »

« Ton géniteur quand il était de bonne humeur, je me souviens même que…bon, allez, viens.» Se reprit qu'il d'une voix dure. Puis, une fois que le garçon fut près de lui, il traça sur deux feuilles des caractères différents. 

« Bon, alors, c'est pas très compliqué. Chaque signes correspond à une voire deux syllabes. Il y a deux syllabaires : les hiragana, et katakana. D'habitude, on apprend d'abord les hiragana, mais aujourd'hui, je vais faire un tour d'horizon avant de te montrer les kanji, d'accord ? »

« Oui. »

Alors, il se mit au travail. Il avait des problèmes d'articulation, et de mémoire, cependant, il était assez doué pour imiter. Alors, Jiraiya traçais d'abord un signe, avant de donner le pinceau au petit. Il avait une écriture qui finit par ressembler à s'y méprendre à celle de Jiraiya, ce qui quelque part le fit rire. Si seulement l'autre pouvait voir son idiot de fils à l'œuvre…

Une heure était passée, lorsqu'on sonna à la porte. 

Jiraiya alla ouvrir, suivit de près par l'enfant, détail dont il n'avait rien à faire.

Cela devait être le gérant du bar où il était allé pour se changer les idées : il en avait oublié de payer. Pourtant, il n'était pas si ivre que ça. Bon, à vrai dire, il avait abusé de la boisson en apprenant l'existence du gamin, en même temps que l'apparition d'une responsabilité dont il se serait bien gardé.

Mine de rien, il n'avait pas marqué sur son front : « baby Sitter pour enfants de génies à tendances suicidaires ou psychopathes ». Certes, on ne l'avait pas forcé, pieds et poings liés, à prendre sous son aile ces gamins solitaires, trop, mais il ne fallais pas boucher le bouchon trop loin.

Il avait voulu expliquer les choses à peu près comme cela à son ex équipière, mais elle ne l'avait pas écouté, et l'avait traîné à l'hôpital, là où le gamin roupillait. 

Après, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais son seul argument se résuma à un non, pas convaincant le moins du monde. 

Quatrejours plus tard, le temps de faire le « ménage » dans la maison, il accueillait le gosse.

Soit Tsunade le connaissait sur le bout de ses doigts peinturlurés avec un soin horriblement superbe, soit il s'était ramolli. C'était assurément la première solution, quoiqu'elle lui fasse aussi peur que la seconde. 

Il ouvrit la porte et grogna joyeusement un bonjour, que son interlocutrice rependit de sa voix chaleureuse et surprise. Comme d'habitude, elle portait son kimono beige qui faisait ressortir ses formes avantageuses, à en croire les regards furtifs que Jiraiya lançait. Par contre, elle n'avait pas mis son manteau vert au signe du jeu, malgré la froide température de saison.

« Tu sais que tu aurais dû te couvrir, on vas croire après que je veut sauter le Hokage tout de suite, et que tu n'as pas voulu me faire attendre.»

« Espèce de sale p… »

« Ça veut dire quoi « sauter » monsieur ? »

Silence.

Les deux vieux ninjas regardèrent l'enfant, l'air surpris. Mugen trouva que Tsunade, avec ses yeux noisettes calmes et sa voix chaude, faisait moins peur que son tuteur. Elle au moins avait ses deux bras ; d'ailleurs, il remarqua qu'ils grelottaient un peu. 

Il se demanda si les deux adultes avaient entendu sa question ; autant la répéter au cas où, mais en articulant un peu mieux, comme monsieur Jiraiya lui avait appris à faire. 

« Cela veut dire quoi sauter ? »

Jiraiya allait répondre quelque chose quand Tsunade l'interrompit : « Masser, sauter veut dire masser. N'est ce pas, Jiraiya ? » Dit t elle en fixant l'homme, qui hocha la tête. 

Un peu plus et il se voyait expliquer les abeille et les fleurs. Sans parler des abeilles et des abeilles, et des fleurs et des fleurs. 

« Bon, heu, entre Tsunade, je vais préparer du thé. »

« Ca veut dire quoi masser ? »

Ils se regardèrent de nouveau, un peu surpris, un peu gênés. 

« Ça veut dire toucher lentement la peau, pour détendre la personne. »

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Tsunade rougit, en baissant la tête, l'air un peu triste.

Le sanin présuma qu'elle devait penser à Dan. Sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi, sa main alla toucher doucement l'épaule du cinquième Hokage, puis il fit un sourire compatissant.

Mugen ne comprit pas. 

Il réfléchit un peu, avant de rejoindre les sanins qui se dirigeaient vers la cuisine. L'odeur du thé vert lui parvint, et il crut entendre le rire du sanin aux cheveux blancs. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi cela lui faisait autant mal au cœur. 

Comme un pincement.

* * *

Si il y avait bien une saison que Anko aimait, c'était la saison froide de l'automne. Les feuilles jaunissaient, brunissaient, et bientôt tomberaient avec une certaine poésie, teintant le sol de rouge, de brun et d'or. 

Elle aimait, comme aujourd'hui, longer les rangées d'arbres encore garnies de feuilles, perdue dans ses pensées. La kunoichi avait ouvert son manteau beige, laissant ainsi le vent froid caresser son cou. Ses yeux bruns semblaient un peu tristes, comme perdus dans une légère mélancolie. 

Un bruit attira son attention, bien qu'elle n'en montre rien. Anko attendit quelques secondes, puis esquiva rapidement les shurikens qui lui étaient destinés. 

L'ancienne élève d'Orochimaru courut à travers les arbres aux épaisses ramures grises, poursuivant son jeune assaillant, qui aurait été surpris de la voir rire doucement. Une forme se dessina bientôt entre les arbres. Un garçon, une écharpe noire battant son dos, et des vêtements noirs et blancs moulants, soulignant son corps mince d'adolescent, et un teint mat, contrastant avec ses cheveux noirs. 

Il riait le Petit Idiot, jouant avec ses nerfs, inconscient du fait qu'elle avait, à cet instant, envie de lui en mettre une, voire deux, pour créer un effet de symétrie cohérent.

Comme s'il savait qu'on pensait à lui, Konoha-maru tourna la tête, sortit sa langue toute rose et l'agita vers elle, tout en sifflant. Comme un serpent. 

Le nombre de claques se trouva multiplié par dix, et Anko décida d'être sérieuse. Elle accéléra d'un coup, parcourant les quelques mètres qui la séparaient du genin. Celui s'arrêta, fit des signes et envoya une boule de feu, que la jônin esquiva sans problème.

Elle leva la main et cinq serpents y apparurent, et se précipitèrent sur le genin, qui contra l'attaque avec une technique de la terre. Ce qui étonna la kunoichi, avant de la faire sourire en voyant qu'une fois sortie l'un des serpents mordait avec une ténacité exemplaire la jambe du pauvre petit shinobi, qui se tortillait tout en gémissant. 

« Tu devrais abandonner, tu sais, Ko. »

Fit remarquer la kunoichi, qui se tenait debout, les mains dans les larges poches de son manteau. Le gamin l'amusait beaucoup, bien qu'elle essaye de ne pas le montrer. Après tout, elle était une ninja, même si elle n'était, officiellement, plus en mission. 

Un non étouffé, et des serpents lancés sans conviction furent ses seules réponses. Les petites bêtes s'agitèrent, avant de se plaindre, bien que le choc n'ait pas était si terrible que cela. Le genin avait fait attention. Comme d'habitude.

Maintenant il se tenait là, l'air toujours joyeux, toujours rieur. Attendant un réaction de son « adversaire », et ancienne Baby Sitter officieuse. 

Le temps avait passé, mais il restait toujours entre eux une sorte de complicité ineffaçable. Chose qui aurait pu en choquer plus d'un, connaissant les fâcheuses habitudes sadiques/psychopathes d'Anko, et le coté chieur, obstiné, et con du genin. 

C'était à se demander ce qu'avait eu son grand père en tête, ou comment le genin avait survécu à l'une des pires psychopathes du village. 

Des fois, il ne fallait mieux ne rien savoir. Au risque de casser des mythes qu'on croyait indescriptibles.

« C'est bien Ko, tu as tenu deux minutes de plus que la dernière fois.»

« Arrête de m'appeler « Ko », mon nom est Konoha-maru ! Je ne suis plus un gamin ! »Cria le genin en tapant du pied. 

« T'as douze ans et demi, t'es genin, et tu agis, parles, et penses comme un gamin. Alors, ne t'étonne pas si on te traite comme si tu en étais un. »

Anonna Anko, d'une voix sérieuse, loin de sa voix habituelle, joueuse, rieuse, mais aux accents parfois si cruels, presque inhumains. 

« C'est pas vrai ! Je suis un shinobi, j'ai fais la guerre, je ne suis plus un gamin. »

En silence, elle s'approcha, puis le frappa avec force. Une seule fois, mais assez fort pour qu'il puisse regretter de ne pas en avoir eu plusieurs, mais de faible intensité. 

« Tu es un enfant, okay ? Tu ne penses jamais à tuer juste pour le plaisir, tu bouffes toujours des cochonneries au lieu d'étudier de nouvelles techniques, et pour t'entraîner, tu préfères t'amuser à me faire chier, plutôt que de me demander de superviser ton entraînement. Le pire, c'est ta façon de parler de la guerre, comme si tu parlais du dernier jeu à la mode. Seul un ninja sait ce que c'est, toi non, et pourquoi ? Parce que tu es un gamin. »

« … Tu es une kunoichi, non ? »

Silence, regard surpris de la jônin. Puis, rire ironiquement jaune de celle ci. Soit le gamin avait pété un câble, soit, il avait une idée en tête. 

« Raconte moi la guerre. »

Là, l'ancienne disciple du sanin ne riait plus, son visage s'assombrit.

« La guerre, c'est un peu comme la bataille que nous avons eu, il y a de cela un an, mais en pire. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Tu tiens tellement à ce que Kurenai m'engueule ? »

« Je lui dirai rien. »

« Tout comme tu n'a rien dit sur ce malencontreux accident qui a fait se rencontrer toi, Kakashi, moi, et une bouteille de sake ? Non, laisse tomber.»

« Pourquoi, raconte moi ! »

« … »

_« Allez maitre Jiraiya, racontez la moi, s'il vous plait. »_

_« Oro, ton élève me colle au basque, c'est pas que ça me dérange, mais là, j'essaie d'écrire. Bordel, Orochimaru fais quelque chose, mon pantalon glisse ! Anko, c'est pas pour toi ça, alors, maintenant dégage !» _

_« Je croyais que les gosses étaient ton rayon, Jiraiya. Ensuite, Anko, ton comportement est indigne d'une shinobi, si tu veux tellement savoir, engage toi pour la prochaine mission suicide. Par contre, je ne te considérais plus comme mon élève. Je n'enseignerais jamais à des imbéciles capables de jeter leur vie aux orties pour des broutilles. »_

_« … Entendu, maître Orochimaru. »_

« Dis, pourquoi t'as l'air bizarre tout d'un coup ? »

Elle sursauta, le genin la regardait avec étonnement, loin de la curiosité malsaine dont il avait fait preuve, ou de la naïveté dont il était l'exemple même.

Trop niais, trop gamin, pas assez ninja.

« Pourquoi dis tu cela ? »

« T'as l'air triste. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de te voir comme ça. Normalement soit t'es une hystérique, soit une espèce de harpie sadique.» 

« Dis dons, en voila des qualificatifs ! Maintenant j'ai bien envie de te saigner, vois tu ? » Déclara t elle un sourire sadique aux lèvres. 

« Tu ne le feras pas. »

Il avait lâché cette phrase d'un ton gamin, plein de défis et de certitudes. 

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce que… pour cela, il faudrait me rattraper ! »

Il rit de plus belle, et recommença à courir, marchant sur les flaques d'eau, mouillant ses vêtements. L'odeur de la forêt, du défi, et de la liberté flottait autour de lui. Comme une étreinte invisible et fragile.

Un peu comme elle, lorsqu'elle était plus jeune que lui. 

Lorsque rêve ne désignait pas une chimère, et que « maître, je veux vous ressembler » n'était pas encore une connerie d'une imbécile de fanatique aveugle. 

Lorsque Sarutobi était vivant, que Orochimaru était là, ainsi que Jiraiya, et qu'elle était encore une gamine.

Elle recommença à courir, jurant que, peu importe le prix, le petit fils du troisième Hokage conserverait son caractère d'enfant, vivrait son enfance, pas comme elle.

Elle lui devait bien ça, au vieil homme. 

* * *

Le sol rocailleux avait pris une teinte grisâtre, sous un ciel tout aussi gris. Comme les souris qui se terraient dans la cave de l'auberge, attendant que le chat du gérant fasse le ménage. Tant mieux, Kisame n'avait pas envie de le voir cette espèce de matou dégénéré. Du bout des doigts, il frotta sa joue, portant encore la marque des griffes du petit animal. Il aurait bien pu le tuer, si Itachi ne lui avait dit d'être discret. 

Il lui aura bien sur répondu d'aller se faire voir, que les ninjas du village du brouillard ne sont pas des incapables et qu'ils savent être discret. Voire meilleurs dans ce domaine que les ninjas de la feuille, à en croire le comportement du porteur de Kyûbi, ou celui du frère cadet de son équipier. 

Ce n'était pas le fait qu'il eut le «grand et merveilleux héritier légitime des Uchiwa» en face de lui qui lui avait empêcher de parler, enfin si, mais pas pour cette raison.

Ces derniers temps, Itachi était sur les nerfs. 

Non pas qu'il l'eut montré, cela aurait était la honte pour le clan, bien que les deux shinobi n'en avaient rien à foutre. Pas la peine de pleurer des morts, encore plus si c'était des idiots. 

C'était comme une impression, accréditée par certains détails que nul autre n'aurait remarqués, à part s'il avait survécu depuis tant d'année au jeune homme, à présent âgé de vingt, vingt et un, voire vingt deux ans. 

Kisame ne savait pas exactement car il n'en avait proprement rien à faire. A l'Akatsuki, on ne fêtait rien, si ce n'était la capture d'un démon, et encore, c'était une fête entre binôme, où se mêlait sake, insultes, et sang versé à flot, si les binômes s'entendaient bien. 

Sinon bah… ils n'avaient qu'à se foutre la paix mutuellement, et universellement, dans la plus grande indifférence possible.

L'auberge s'éloignait de plus en plus, ou c'étaient eux qui marchaient vite, question de point de vue. Le gamin, comme le ninja de Kiri l'appelait parfois, en pensée, seulement, se tenait assez loin de lui. Comme s'il voulait être seul. Loin de lui.

Cela ne le dérangeait pas, mais par principe, il ne devait pas trop s'éloigner, juste pour qu'ils puissent agir avec un minimum d'organisation quant viendrait le massacre. 

C'est à dire, lorsque des chasseurs de déserteurs un peu téméraires voudraient se mesurer à lui, ou alors, lorsqu'il y aurait un porteur de démon dans les barrages. 

Pourquoi pas le chieur, celui si excité qu'il n'inspirait qu'une envie à Kisame : lui couper les jambes, puis la langue. 

Ce genre d'énergumène lui faisait sentir, parfois, pourquoi il était vraiment bien tombé : Itachi était de loin le moins chiant de tout les autres. 

Son épée bougea un peu trop, il s'arrêta pour la remettre en place, tout en continuant de garder à l'œil l'homme aux sharingan. 

Il était vêtu de la cape noire aux nuages rouges de l'Akatsuki, de dos ses longs cheveux noirs lui faisaient comme un casque luisant. 

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais on disait qu'il était plus beau de Kisame, lui qui, dit t on, ressemblait si fortement à un poisson. Lui, le guerrier ayant battu, lors de sa seconde mission, trente ninjas expérimentés, l'un des sept sabreurs de la brume. 

« Kisame… »

La voix lente et indifférente de l'Uchiwa sortit le ninja de ses réflexions, qu'il dénommait comme étant du pur ennui.

« Pourquoi, faut t il que … »

« Hum ? »

« …Non, rien. »

« Itachi, ça va ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? »

Il avait parlé d'une voix normale, mais l'attitude du déserteur rendait perplexe l'ancien sabreur, pour ne pas dire l'inquiétait. 

Jamais Itachi ne parlait, à moins d'avoir vraiment quelque chose à dire, ou alors, lorsque c'était urgentissime, ce qui revenait au même. Il n'avait pas cette voix, qui pourrait être normale, si elle ne semblait pas un souffle. Et lui qui se posait tant de question sur un homme pouvant se défendre, et tuer, avec plus d'efficacité que lui même.

Non, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, et cela commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs.

« Kisame, derrière toi. »

D'un geste, il sortit sa gigantesque épée, couverte de bandages, et trancha le pauvre ninja derrière lui. D'autres suivirent, plus rapides, plus forts. D'autres Chasseurs, d'autres proies. Un sourire malsain, valant ceux d'Orochimaru, apparut sur ses lèvres si pales qu'elles en paraissaient bleues. 

Itachi resta à l'écart, impassible, ses yeux rouges fixant son équipier à la peau si pale, qu'elle en paraissait bleue, comme le ciel, caché par le gris sombres des nuages. 

Bientôt, le bleu devint rouge, rouge du sang des victimes, rouge du sang qui se versait d'une plaie. 

L'Uchiwa soupira, au moins, il avait fait un effort : ils n'étaient pas tous_ entièrement_ déchirés. Au moins, comme ça, son instant de bizarrerie était oublié. 

Ils continuèrent leur chemin, s'arrêtant pour soigner la plaie, et reprenant leur route. C'était une journée ordinaire, pour un homme aux yeux rouge, et son équipier, qu'il n'appellerait jamais « ami ». Car ils étaient ninjas, car ils étaient de l'Akatsuki.

Les émotions, et tout ça, ce n'était pas leur truc.

* * *

Tu ne m'auras plus, pensa le petit ninja en s'adressant à son ennemi. .Tu m'auras pas, pensa Sans nom en s'adressant à Nawaki. Ils jouaient au jeu du chat et de la souris. Ils se tournaient autour, tantôt proie, tantôt prédateur. La même étincelle dans le regard. Un besoin de vaincre, et la même envie d'être enfin libre. 

Dans le brouillard, dans ce monde oublié, ils combattaient, se poursuivaient, s'enfuyaient, contre attaquaient inlassablement, sans quitter des yeux l'autre, malgré la fatigue qui commençait à les étreindre. 

C'était comme s'ils étaient face à face sur une corde raide au-dessus du vide, dans le noir. En équilibre au-dessus de rien, sans pouvoir se voir.

Et qu'il fallait faire tomber l'autre sans tomber à son tour.

Cependant, tout était prévu d'avance, le destin en avait décidé ainsi, et ça, le nekomata le savait. Dommage qu'elle ne puisse pas tout lui dire à cet étrange chaton au poil doré, et aux yeux d'ambre. 

Lui dire qu'a défaut d'être libre, il aurait le droit à une seconde chance, alors qu'elle était condamnée à disparaître une fois sa « mission » exécutée. Non. Il ne valait mieux pas, mieux valait feindre de lui

Vouloir du mal, quand elle commençait à peine à mieux le connaître, mieux le cerner. 

Une envie de liberté, de mouvement constant, comme l'ondulation des vagues, un regard plein de candeur, et de volonté, un esprit vulgaire, mais bon. Un bon petit chaton, qui ferait un bon petit pantin. 

Pantin vivant, chaton mort.

Elle sentait la terre sous ses pieds, l'inconsistance du brouillard, et l'odeur du petit. Elle en eut assez, alors d'un coup de griffe, elle égrena le dernier coup d'une longue série. Les yeux bruns vacillèrent de peur, puis le corps entier se contracta, dans un souffle. 

Sans le vouloir, le démon prit sa forme humaine, celle qui la dégoûtait par dessus tout, la paume de sa main allant trouver la joue du genin, tandis que sa jumelle lui relevait la tête. Il semblait plus surpris qu'autre chose, comme si la surprise anesthésiait la douleur. A moins qu'il ne soit plus ninja qu'il n'en avait l'air. Ou alors, ce geste presque affectueux lui rappelait un autre, un geste du temps jadis, que le temps n'avait pas effacé. 

Le grelot accroché au poignet se balança dans ce lieu sordide, rendant la scène étrange. On ne pouvait, en tout logique s'attacher à une personne en si peu de temps, à priori encore moins si on devait combattre ladite personne.

Alors, ce n'était pas de l'affection, de la pitié peut-être ? Pour ce petit gamin, aux mèches semblable à des fétus de paille, ou aux plumes d'un oisillon, échappé du nid. Avec son air ahuri, un peu sauvage. Condamné à n'être qu'un pion sur l'échiquier.

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, les démons pouvaient prier. Le shintoïsme ne croyait pas au manichéisme des choses, on avait coutume de dire que les démons pouvaient apporter du bien comme du mal, de même que les démons. Pourtant, on associait souvent le serpent à la jalousie presque obsessionnelle, et le nekomata, à la malveillance, la nécromancie, et au malheur. 

Aujourd'hui, elle souhaita que le gamin vive pour lui, sans attaches, libre de toutes lois, de toutes contraintes, comme elle l'aurait voulu pour elle même. Pour ses petits, morts trop jeunes, lorsqu'ils avaient osé prendre leurs terres. Les humains. Les ninjas. Konoha. 

D'ailleurs, le gamin lui faisait penser au plus jeune, plus faible que ses frères et sœurs, mais plus gentil, naïf, aventureux, courageux. Trop pour ce monde dangereux. Inconscient. Idiot. Tendre.

Du bout de ses longs doigts fins, elle lui caressa ses cheveux blonds, toutes lueurs malsaines envolées. Laissant place à une mélancolie mêlée de douceur. 

« Ca va pas ? » Demanda le genin dans un souffle, en se raidissant, guettant une attaque. 

Pour toute réponse, elle lui caressa la joue, un sourire triste peint sur son visage horriblement mal proportionné. Elle n'avait que ses yeux pour se rattraper, et encore, ils ressemblaient, selon le petit shinobi, à de la purée d'épinard. 

« Courage. »

Un murmure, à peine perceptible. 

« Si jamais tout marche comme il le prévoit, je ne te verrais plus. »

Commença doucement la rousse, avec cette voie qu'elle réservait d'ordinaire à ses propres petits. Quand ils étaient encore là. 

« A partir de ce moment, ils… tu connaîtras de terribles épreuves, alors, garde à l'esprit mes conseils : si tu trouves ce que tu fais injuste, arrête. Suis ton chemin, ne regrette rien, ni personne. D'accord ? »

« …Pourquoi, toi qui m'a fais si mal, tu me dit des conneries pareilles ! Manquerais plus que tu me parles de l'esprit du feu, et machin truc chouette ! »

« … »

Elle sourit franchement, pour la première fois, pour ensuite s'assombrir.

Le sang recommença à couler le long du corps du genin effaré, apeuré, et en colère. 

« Je suis… désolée chaton. »

Un coup, deux, puis d'autres survinrent. 

« Pourquoi… »

Pour obéir. Pour aider. Qui ? Tout dépendait du point de vue. Pendant qu'elle frappait, elle pensait à sa portée disparue, et pria une seconde fois. Une ultime fois. Avant que le corps ne s'effondre. Que le rituel ne commence, silencieux et secret. 

Puis, elle accrocha le grelot au poignet du gamin, sans trop savoir pourquoi, et attendit. 

Qu'il vienne le lui enlever, et que le plan commence enfin. 

Le fil se teinta bientôt de rouge, comme ce cliché voulant que celui du destin soit rouge sang. Mais la démone savait qu'il était blanc. Comme les fantôme, et les regrets.

* * *

Finalement, elle réussit à le rattraper, le garçon était à bout de souffle, et se tenait assis sur un rocher, tout en gardant encore le sourire aux lèvres. 

Anko aussi était en sueur, elle devait bien se l'avouer, mais c'est qu'il courait vite le gamin. La kunoichi s'approcha de lui, et le frappa légèrement au front, en lui rendant son sourire.

« Tu ne m'as pas saigné » chantonna le genin d'une voix moqueuse. 

« J'avais pitié de toi, et puis, Kurenai m'en voudrait s'il t'arrivait quelque chose. »

« Hum… »

Il avait croisé les bras, l'air soudainement soucieux, ses yeux tournés vers le ciel gris. 

« … dis, Tata, si jamais je fais quelque chose de… disons pas trop bien, est ce que Kurenai m'en voudrais ? »

Est ce qu'il pouvait le lui dire, maintenant ? Il se souvenait avoir failli mourir, il y a peu. Hanabi, Udon, Mœgi. Le village. Et même « Frérot » comme il l'appelait. Il voulait tous les protéger. Et être assez fort, pour ne plus que l'on ne le protége. 

« Je ne suis pas ta tante. Je suis Mitarashi Anko. C'est Sarutobi Yûhi Kurenai ta tante. »

La kunoichi avait parlé d'une voix froide et lasse, comme si elle avait dit un nombre incalculable de fois ces paroles. Elle ne voulait pas que le gamin l'appelle comme cela en privé, le connaissant, il pourrait d'aventure le dire en public. Ce qui serait gênant, pour des raisons que le genin ignorait, et qu'il devait ignorer. 

Konoha-maru lui, se renfrogna, et se dit que finalement non, il n'allait pas le dire à Anko. Réaction de gamin vexé et boudeur. Pas de ninja. 

« Sinon…tout dépend ce que tu as fait. »

« Oh, rien de spécial, une blague. »

_« Je ne manquerais à personne de toute façon. »_

Le vent soufflait doucement sur la plaine désertique, en poussant une sourde plainte, à peine audible. Il faisait froid, en ce début du mois de novembre.

Surtout au sous sol, là où vivaient les guerriers du son, et leurs maîtres.

Les flammes des bougies vacillaient, lueurs incertaines dans les larges dédales de pierres..

Normalement à cette heure, le chûnin blond devait être, au mieux, en train de s'entraîner, au pire, en train de s'enivrer en très bonne compagnie. Accompagné de son ami de toujours. 

_« Hike… ça te va bien, dis, tu veux me donner une pomme s'il te plait ? Je n'ai pas mangé depuis longtemps. » _

_« Mouais, moi j'en ai trop, t'as de la chance, j' suis pas prêteur d' hab'. »_

_« T'es sympa, hi »_

_« C'est Hike, pas « hi »_

_« Non, excuse moi, c'est un tic. »_

_« Un tic ? C'est pas contagieux j'espère, parce que sinon tu dégages de là en vitesse, j'ai bien assez de mes sœurs, et de mon père comme ça !» _

_« Nan, t'en fait pas, hi, c'est juste chiant, c'est tout. »_

_« …ho, au fait c'est quoi ton nom à toi ? »_

_« Mon… »_

Le ninja sortit de la chambre, en ne jetant même pas un regard à la petite statuette qui tenait lieu de « lieu de prière » pour son ami. Il avait, pour une fois, penser à éteindre le bâton d'encens.

Il franchit les longs corridors brunâtres aux reflets roux, pour atteindre une porte, menant à l'extérieur. Un frisson parcourut le corps du ninja au contact frais du vent, mais son visage blême était toujours impassible.

Il allait franchir la porte, lorsqu'une voix, beaucoup trop familière à son goût, l'en empêcha. Il se retourna, et soupira d'agacement. 

Devant lui, se tenait un homme, à peine plus âgé que lui, aux cheveux gris, tranchant avec ses yeux noirs, et allant assez bien avec la teinte grisâtre qu'avait prit le verre de ses lunettes. Kabuto, malgré la chaleur glaciale, n'était vêtu que de son habituel costume noir sans manche, maintenu par une large bande beige, au niveau de la taille. 

« Que me voulez vous, maitre Kabuto ? »

L'espion rajusta ses lunettes, puis eut un sourire que les deux shinobi savait menteur, avant de dire d'un ton neutre. 

« Tu n'es pas encore suffisamment remis de tes blessures, donc, tu ne peux pas quitter cet endroit, alors, sois raisonnable, et retourne dans ta chambre.» 

« … »

Le ninja baissa la tête, pour aller scruter les bandages ornant ses bras, et son torse. Il savait que derrière ce motif, trop gentil pour être honnête, se cachait une autre raison, pas si gentille que ça. 

« Vous me soupçonnez, et voulez me transformer en cobaye, c'est ça ? »

« …Tu as à moitié raison, et à moitié tort. » 

« Et sur quoi, j'ai tort ? »

« Tu ferais un mauvais cobaye, je ne prend que les meilleurs corps, ou ceux ayant une particularité propre. Toi, tu n'es pas si fort que ça, et tu n'as rien de particulier. »

«Oh… »

Hike repartit dans sa chambre, en grommelant des injures, l'espion le suivit, tranquillement, tout en l'observant. 

« Au fait, puisque tu n'as rien à faire, aide moi pour mes expériences, je ne manque pas de corps, mais je manque cruellement d'assistant. »

« Ce n'est pas Arimaru qui devait vous assister ? »

« Maître Orochimaru l'as tué par… accident. »

« Tant mieux, je ne pouvais pas le voir. »

Kabuto sourit, dans la pénombre, lui non plus n'aimait pas ce grand ninja brun, qui osait prétendre à sa place. Cela faisait au moins un point commun aux deux hommes, bien que normalement cela n'ait pas grand impact sur le ninja aux cheveux gris. Il avait eu au moins deux poins communs avec le casse pied/ petit idiot/naïf Naruto, et bien qu'il l'aimait bien, cela ne l'avait pas empêché de vouloir le tuer. Pour son maitre.

* * *

Shikamaru bailla avant de râler, pour la millième fois. Les rues de Konoha étaient animées. Normalement, il aurait aimé se mélanger à la foule dense, changeante, et compacte. Tout en observant, avec délice, les nuages blancs comme neige, dans un ciel bleu comme les fleurs préférées d'Ino, celles dont il ne se rappelais jamais le nom, à moins de chercher pendant des heures le bout de papier, où il l'avait marqué. 

Ce qu'il faisait environ dix jours avant l'anniversaire de son amie, au grand étonnement de sa mère, et devant l'air narquois de Kojikako, la dernière née du clan.

C'était à cause d'elle, d'ailleurs qu'il devait interrompre sa sieste post entraînement, pour la simple, et bonne raison que la date du jour de sa naissance approchait, et que sa mère tenait absolument, à ce que cela soit lui, le grand frère bien aimé, qui lui acheta son divin cadeau. 

Il aurait bien voulu répondre par un « j'ai autre chose à foutre. » si la fameuse scène de sa mère pour qu'il s'inscrive à l'examen jônin ne lui était pas revenu avec une exactitude extraordinaire. 

Les filles sont chiantes, il n'y a pas à dire, galère. 

« Shikamaru ! »

L'interpellé tourna la tête, et vit, non sans surprise, Ino, en compagnie de Sakura. Toutes souriantes. Des paquets aux mains. Mon dieu, se dit Shikamaru, me dites pas qu'elles vont me demander de faire du shopping avec elles. 

Le teint halé du shinobi pâlit, mais ses yeux bruns demeurèrent aussi calmes, voire ennuyés que d'habitude. Il était vêtu de sa veste verte de chûnin, qui cachait en partit les vêtements noirs qu'il portaient, et qui s'alignaient avec son pantalon, de la même couleur. 

« Bonjour Ino, bonjour Sakura. Alors, Ino, ça a été avec le petit Asuko ?»

« Oui, il est tout simplement adorable, sauf quand il pleure, là, j'ai qu'une envie, lui mettre sa couette sur sa bouche pour qu'il arrête enfin d'hurler. »

« Oh non, le pauvre, si jeune, et déjà traumatisé. »

« Parle pour toi, Shikamaru, c'est qui, dis moi, qui as horreur de changer sa couche, depuis qu'il a reçut un liquide jaunâtre sur ses vêtements, hein ? »

« C'est pas ma faute si ma mère m'as forcé à faire le linge pendant une semaine, pour quelques gouttes de… »

« Ha, oui, mais il y a eu aussi quelques aliments crachés au mauvais endroit et… »

« C'est bon, et tu sais pour les mauvais endroits, tu n'es pas la mieux placée pour répondre, n'est ce pas ? »

Les deux amis poursuivirent un moment, sous les yeux agacés de la chûnin aux cheveux roses. Parfois, ces deux là agissaient comme un vieux couple, et ne s'en rendaient même pas compte, c'en était exaspérant. 

« Mais puisque je te dis que c'était un accident. »

« Un accident qui à failli me coûter… »

« Une déchirure, une toute petite déchirure, c'est pas la mort, quand même. »

« Un kimono de cette qualité, tu sais ce que ça coûte ? »

« Je t'ai remboursé le double du prix, alors ne me parles plus de… bon arrêtons en là tu veux, qu'est ce que vous en êtes en train de faire? Je croyais que les soldes n'étaient que dans un mois. »

« On voulait profiter du fait que nous n'ayons pas de mission, pour s'accorder une petite pause. »

Répondit Ino, en croisant ses bras derrière son dos. Elle portait un assortiment violet, qui contrastait avec celui rouge de son amie d'enfance.

Pour une fois, elle avait défait ces cheveux, et le ninja devait avouer que cela lui allait assez bien. Vivement qu'elle les remette en queue de cheval.

« Et toi, que faisait tu ? Normalement à cette heure, tu es en train de te reposer, ou de jouer au shogi. »

Demanda Sakura. 

« Mais c'est vrai ça, me dit pas que tu as un rendez vous, et que tu ne m'as pas prévenue. Alors, c'est qui, donne moi son nom, son adresse, quand vous êtes vous rencontrés ? Que fais t 'elle dans la vie et… »

« C'est bientôt l'anniversaire de ma sœur, et je dois lui acheter un cadeau. Ordre de ma mère.»

« Tu as une sœur ? »

« Ouais, elle est ma cadette de, un deux… huit ans et un mois et demie. Elle s'appelle Kojikako, me demande pas qui l'a nommée ainsi, je veux pas répondre, elle est à l'académie, depuis un an. Je l'aide pour la pratique, et lui apprend le shogi, bien qu elle préfère le go. »

« Et elle lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau, ajouta Ino, une vraie petite Shikamaru bis à huit ans. » 

« C'est bon, les commentaires ? Elle me ressemble comme une sœur peut ressembler à son frère, point. »

« Et elle a les mêmes expression que lui, tu verrais, c'est trop mignon.» 

« Ino ! »

Sakura n'écouta plus la suite, et fut d'un coup pensive, jusqu'à ce que l'idée germe en elle.

« Dis, Shikamaru, ta sœur a huit ans ? »

« Nan, sept, mais ça va pas tarder. Pourquoi ? »

Fit le chunin, en étant aussi surpris que son amie, qui regardait de ses yeux bleutés sa camarade aux yeux verts olive baissés. 

« Que vas tu lui offrir ? »

« Une peluche, comme d'hab. ' »

« …Elle n'est pas un peu vielle pour ça ? »

« Elle fait des cauchemars parfois, ça l'aide à s'endormir. »

Elle lui sourit, avant de s'approcher de lui. Tout en lui demandant si cela ne le dérangerait pas si elle l'accompagnait. Il lui répondit non, et échangea un regard incrédule avec Ino, qui les suivit. Au cas où la kunoichi tente quelque chose, elle serait aux premières loges pour répandre l'heureuse nouvelle de la nouvelle future union. 

On se voilait la face comme on le pouvait.

La kunoichi, elle, pensait à deux choses : le gamin aussi avait huit ans, et faisait d'affreux cauchemars, qui l'empêchaient de parler, voire de respirer, parfois. ...

* * *

Kojikako Nara éternua, avant de jurer, elle n'aimait pas prendre froid. Elle regarda un instant par la fenêtre de la salle de classe, et le vit. Une façon de marcher hésitante, un air ahuri, des cheveux noirs en bataille, mais surtout l'exacte réplique du kimono du sannin le plus détestable du trio. Deux hommes en train de l'approcher, l'air menaçant, et des paroles des amis de son père et de lui même en mémoire. 

_« S'il ne se tient pas à carreau, le gosse risque de morfler. »_

_« Oui, mais qu'est ce qui a pris au hokage d'accepter le fils d'Orochimaru dans le village !»_

_« Il est petit, le fils de son ancien ami, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Bien que je désapprouve aussi son manque de discernement » »_

Les hommes s'approchaient, tenant plus au moins discrètement un kunai, le petit cherchait à droite et à gauche quelque chose. Il était perdu. L'éclat dur des armes. Les battements d'un cœur qui s'accélèrent. 

« Monsieur Iruka, j'ai envie d'aller au toilettes ! »

Hurla la Nara. 

« Bien, mais… »

Elle sortit de la salle en courant. 

« …ne traîne pas… »

« Moi aussi j'ai envie de faire caca m' sieur. »

Akira partit rejoindre la petite fille. 

« Qu'est ce qui leur prend encore? »

Silence.

* * *

Je sais, il est long, ne vous en prenez pas à moi, mais aux gens m'ayant dit que les TPE étaient bel et bien terminé. C'est vous comme l'élimination du stress par l'annonce d'une bonne nouvelle m'inspire. Oui, je sais, vous n'en avait rien à faire, mais je le dit: Un bon TPE, est un TPE terminé, enfin selon moi. 

Après, merci encore Maeve pour son commentaire, je l'ai lu avec grand plaisir. 

Après, alors, suggestions? Critiques? Tomates envoyés à la figure? Ou félicitation? A vous de voir, le chapitre, et le commentaire étant terminés, à vous les studios. 


	7. Pari gagné

**Présentation :** Histoire Post Naruto

**Genre** : général.

**Bêta lectrice**: Yohko the demo.

**Rating :** T

**Source :** Naruto

**Disclaimer: **Pas à moi. Dommage, quoique Itachi… il ne faut mieux pas qu'il soit à moi, depuis un certain chapitre 392, ou 393. Sasuke va bien, ne vous inquiéter pas. Tant quand que j'y pense, il n'y a pas que Itachi.

**Couples **: couples divers et variés. Devinez, c'est très amusant, vous verrez. Par contre, il n'y as pas, et n'aura jamais, de yuri, désolé pour les fan.

**Attention :** Du sang, de la violence, des sous entendus plus ou moins douteux, des psychopathes (sérieusement, il n'y en a pas quant que ça…quoique), des personnages inventés, qui veut les prendre ? Des envies de meurtres/revanches, langage trivial, allusions polysémiques, complots, ninjas, guerre, des folies, etc. Humour, jeux de mot. Clin d'œil à une série adorée par une de mes lectrices.

Note, je suis désolée, pour le remplacement des lignes, par des « O », mais au vue de certains problèmes techniques, je ne peux faire autrement. Veillez par contre m'excusez du peu d'esthétique, de la démarche.

Bon alors, merci encore pour tout ceux qui ont postés des commentaires, c'est-à-dire **Maeve Fantaisie**, et **666 Naku **(original le pseudo au fait, Naku, comme Nakatu de X/1999 ?)

Vos commentaires, et remarques sont les bienvenus, si vous voulez éclaircir un point dites le moi, je sus votre humble et dévouée serviteur.

Bonne lecture. Comment ça, je me répète ?

* * *

Tu rêvais encore.

La lumière était pourtant là, le monde n'attendait que toi, alors, pourquoi dormais tu encore ? Non, le monde ne t'attendait pas, en fait, il serait mieux de dire le contraire. Après tout, tu n'aurais pas dû être _encore_ là.

Tu bougeas, un peu, fronçant tes sourcils jaunes paille ; la lumière s'était faite plus vive, plus forte, comme si elle t'appelait, la surface sous tes doigts était douce, comme la masse répandue sur toi, douce et chaude.

Finalement, ton rêve s'enfuit, te laissant seul dans le noir. Tu ouvris enfin les yeux, et la personne qui était devant toi sembla surprise, presque apeurée. Des yeux noirs te fixant, et mêlé à la peur, tu reconnu le dégoût.

Sans savoir pourquoi, ton corps te fit mal, très mal, là où ton cœur battait, et tu préféras te rendormir. Ton rêve ne réapparut pas, et une voix dans ta tête, te souffla perfidement qu'il ne reviendrait jamais.

* * *

Il se faufila parmi la foule, sa petite taille le rendant invisible aux yeux des personnes pressées ou soucieuses. Le soleil lui faisait un peu mal aux yeux, et le petit brun sentait maintes et maintes odeurs l'environnant, l'odeur des poissons frais étalés, des parfums suaves, de la sueur, des confiseries, de la chaleur, de la poussière, et du rire.

En plus, une autre, bizarre, qui n'arrêtait pas de le suivre, exactement celle de la boisson de son tuteur. Celle qui n'était pas de l'eau, et qui, d'après la goutte qu'il avait prise quand l'écrivain avait le dos tourné, était infecte. C'était trop fort, amer, pas bon, pas bon du tout.

Pourtant le vieux ninja devait aimer cela, puisqu'il n'arrêtait pas d'en boire, et après ses joues et son nez rougissaient, et il faisait de drôles de bruits. C'était rigolo.

Mugen fut poussé, et faillit tomber ; il allait bafouiller des excuses, quand il entendit des injures le dénigrant. Elles venaient de l'homme qui l'avait poussé, un petit homme brun, agressif, avec un léger embonpoint. Plusieurs personnes se retournèrent, pour le dévisager d'une étrange façon qu'il n'aima pas du tout.

L'homme s'avança, et lui courut à travers la foule inerte, regardant de droite à gauche, pour trouver enfin un repère qui le ramènerait à la maison. Il avait juste voulu retrouver son grand frère, pour lui dire bonjour, il ne voulait rien de plus.

Alors, pourquoi le regardait t on avec ce mélange de colère de curiosité, et de haine ? Pourquoi son cœur battait il à la chamade, tandis qu'il courait à travers les rues de moins en moins encombrée, de moins en moins familières?

L'odeur étrange se rapprochait de plus en plus, comme une menace qu'il ne pouvait pas voir, le vent semblait le pousser à aller plus loin, plus vite, à fuir, et à ne pas regarder derrière lui.

Il entendit soudain le grondement sinistre de trois voix, lui ordonnant de s'arrêter ; il accéléra, l'adrénaline ne faisant qu'un tour dans son corps.

Les couleurs se mélangeaient devant lui, se fondant pour former comme un arc en ciel disharmonieux, une fugace sensation de vertige l'envahit ; il sentait que_ ça_ allait bientôt arriver. La crise.

Lorsque la sensation partit, l'arc en ciel avait été remplace par le brun pourpre du mur délabré d'un cul de sac, et la lame grise d'un couteau pointé sur lui.

Trois homme s'avançaient ver lui, deux pointaient une lame ; ils avaient, comme Jiraiya hier soir, le nez, et les joues rouge, sauf, qu'il n'y avait plus rien de marrant. La suite allait être pire.

L'enfant recula d'un pas, puis de deux, son cœur battant fort, très fort dans sa poitrine. Son souffle se fit plus profond, un peu plus, pour qu'elle ne vienne pas, que sa Douleur reste un moment tranquille, le temps que les messieurs partent, et que son tuteur arrive enfin.

L'un des homme, celui de droite, émit un rictus. Il avait de grosses mains brunes disproportionnées, cachées à moitié par une grande veste beige fermée lui arrivant jusqu'aux genoux, contrastant avec son pantalon noir, et son étui à la jambe gauche.

Il ressemblait assez à celui de droite, au niveau de la mâchoire ronde, de la grande taille, et de la formes des yeux pales ; pour le reste, il était son contraire : de petites mains, un vêtement uniforme noir, et des cheveux hirsutes.

Celui du centre était gros, petit, brun ; une veste verte aux poches entrouvertes, et un pantalon bleu pale. Il lui adressa un sourire satisfait, le genre de sourire que Mugen n'aimait pas.

Il regretta que son tuteur, celui qui faisait peur, ne soit pas là, qu'il n'ait pas écouté ses conseils ; cependant, il discutait si joyeusement avec madame Tsunade, quand lui regardait dehors. C'était vraiment un beau village, Konoha, et il aurait voulu que son frère soit là. Alors, en silence, il avait ouvert la porte, et était partit.

L'homme de droite lui lança son kunai, qui décrivit une ligne droite, blessant l'enfant à l'épaule. La douleur l'envahit, il mit sa main sur la plaie, mais cela n'empêcha pas le sang de couler, teintant le vêtement et la main de rouge.

Le plus petit se plaignit que le brun avait loupé sa cible, lequel répondit qu'il valait mieux faire durer le plaisir.

Là où le sang saignait cela picotait, picotait, et le garçon sentait les couleurs se mélanger aux odeurs, le monde devenir sombre, flou, comme distillé dans de l'eau grisâtre, sale.

« Pourquoi… ? »

Un simple question, posée d'une voix apeurée, et triste, le picotement s'amplifia, le flou aussi, la lumière faisait mal, alors il préféra fermer ses yeux secs. Il en avait assez de pleurer.

Les trois hommes se gaussèrent, l'insultèrent, un alla même lui mettre un coup de pied dans le ventre le faisant se plier en deux. Il voyait la lame, son propre reflet dans le gris clair.

Il ferma ses yeux gris et froids, et entendit un cri venant des hommes. Des pierres et des shuriken arrivaient des toits, les visant ; ils ne pouvaient plus bouger. Un des hommes hurla à leur « ennemi » de se montrer. Les coups cessèrent, et du toit rosé, apparut une tête blonde, hilare, les yeux malicieux, leurs faisant un signe obscène.

C'était Akira. Akira, qui se dandinait, se moquant des ninjas, qui allait jusqu'à montrer ses fesses roses. Mugen rit, et le monde redevient normal, net, précis, plus beau, et surtout moins sombre.

«Dégage au lieu de glousser, idiot ! »

Lui dit Kojikako, derrière les ennemis, ses doigts formant un signe, et son ombre touchant les hommes immobilisés.

Il partit, lâchant sa blessure, repartit courir dans les rues. Akira le rejoignit en quittant les toits, les yeux encore rieurs, et ils furent bientôt rejoints par Kojikako.

Les deux hommes étaient à terre, terrassés par l'alcool, et le gros homme s'était évanoui à cause des mouvements de la fillette, qui avait bougé dans tous les sens. Il avait été forcé de l'imiter, et sa tête avait rencontré le mur. C'était ça, la technique de manipulation des ombres.

Plus tard, il se réveillerait, avec ses deux comparses, et les trois auraient un compte à rendre à ces deux petits fouineurs et insolents petits traîtres, et ce foutu fils de traître.

* * *

A l'ombre de l'arbre du jardin familial, la jeune Nara s'étendit en baillant, tandis que Mugen reprenait des forces en mangeant des gâteaux. Sa plaie avait été pansée, et il se sentait mieux. Akira quant à lui mâchouillait avec délice ses brochettes de bœuf.

Il avala promptement, et enfin, posa les yeux sur le garçon aux yeux de serpent. Celui-ci lui rendit son regard, avant que les deux tournent la tête, la mine boudeuse. La fillette poussa un soupir, avant de déclarer :

« Les mecs quand même… »

Personne n'était à la maison, lorsqu'ils s'y étaient réfugiés.

Etant fille de Nara, Kojikako avait l'habitude de soigner les faons blessés, voire carrément des cerfs adultes ensanglantés, principalement à la saison des amours, où les males se battaient ; ou alors, lorsque des chiens Inuzuka avaient envie de se faire les dents, déclenchant ainsi moult disputes éphémères entre les éleveurs de chien et de cervidés.

« Dis, pourquoi ils te poursuivaient ces tarés, au fait ? »

Demanda Akira, l'air songeur.

« J... je ne sais pas. »

La brune regarda le fils de traître, avec une certaine surprise mêlée de soupçon. Soit le gamin leur mentait, soit il ne savait rien. Si la deuxième solution était exacte, il était un peu dans la m… pensa t elle.

« C'est quand même bizarre, au fait, qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?»

Demanda Akira, en s'allongeant.

« C'est mauvais pour la digestion Akira, commença Kojikako en soufflant; ensuite, là, normalement, on devrait avoir une heure de permanence, donc, on pourra revenir discretos à l'école. Cependant, on devrait ramener Mugen chez son tuteur, ma mère ferait une crise si elle le voyait en rentrant. Je ne te parle même pas de mon père, et de ses potes. »

« J'ai pas envie de rentrer à l'académie, en plus, on a un contrôle aujourd'hui. Au fait, Mugen, où t'habite ? »

« Hum… je sais pas. La maison est très grande, rajouta t il en voyant les mines ahuries de ses camarades, il y a plusieurs magasins, et puis… il y a deux lampions rouges, où est dessiné le symbole de Konoha, et la porte est marquée d'une ligne bleu nuit. »

Fit Mugen, en se rappelant la réponse de Jiraiya, lorsqu'il les avait sortis. Il lui avait expliqué que c'était pour dire aux gens que la maison était habitée, et qu'ils n'avaient pas intérêt à fouiner ici.

« Attends, Mugen, tu habite la maison du Siffleur Maudit ?! »

« Euh… »

La maison du Siffleur Maudit. Voila comment maintenant, s'appelait la maison du traître Orochimaru. Après la désertion de celui-ci, et la proclamation officielle de sa désertion, celle-ci fut fouillée, mise à sac. Jiraiya était parti depuis longtemps, et n'avait rien pu faire.

Il n'était pas revenu la voir avant que Mugen vienne, et donc qu'il ne puisse plus faire les allers et retours entre la tour du Hokage et l'hôtel où il logeait. Donc la maison avait été abandonnée aux mains de quelques jeunes voyous téméraires qui se lançaient des défis du style : allons peindre en pleine nuit la porte en bleu nuit, la couleur de la traîtrise.

Pour s'amuser, mais surtout se faire peur. Car des bruits couraient, selon lesquels les malheureuses victimes du «démon serpent » revenaient hanter la maison, réclamant vengeance, et justice, suppliant qu'on leur redonna, ce qu'on leur avait voler.

Lorsque feu le troisième Hokage avait entendu cette rumeur de la bouche de l'un de ses conseillers, il était parti d'un grand éclat de rire, amer. Le vieil homme n'était pas rentré chez lui ce soir là, préférant finir ses papiers. Au grand dam de sa femme, et de ses fils. Surtout du plus jeune, qui, plus tard, lui reprochera ses excès de zèle, agrandissant ainsi, le fossé qui les séparerait.

Si la porte n'arborait qu'une ligne d'ailleurs, c'était parce que Anko, ayant entendu des gamins en parler, s'était enfermée dedans, et avais attendu que les enfants viennent. La première ligne cobalt tracé, elle était sortie brusquement pour effrayer les gamins, qui étaient partis en hurlant.

Les parents se plaignirent, et le récent Hokage de l'époque, Namikaze Minato, dut sévir, en grondant en public la petite fille de onze ans et demi. Cependant, en privé, il lui dit d'arrêter de penser à son maître disparu ; il ne reviendrait pas. Anko lui avait alors dit que Jiraiya allait le ramener, qu'il l'avait promis, et que tenir ses promesses faisait partie de son nindo !

Le vieil homme avait entendu, et les deux shinobi avaient soupiré. Selon eux, il valait mieux que la fillette pense ça plutôt que d'être dans l'état amorphe suivant l'apposition du sceau.

Depuis, Le quatrième Hokage, et après sa mort le troisième, durent enjoindre les habitants à ne plus parler du maître des serpents. Ce qu'ils firent facilement, puisqu'il y avait le fameux démon renard à portée de main, ou de poings et de lame.

Voici comment on finit par ne plus parler des ninjas légendaires, mis à part dans les livres.

Toutefois, la maison redevint une « attraction » pour les petits après l'attaque du maître des serpents. Elle devint l'ancien antre d'un croque mitaine réel, lieu de peur et d'angoisse. A la nuit tombée, lieu de tous les défis dont le plus dur était de passer la nuit entière dans la maison.

Kojikako rompit le silence en disant que sa mère allait peut être bientôt venir, et qu'il valait mieux que les garçons se bougent un peu les fesses.

Ils se levèrent, et Akira dit qu'il accompagnerait Mugen pendant que la Nara rentrerait à l'école. Celle ci déclara sur un ton ironique que si c'était le cas, les trois tarés ne feraient qu'une bouchée d'eux, alors elle préféra les accompagner.

« N'oubliez pas que c'est grâce à ma manipulation des ombres que vous êtes encore en vie les gars. »

« Je suis désolé. »

Silence, les deux regardèrent le garçon, qui sentait le rouge lui venir aux joues. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, en faite.

« C'est à cause de moi que vous avez failli avoir mal… »

Akira s'avança, la mine boudeuse, et fit une pichenette au garçon.

« Sois pas désolé, ces mecs tu les as pas cherchés, en plus, je connais les deux cousins, ce sont de vrais faux culs, complètement dingues. Je ne te parle même pas du marchand. Un vrai monstre. »

La fillette acquiesça, et dit :

« Bon, les deux veinards, votre garde du corps vous accompagne, pour ne pas que vous finissiez en dango. »

« C'est quoi, un garde du corps ? C'est quoi les dango ? »

« Mais tu sais vraiment rien toi ?! »

Demanda d'un coup Akira, scandalisé qu'on ne puisse connaître les dango.

« Et encore, Akira, tu n'as rien vu. »

Fit Kojikako, fataliste, et philosophe.

* * *

Tu commençais juste à te rendormir, lorsqu'une vague odeur s'insinua, une odeur fraîche et douce, celle de la pluie ; ses tapotements contre la fenêtre, comme un bourdonnement. Un bourdonnement trop fort, désagréable, rappelant un cauchemar flou semblable à un souvenir lointain, une peur et une douleur anciennes ; ou alors, un souvenir lointain aux allures de cauchemar.

La porte s'ouvrit, émettant un léger grincement.

Une main se posa sur ton front tiède, et tu ouvris tes yeux bruns, fatigués de ne pouvoir se fermer définitivement. Des cheveux roux, comme le sang, des yeux bleus, tout bleus, comme l'océan en hiver, quand l'eau se teinte de vert, et se trouble.

Une voix murmura des paroles à ton oreille, absurdes, et absconses. La main traça un signe sur ton front, cela brûla, brûla, et la pluie augmenta, tes yeux se refermèrent ; et tu souhaitas comprendre où menait tout cela. Juste comprendre.

La Brûlure s'arrêta et la main quitta ton front pour dessiner un signe sur ton épaule droite, et l'air se fit plus froid. Une pause, et un picotement se fit sentir sur ton genoux droit, un instant, et il sembla que son jumeau de gauche s'alourdissait, comme si la terre l'appelait, et enfin, tout s'arrêta.

Tu rouvris les yeux, et tu vis un sourire, la voix te dit de t'attendre au pire, et tu_ la_ sentis. L'eau. Sur ton épaule gauche, près de ton cœur qui battit plus vite, comme ce jour sur lequel tu n'aurais plus du revenir.

Tu plongeas, comme ce jour, dans l'eau, le sang et la boue ; la pluie s'abattait, et une main voulut t'atteindre, te remettre debout, te sauver chaton, une main blanche, plus encline à tuer qu'à sauver.

Tu hurlas, ta douleur devint peur, ta peur devint phobie. Cauchemar de noyade. Tu auras peur de l'eau, désormais.

Doucement, tu replongeas dans ton sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

D'habitude, Mugen était soit avec lui, soit dans la chambre où ils dormaient ensemble ; et encore, il n'y demeurait jamais longtemps.

Il avait toujours une question à poser, une envie de manger ou de connaissance à assouvir, avec son air calme, presque timide ; un peu comme son père quand il était petit.

Non, réflexion faite, ils ne se ressemblaient pas du tout, Mugen n'avait absolument aucun charisme. Seulement un peu plus fragile, plus vulnérable.

Il l'avait appelé au bout d'un moment, comme ça. Tsunade était en train de boire du saké, et les rayons du soleil filtraient à travers les fentes du volet de la fenêtre. Voyant qu'il ne venait pas, le sanin avait répété son ordre, plus fort, avec une légère intonation colérique, qui faisait sursauter le gamin quand il l'entendait.

Toujours rien. Tsunade l'avait fixé avec une lueur interrogative dans ses yeux noisette, et lui était parti voir où s'était fourré le gosse. D'abord, il avait cherché dans le salon, où l'encre noire avait séché ; c'était en grognant qu'il avait ensuite parcouru les pièces où pouvait être le gamin.

Pas dans la salle de bain, pas dans les toilettes, pas dans les pièces vides (celles qui servaient de chambre autrefois, et dont il ne restait plus que des futon rugueux et poussiéreux), pas dans la salle des armes où autrefois Orochimaru et lui rangeaient leurs armes blanches, et enfin pas dans la chambre, où ils avaient pris l'habitude de dormir.

Avant c'était la chambre d'Orochimaru, et un peu la sienne aussi, certaines nuits. Loin de céder à une mélancolie déplacée, Jiraiya s'était dirigé vers la porte. Elle était entrouverte, et les dieux savaient qu'il avait vérifié. Dans son dos, Tsunade avait formulé à voix haute ce qu'il avait conclu à voix basse.

Le gamin de leur ancien ami/équipier/ennemi, s'était fait la malle, sans prendre de valise.

Après un bref regard Tsunade avait invoqué une limace, tandis que lui sortit, marmonnant que s'il trouvait le gamin, celui-ci allait morfler. En sachant que s'ils ne le trouvaient pas, il risquait de se faire tuer. Et ça, le vieux ne l'accepterait jamais. Quoiqu'il arrive.

Car il croyait que c'était la seule chose positive qui restait de ce vieux connard de merde qu'il avait appelé ami. Premier, et seul ami.

Ils s'étaient séparés.

D'abord, il avait cherché dans les rues qu'ils avaient visitées, puis près des magasin de nourriture : connaissant l'estomac du gamin, il ne devrait plus tarder à se manifester.

Il n'empêche, contrairement à son père qui mangeait autant qu'un oiseau et était très difficile, son filleul avait une légère tendance à bouffer tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à de la nourriture, y compris de la mousse à raser en tube, ou alors du saké.

Il entendit un bruit de chute, se retourna… Et vit son filleul, en train de se dépêtrer de la toile où il était tombé. Celle ci ayant amorti la chute, il n'avait pas du avoir trop mal.

Le commerçant, encore sous le choc, regardait d'un air ahuri le petit garçon entouré de la toile, parmi les bananes, les pommes et les pêches. Les rares passants regardaient la scène avec incrédulité, puis s'écartèrent lorsque le sanin passa, paya le passant, puis emmena le gamin pour le réprimander sévèrement.

Du toit couleur rouille où ils se trouvaient, Kojikako et Akira regardaient la scène. Ils échangèrent un autre regard, puis la Nara dit que finalement, elle comprenait pourquoi Mugen avait dit que son tuteur faisait peur. Akira, les yeux encore surpris, hocha la tête.

C'était drôle de voir un des ninjas qu'il admirait le plus gronder un de ses trop rares amis.

* * *

Ses yeux papillonnèrent et sa main bougea, faisant sonner la clochette accrochée à son poignet par un fil rouge. Il leva son bras lentement, appréciant le bruit doux, et examina le grelot, jaune comme ses cheveux couleur paille.

Le fil était abîmé à certains endroits, brûlé à d'autres ; quelqu'un lui avait accroché ce grelot et l'avait porté. Cependant, il ne s'expliquait pas pourquoi.

La lumière filtrait derrière lui, à travers les fentes du volet, et une odeur fraîche émanait de derrière, une odeur de forêt, de pluie et de terre.

La petite pièce était blanche et grise ; aucune décoration lui permettant de dire où il était et aucun souvenir pour se rappeler ce que cela pouvait signifier. Juste ce grelot qui scintillait grâce aux rayons du soleil, qui lui faisait mal aux yeux d'ailleurs.

Pourtant, aucune larme ne perla. Il était shinobi, et ça, il s'en souvenait à peu près, comme ce sourire au fond de sa mémoire, et d'autres images aussi floues. Il souffla et le silence lui répondit ; il n'aimait pas trop cela.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant place à une femme brune aux yeux noirs portant un plateau qui contenait une assiette remplie, un verre et une boulette de riz enrobée d'algues.

Des odeurs s'en échappaient, suaves et subtiles, l'enivrant. Il regarda avec avidité le plateau ; peut être était ce pour cela que la femme recula, un peu effrayée ; puis, avec un sourire forcé, elle lui demanda s'il allait bien, s'il avait bien dormi.

L'héritier des Senju répondit que oui, mais qu'il avait très faim, il n'avait jamais eu aussi faim, même lorsqu'il s'était abstenu de manger une journée entière sur un défi idiot lancé par l'un de ses équipiers. En fait, il aurait fallu qu'il tienne une semaine, mais sa sœur l'avait grondé et forcé à manger. C'était vrai qu'il devait sortir du village le lendemain, à cause d'une mission.

N'empêche, pendant un mois, Tsunade lui avait interdit de faire des défis, et d'autres paris en tous genres, elle lui avait même refusé l'accès au casino de… il s'appelait comment leur village, déjà ? Et ses équipiers, comment ils s'appelaient ?

Trois mots : mal de crâne.

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux, puis contempla la femme : elle portait une tunique grise fermée par des bouton au col, une ceinture noire ceignait sa taille, renforçant le gris du haut, et elle portait un pantalon vert, contrastant avec ses bottines marrons.

Elle avait l'air triste qui sied au femmes timides, calmes et belles.

Si elle avait ces deux premières qualités, le jeune adolescent avait du mal à la qualifier de belle, tout au plus de jolie. Ses cheveux courts, coupés au carré, s'étalaient en ordre sur son visage, soulignant ses trais fort, la faisant presque plus ressembler à un jeune garçon qu'à une jeune femme.

« Comment vous appelez vous ? »

« Oh… je m'appelle Haru, jeune maître. »

« Tiens, tu m'appelles « jeune maître » maintenant ? Mais, je connaissait déjà ton nom, Haru, alors, inutile de me le redire. »

Fit une voix derrière eux, une voix neutre, mêlée de moquerie, et d'un autre sentiment plus ambiguë, un mélange de douceur et de cruauté.

La personne s'avança, passa ses maigres bras autours de la jeune Haru, tétanisée. Des cheveux roux encadraient un visage pâle, de grands yeux bleus cernés de noir. Une petite bouche dessinant un sourire moqueur, et une longue tunique noire entrouverte lui collant la peau, contrastant avec un pantalon blanc

Haru se raidit tandis que la bouche s'approchait dans son oreille, pour lui dire : « Nous avons à peu près le même age, alors pas la peine de me donner du « jeune », d'accord ? »

Un bout de sa langue rose sortit, s'agitant très prés de l'oreille découverte. Nawaki, dans son lit, se sentit très gênée, comme lorsqu'il avait surpris, ses deux aînés, aux cheveux clairs et foncés, dans la penderie, en train de se caresser, les bouches collé l'une sur l'autre.

Le fait qu'il ne sache pas si l'autre aux cheveux roux était une femme ou un homme n'arrangeait rien.

Bon, pour ne pas aggraver son mal de tête, il se dit que ce ne pouvait être qu'un homme.

« J je ne parlais pas à vous, maître. »

« Il » sembla surpris et regarda le lit, où l'ancien genin le regardait avec des yeux grands ouverts. Comme « il » était un peu plus petit que Haru, « il » n'avais pas du voir que Nawaki était réveillé, le corps de Haru l'en empêchant.

Trois secondes passèrent, comme s'il se fut écoulé trois heures, trois jours, ou une éternité. Puis, « il » sauta de joie, dans le sens littéral du terme, s'écriant à se casser la voix : « je suis un génie, je suis un génie, je suis génial ! ».

Avec un sourire joyeux, rieur, gamin, exactement le même que celui du petit blond de Konoha, celui qui voulait devenir Hokage à tout prix. Celui qui avait le même nom, que l'autre aux cheveux roux. Celui que Nawaki allait haïr.

Soudain, « il » s'arrêta, puis tourna la tête, l'air songeur, fixant Haru qui, sûrement par habitude, avait posé le plateau dans un coin de la pièce pour le mettre en sûreté. Elle faisait bien, selon le jeune shinobi, qui ne se remettait pas de l'apparition de ce drôle de phénomène : on aurait dit le plus gamin des équipiers de sa sœur !

Ensuite, « il » sauta sur Haru, la prenant avec force dans les bras. Celle-ci fut si surprise que ses yeux s'exorbitèrent, son souffle s'accéléra ; ses joues rougissaient, rougissaient, comme si l'étrange être avait allumé un feu qui ne risquait plus de s'éteindre.

Elle devait soit avoir très peur de lui, soit en être amoureuse, voire peut être les deux. Ne diton pas que pour certains, l'amour s'associe à une étrange dépendance mêlée de peur, les obligeant à être attirés par ce qu'ils connaissent de plus terrifiant.

D'un coté le jeune shinobi avait tenu cette phrase pour idiote et sans aucun sens, pourtant, la gêne en lui ne diminuait pas, au contraire.

Inconscient de leur réaction respective, « le roux » ne cessait de lancer des sornettes du style :

« Merci, c'est grâce à toi, merci ! Le chef va être content, oui trop content, Sei va enfin me foutre la paix ! J'étais sûre qu'il fallait te laisser en vie. Bon, en fait, j'avais l'attention de m'amuser avec toi les soirs, où je m'ennuierais de trop, mais j'ai eu cette idée géniale, et quelle idée ! »

« Il » s'éloigna, brisant la magie à sens unique du contact charnel de son corps mince contre celui fragile de la femme, et s'écria, tel un artiste :

« Le petit s'infiltre, démarre les retrouvailles, du style feu de l'amour fraternel : « oh grande sœur », « oh petit frère ». Ensuite, bataille, carnage, le mélange de sentiments contraires, et après, lorsque la confiance sera à son paroxysme, à son comble. Hop ! Trahison ! On retrouve notre ignoble et charmant petit « instrument ». Mon plan est vraiment génial, n'est ce pas, ma chère petite Haru ? »

« Heu… »

« Oui, je sais, mon intellect n'égale que ma beauté. Je crois que tu es tellement impressionnée, que cela t'ôte même la parole, c'est vraiment trop d'enfer. »

Silence. Soit ce « type » faisait exprès, soit il était idiot, voire pire, complètement fou. En remarquant l'air un peu plus effrayé si c'était possible de Haru, Nawaki penchait pour la dernière option.

« Mais… vous ne pensez pas… que c'est… risqué ? »

L'énergumène roux regarda d'un air soudain songeur, interrogateur, la jeune femme, les joues toujours aussi rouges ; puis, il s'exclama avec amertume:

« Ha bah, pas plus qu'envoyer seulement un ninja massacrer à lui seul un village entier, femmes et enfants compris. »

Si jamais Nawaki avait pu les voir, il aurait vu leurs yeux se voiler un instant de tristesse, d'une grande tristesse. Cependant, il n'était pas si idiot que cela, et avait bien compris que cette phrase avait une signification particulière, personnelle, douloureuse.

Il n'était pas shinobi pour rien, et on lui avait enseigné les mille et une manières d'entendre les intonations d'une voix.

Bon, en fait, c'était plutôt le « glaçon » du groupe de sa sœur qui, contre son gré, le lui avait enseigné, mais le résultat était le même.

Il avait compris que cette phrase cachait quelque chose, et que sous cette tristesse se dissimulait une envie froide et obsessionnelle, la vengeance. Dont, d'après ce qu'avait dit l'autre abruti, il devrait jouer les agents doubles, contre son village, contre sa…

Ce type était taré, il lui avait carrément avoué son plan, point par point. Etait t il vraiment un guerrier de l'ombre, un ninja ?

Ledit guerrier de l'ombre se retourna brusquement puis, d'un bond, sauta sur le lit et s'avança jusqu'à ce que sa tête soit à la hauteur de celle de Nawaki ; celui-ci déglutit. Ce type lui faisait maintenant presque aussi peur que le brun, avec ses étranges yeux jaunes.

« Dis, tu sera capable de tuer par vengeance ? », lui demanda t il

« Hein… heu… je sais pas, on m'a appris à tuer, lorsque j' fais une mission… mais tuer par vengeance, je ne sais pas. Je crois pas non, désolé. »

Une dangereuse lueur agacée apparut dans les yeux bleus teintés de vert, comme l'eau de la mer en hiver lorsqu'elle se troublait.

Un souvenir fugace l'envahit, et deux sentiments luttaient en lui : la peur lui disant de ne pas bouger, et la colère l'obligeant à lui donner un bon coup de poing dans la face. Le shinobi roux le prit au cou, le serra, comme pour lui prouver que celui qui donnait les ordres n'était autre que lui même

« As tu déjà connu la guerre ? Je te parle de la boucherie, pas d'une petit guéguerre entre deux provinces un peu vindicatives, non, je te parles de la vraie, celle où, lorsqu'elle finie, tu ne sais plus comment t'en remettre ? Celle où lorsqu'elle est finie tu as toujours le goût du sang dans la bouche, et lorsque tu te réveilles, tu fait la liste de toutes les personnes que tu as perdues. Parfois, tu n'arrives même plus à la finir, tellement elle est longue. »

Silence.

« Dans ces moments là, tu te demandes, pourquoi ? Pourquoi toi, tu es encore là, alors que les autres non. Mais tu connais la réponse, tu sais pourquoi toi, tu es encore en vie. C'est parce que l'ennemi a eu pitié. Pitié de l'enfant que tu étais, pitié de l'enfant aux cheveux aussi rouges que le sang et aux yeux débordants de larmes. Alors, il t'a laissé, parmi les ruines et les cadavres, et ta vie n'a plus de sens, plus de goût, excepté celui de la vengeance. »

« Cet ennemi… il est du village que vous voulez que je trahisse, c'est ça ? »

« Tu es intelligent, plus que tes successeurs, c'est bon ça. Hé non, il est mort il y a de cela un an, tué par un piot de quinze piges à ce que Sei a bien voulu me dire. De toute façon, c'était un déserteur ; une fois je l'ai affronté et…. Je ne le ferais plus. Non pas qu'il soit trop fort pour moi, mais il a quelque chose qui m'empêcherais de le tuer. Maudit soit t il. »

« Attendez, s'il est mort, vous ne pouvez plus le tuer ! Pourquoi dites vous il a quelque chose qui m'empêcherais de le tuer ? »

« Mais c'est qu'il est perspicace, le petit fils du premier Hokage ! Effectivement, oui, il est finalement vivant ce salopard ! Doublement vivant, ouais ! Mi « âme errante », mi « corps sans âme » ! Ni humain, ni démon, comme dirait la légende. »

« Je comprend rien à ce que vous me racontez. »

« Tant mieux, cela voudrai dire, que toi aussi tu es fou. Parce que c'est ça le pire ! Non content d'ôter la vie, il ôte aussi la raison ! Ma raison ! Voila pourquoi je dois chaque jour prendre des médicaments, pourquoi je dois faire gaffe à ne tuer personne sous peine de me transformer en machine à tuer. Je suis à moitié dingue ! Je peux être aussi bien dans la réalité que dans un monde crépusculaire, sans eau ni vie, semblable à un des fameux « mondes astraux » ! Tu connais les mondes astraux, petit ? »

« Pas vraiment. »

« C'est normal, même à ton age réel, tu étais jeune pour les connaître. Moi je les connais car cet idiot de Sei m'en a parlé une fois, tiens, juste après une de mes crises. »

« Bon alors, c'est quoi à la fin, cette histoire ?! »

« Ok je vais te raconter, mais tout d'abord… Haru chérie, ferme les volets s'il te plait ! Non, tout compte fait, je te demande rien c'est un ordre, mon adorée ! »

« Pardon ? »

« Hein ?! »

« Bah oui allez, comme lorsque j'étais gosse, ferme les volets maman, et moi papa, je raconte une histoire. »

Si la main du shinobi n'était pas encore sur sa gorge, Nawaki se serait bien pincé pour vérifier s'il ne rêvait, un tel abruti lunatique pouvait devenir ninja ? Un fou qui plus est. Jamais il ne se serait attendu à cela en se réveillant.

Haru, à son regard, devait se dire à peu près la même chose ; pourtant, elle fit ce que l'on lui demandait et ferma un peu plus le volet derrière l'ancien genin.

Alors, le papa attitré demanda pourquoi la maman n'embrassait pas le rejeton. Une pause, encore une, encore mêlée de surprise. Toujours le même sourire gamin, rieur, sur cette face de lune enrobée de rouge.

Puis Haru déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de l'adolescent, dont les joues rougirent un peu. Après le roux s'extasia sur le fait que le fiston était aussi timide que sa maman. Après, la maman lui dit que quand le jeune maître aurait faim, le plateau serait dans le coin gauche.

A cette phrase son ventre grogna de colère. « Papa » rit, et c'est en souriant faussement qu'il prit le plateau et les baguettes, et qu'il lança un : « tu manges, et je te raconte tout. »

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Nawaki sourit. Haru partit, contente de quitter ces deux fous qui lui faisaient peur, oh oui, très peur. Mais en même temps, elle rougit en repensant à la fois où maître Uzumaki l'avait serrée dans ses bras. Son cœur s'accéléra, elle se raidit en repensant à la folie qui l'habitait.

Cette folie qui réclamait son flot continu de sang, ou de ces drogues qui lui servaient de médicaments.

* * *

« Il était une fois, dans un temps lointain, si lointain que certains l'ont enfoui en leur mémoire… »

« Bon Papa abrége. » Fit impatiemment Nawaki, qui reçut une bouchée de sushi dans la bouche qui l'empêcha de parler, et un « la ferme » qui l'empêcha de grogner.

« Bon je reprend. Où j'en étais ? Ah oui. Bon alors, il fut un temps où les ninjas se faisaient continuellement la guerre. Pas comme maintenant, non, là les clans étaient continuellement assaillis, on ne pouvait compter que sur soi ou sur ces proches, quand on en avait. Les pays ninjas n'étaient même pas encore formés. Tu sais sans doute que ce fut ton grand père qui en eut l'idée, pas vrai ? »

« Oui, vaguement. »

« Ok. Alors, dans cette atmosphère rouge et noire, il y avait un seul lieu où les hommes armés étaient refusés : les temples. C'était une terre d'asile pour tous ceux victimes de la guerre et de la folie des hommes. »

« Classe. »

« Oh, mais attends un peu de voir. Ces gens là, ne faisaient pas que prêcher des bonnes sornettes et autres histoires à dormir debout. Il était dit, que les plus sages d'entre eux, les moines supérieurs, avaient accès à une connaissance secrète que leur envierait le plus puissant des shinobi. Une connaissance extraordinaire, que seule une poignée d'entre eux pouvaient utiliser. »

« Dément, c'est trop fort ! Heu… c'est quoi au fait ? »

« Connais tu les sorts d'illusion ? »

« Bah… c'est tout ? J'ai appris ça il y a des lustres, quand j'avais cinq six ans, à l'académie. »

« Oh, alors, tu sais sûrement comment cela fonctionne ? »

« … J'ai oublié. »

« Ha, quel bon élève que voila ! Bon, en gros, c'est une attaque mentale visant, à son plus haut niveau, non pas à détruire le corps de l'adversaire, mais à détruire l'esprit de l'ennemi. »

Une pause, Nawaki engloutit une autre bouchée, et son papa de substitution reprit son récit là où il s'était arrêté, ses yeux bleus dénués de folie et empreints d'une étrange douceur et d'une légère mélancolie.

« Au final, ce ne sont que des illusions, il suffit juste de savoir comment s'y prendre pour les briser, et ainsi en être délivré. Néanmoins, imagine un instant si on arrivait à faire en sorte qu'une illusion s'infiltre dans notre monde, et que de simple chimère elle devienne matière. »

« Hein ?! »

« Imagine qu'une illusion devienne une réalité, comme moi, toi, et tout ce qui nous entoure. Imagine, gamin, imagine ! »

«C'est impossible. »

« Un court instant, si. Il est possible d'entrer dans un monde créé de toute pièce, où tout est possible. Pourtant… une illusion reste une illusion. Tout ce qui se construit dans ces mondes finit par flétrir, pourrir, et pour finir disparaître. Même le monde le plus beau, le plus formidable, devient au fur et à mesure un désert stérile sans vie. »

« C'est bien beau… mais en quoi est ce utile ? »

« Tu es idiot, ou tu le fais exprès ? Je t'ai dit que les choses créées disparaissent, mais le monde, lui, reste. »

« Même si la personne meurt ? »

« Exact. Maintenant, imagine que l'on enferme une de ses personnes dans ce monde… Alors, tu piges, ou tu bloques ? »

« Si je comprend bien ; la personne restera… »

« Bloquée pour toujours, exactement. Néanmoins, ce n'est pas la seule chose que pouvaient faire ces moines supérieurs, appelés aussi « Sanzo ».Ils pouvaient aussi changer le cours des choses, et étaient de bons conseillers. Malheureusement, leur nombre décroissait à mesure que les conflits avançaient, car les hommes avides de trésors faisaient main basse sur leurs richesses pour qu'elles leur servent de fond. Ils furent donc eux aussi victimes de la guerre, et de leur principe selon lequel ils ne devaient en aucun cas attenter à leur vie ou à celle d'autrui.»

« … ? »

« Il leur était impossible de tuer qui ce fut. Ce fut cela qui causa leur perte. A ce jour on suppose qu'il n'en reste pas plus que trois. Comme les ninjas légendaires, d'ailleurs… »

« Ce n'est pas une histoire très gaie. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit qu'elle l'était. Ha, et on raconte aussi autre chose sur eux : ils auraient un principe selon lequel pour chaque douleur, il y aurait une compensation, et vice versa. Ils appelaient cela le principe de l'équivalence, et disaient que ce principe aussi régentait leurs vies. Je me demande bien qu'elle peut être leur compensation pour toutes leurs douleurs.»

Silence.

« Ma sœur me manque, mon village aussi. »

« Tu vas les revoir, et si tu veux tu ne sera même pas obligé de les tuer. Juste de leur reprendre quelque chose qui nous appartient. »

« C'est grâce à toi que je suis revenu à la vie? Donc, ce sera un peu comme une…compensation, c'est ça ? »

« Hum…en vérité je ne suis que celle qui a trouvé l'idée. C'est notre brave Sei qui a fait tout le sale boulot. Pour une fois que ce glaçon sert à autre chose qu'à faire des expériences plus ou moins amorales… »

« Tu…tu es une femme ?! »

« Tu en doutais, microbe ? »

Silence. Elle était encore plus virile que le glaçon de l'équipe de sa sœur. Au fait, c'était quoi son nom déjà, à ce détraqué ?

La rousse rit et sourit, dans le clair obscur : « T'inquiètes, ça m'arrive souvent ce genre de déboires. »

« … Merci. En fait, tu n'es pas si méchante que cela. Je crois que je t'aime bien, malgré le fait que tu sois un peu (beaucoup) barge. »

Un bref sourire, triste et sincère, effleura ses lèvres fines ; ses yeux cependant restèrent clairs et impassibles.

Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux et lui ordonna de se reposer, car son entraînement, commencerait tout à l'heure.

Elle n'avait pas eu vraiment besoin de le lui dire, car il tomba rapidement dans le sommeil, un sommeil lourd, sans rêve, aussi profond qu'un puit noir. Elle l'observa depuis le seuil de la pièce.

« Dorénavant, ta vie, m'appartient. Jusqu'à ce que tu récupères notre autre jouet, alors il faudra se débarrasser de toi, désolé. Moi aussi, je t'aime bien »

Elle ferma la porte, et il ne resta plus dans la pièce obscure que l'écho d'un rire se répandant devant deux regards médusés.

Un rire sans folie, comme c'était le cas d'habitude. Avec le petit et Haru, elle était à peu près normale, sincèrement « joyeuse », et cet état de fait l'interloqua un peu durant la traversé du couloir blanc. Puis, elle l'oublia, lorsqu'elle croisa un brun en noir surnommé Sei, son oeil de verre scintillant dans le noir.

Ce n'était pas dans les ordres et ne pouvait servir à sa vengeance, donc ce n'était pas important, n'est ce pas ?

* * *

Si dans son esprit, tout était clair, rangé, ordonné, trié, il n'en allait pas de même pour son bureau, que certains auraient qualifiés, avec prudence et diplomatie, d'assez mal rangé.

En vérité, le bureau de la cinquième Hokage, s'apparentait plus à un champ de bataille qu'à un meuble de travail.

Les piles entassés de dossiers en retard penchaient dangereusement de tous les cotés, comme des brique de domino, n'attendant qu'un ordre de cette divinité qu'on appelait « gravité » pour s'étaler à leur aise sur le sol.

Assise sur sa chaise, Tsunade prit un dossier trônant sur une pile, puis compara scrupuleusement les informations, écrites en fines pattes de mouches –l'écriture d'un ANBU, nerveux et sévère, le genre à ne laisser aucun détail de coté avec le dossier précédemment consulté, écrit d'une façon maladroite, qui caractérisait assez l'écriture d'Anko.

A sa droite, son verre de saké l'attendait patiemment ; il était à peine entamé, ce qui était rare lors de l'opération « ménage », consistant à rattraper son retard. Elle était un peu soucieuse. Jiraiya n'avait pu lui fournir aucun argument réfutant ou affirmant son hypothèse sur les massacres commis sur les civils.

En plus, elle devait choisir un nouvel enseignant pour l'équipe du petit fils de son feu ancien maître et son équipière. En soi, ce n'était pas un problème, elle avait bien un ou deux noms minima, mais elle entendait déjà les langues de vipères piaillant derrière son dos.

Déjà que son ami l'avait prévenue de se préparer aux commérages concernant le fils de son ancien équipier. Elle ne comprendrait jamais pourquoi les villageois – pire, ses propres ninjas se plaisaient tellement à se venger de ceux qui ne leurs avait jamais fait le moindre mal : Naruto et le maintenant nommé Mugen n'étaient que des exemples parmi d'autres.

Bon, elle pouvait comprendre leur besoin de vengeance, mais elle n'arrivait pas à définir leur attitude autrement que par des mots comme : « stupide, mouvement de masse, à la noix. ».

Le garçon avait été blessé, elle s'en était aperçue, et elle avait lu assez souvent le dossier médical de Naruto pour savoir qu'il était le patient le plus fréquent de l'hôpital, depuis son plus jeune âge.

En plus, comme l'avait souligné le sanin avant de se rendre compte de la disparition de son protégé, le gamin, n'avait pas beaucoup d'avenir, mis à part être ninja, et encore, comme disait si bien son ami, il était encore plus souvent à coté de la plaque que Naruto, si c'était possible. Ce qui était un comble en soi, au vue de l'intellect de son père.

Ensuite, il y avait cette affaire étrange à Suna : une unité passait par là, et soudainement la moitié des conseillers s'étaient retrouvés à manger les pissenlits par la racine, sans compter la disparition de plusieurs partisans du jeune Kazekage. Bizarrement, peu des détracteurs de ce dernier avaient été touché.

A la demande du jeune chûnin, elle avait permis à l'équipe de Lee de rester sur place pour pouvoir enquêter, avec les autres. Toutefois, elle lui avait conseillé, pour ne pas dire ordonné, de se faire discret, ne souhaitant pas que les hauts dignitaires du village du sable n'accusent Konoha de se mêler des affaires des autres ou d'exercer une quelconque influence sur Gaara.

La sanin savait qu'avec de telles accusations, plus ou moins infondées, l'influence du Kazekage risquait de décroître assez pour frôler la case « Coup d'état », ou alors, les relations diplomatiques risquaient de s'effriter entre le sable et la feuille. Cela pouvait devenir gênant.

Dans ce cas là, le plus sage aurait été de faire rentrer l'unité, sans qu'elle aie vérifié les frontières et les accords.

Toutefois il pouvait s'agir d'une manœuvre pour faire accuser Konoha, ou pour que le nombre des détracteurs de Gaara augmente ; et pour finir, une trahison subtile et un changement de pouvoir.

Les dés étaient jetés. Et puis cela serait bien que les deux affaires de massacres soient liées, pour attraper plus vite les coupables et les faire exécuter. La morgue aurait alors des projets d'études en plus. Des fois, elle se disait que son ancien équipier, entre la morgue et le front à sa disposition, avait fait preuve de bien peu de stratégie.

Quoique, se mettre dans la peau d'un ennemi disparu qu' elle avait considéré plus ou moins comme un frère n'était pas vraiment la meilleur chose à faire dans son était d'esprit.

Surtout qu'elle avait encore en tête l'air curieux de Mugen, ressemblant étrangement à l'air naïf de son géniteur quand il avait encore toute sa raison/innocence. C'est à dire à quatre, cinq ans, pas au delà.

Elle ferma le dossier, en prit un autre, s'installant plus profondément sur sa chaise ; elle soupira, puis but une gorgée de son verre : pas de quoi la rassasier, mais de quoi la faire tenir encore un peu. Etre Hokage l'épuisait un peu dans certains cas. Non, on pouvait plutôt dire que cela la lassait. Autrefois, elle avait entendu dire de la bouche de son père que ce poste était réservé aux fous, suicidaires, altruistes, et à tous ceux ayant un grain.

Parce que lorsqu'il y avait un problème, on rabaissait le Hokage, lorsqu'un malade traînait dans le coin, c'était la faute du Hokage qui n'avait pas voulu l'éliminer lorsqu'il était encore temps, lorsque le fou n'était encore qu'un enfant. Lorsque le fou faisait marche sur Konoha, c'était la faute du Hokage.

Lorsqu'il y avait un complot, c'était majoritairement soit pour diminuer son influence et son importance au profit des comploteurs, soit pour le descendre et que les comploteurs puissent agir, c'est à dire prendre le pouvoir.

Elle avait abandonné ses positions comme quoi le poste de Hokage était pour les imbéciles voulant jeter leur vie aux orties, mais elle n'avait pas pour autant la vision idyllique du poste qu'avait Naruto, ou celle pragmatique qu'avait Orochimaru, ou altruiste de Dan ; et elle n'avait rien à prouver au village comme Nawaki, autrefois.

Tsunade aurait soudain bien voulu reprendre une gorgée, mais le verre dans ses mains s'était brisé, laissant couler le liquide jaune. Plus tard, une fois le bureau essuyé et le verre jeté, elle jeta un œil à la dépêche qu'elle consultait régulièrement, celle annonçant le gagnant au loto du village.

Elle avait gagné le premier prix.

Shizune entra, une pile de dossiers supplémentaires dans les mains, et voyant son air refrogné, lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Ce fut en lui jetant un regard se voulant rassurant qu'elle répondit que tout allait bien. Tout en ajoutant, en son for intérieur : pour l'instant.

* * *

Voila, désolée pour l'attende, mais vous savez le bac, les études Et puis, mon ordinateur, piquant une crise très mal placée.

Alors, suggestions? Critiques? Tomates envoyés à la figure? Ou félicitation? A vous de voir, le chapitre, et le commentaire étant terminé, à vous les studios.


	8. Que les enfants perdus rêvent

**Présentation** : Histoire Post Naruto

**Genre** : général. Si on pouvais clarifier les choses, je dirais angst, romance, aventure, mystère, bataille, démon, intrique, tout un programme (dur à équilibré, en plus)

**Rating **: T

**Source** : post Naruto

**Disclaime**r: Pas à moi. Quoique, vu ce que je leur fait subir, heureusement pour eux ^^ la chanson appartient à The Rasmus (merci yohko^^), par contre, c'est moi, qui ait fait la traduction. Oui, je ne suis pas aller chercher la traduction sur un site internet, pourquoi ? Parce que je trouvais cela marrant de traduire, comme je comprenais à peu prés ^^

**Couples :** couples divers et variés. Devinez, c'est très amusant, vous verrez.

**Attention** : Du sang, de la violence, des sous entendus plus ou moins douteux, des psychopathes (sérieusement, il n'y en a pas quant que ça…quoique), des personnages inventés (qui veut les prendre ?) Des envies de meurtres/revanches, langage trivial, allusions polysémiques, complots, ninjas, guerre, des folies, une succession de flash back, (dont la majorité se déroule un an avant l'histoire), enfin, l'intrigue avance.

Humour, jeux de mot. Clin d'œil à une série adorée par une de mes lectrices, ainsi que à un de ces dessins animés que l'on aime, et qu'après, on a honte de dire que l'on a même regardé un épisode. Parce que c'est pour les gamins, que c'est gnian-gnian, et qu'il n'y a que des gentils. Un indice, les méchants, enfin, supposés méchants, partent toujours dans les airs, après un énième échec pour capturer une adorable petite sourie électrique jaune ^^

**Note,** je suis désolée, pour le remplacement des lignes, par des « O », mais aux vues de certains problèmes techniques, je ne peux faire autrement. Veillez par contre m'excusez du peu d'esthétique, de la démarche.

Bon alors, merci encore Maeve Fantaisie, 666 Naku, et Shashiin pour vos commentaires ^^.

Réponse à Shashiin : Pour le résumé, c'est rien, je suis contente que tu ne sois plus perdu, mais si tu as encore un problème tu peux le dire ^^ Et c'est vrai que j'ai vraiment tendance à trop en mettre, ce qui déstabilise le lecteur. La faute à mes lectures, sûrement ^^ Mes examens se sont assez bien passés, merci de m'avoir souhaité bonne chance, et désolé du retard, je suis vraiment irrécupérable, je le reconnais.

_They say, that I must learn to kill before I can feel safe/__But I, I'd rather kill myself than turn into their slave/__Sometimes, I feel that I should go and play with the thunder/__Somehow, I just don't wanna stay and wait for a wonder. _

_Ils disent que je dois apprendre à tuer avant de me sentir en sécurité  
Mais moi, je me tuerais plutôt que de devenir leur esclave.  
Parfois je sens que je devrais partir et jouer avec le feu  
D'une manière ou d'une autre, je ne veux pas rester là, à attendre une chimère.  
(The Rasmus. __In the shadows__. ) _

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Ce fut à ce moment là, lorsqu'il croisa le regard mi rouge sanguin mi noir profond que Naruto pris conscience que cette masse de chair informe et sanguinolente était bel et bien Sasuke.

Il recula, stupéfait, tout en pesant que cela ne devait pas se passer comme cela, que cela n'aurait jamais du se passer comme ça.

« Abruti... » Souffla la masse de chair, non _Sasuke_, les yeux débordant de colère, de haine. Toujours aussi agréable avec les années ce crétin. Hinata parvenait, sans doute avec beaucoup de mal, à en juger par son visage crispé, et ses mains tremblantes à garder son calme, et à soigner le blessé, dont le corps était couvert d'ecchymoses, et des trous semblables à ceux d'une explosion, une aile grise battait pathétiquement le sol, à moitié arraché, tandis que la marque diminuait lentement son emprise, au fil des spasmes de douleur muettes du jeune déserteur.

« Ne me traite pas d'abruti, abruti. » Avait presque hurlé alors Naruto, trop en colère pour rester calme, trop déçut pour être heureux, et trop inquiet pour rester un minimum mature.

Yamato lui accorda un regard que Naruto aurait puit aisément rangé dans la catégorie compatissant, non, disons, une sorte de compassion. De celle qu'il ne devrait même pas exister dans leur monde. Hinata le regarda brièvement, puis mit plus de concentration à soigner le blessé à lui procurer les premiers soins, la lueur verte emmenant de ses mains sembla coup à coup moins tremblotante, plus ferme.

Les yeux redevirent noirs, bien que, celui de gauche gardait une lueur _jaune_, tout au fond. Enfin, ils se fermèrent, dans un dernier rictus narquois. Quelque chose se casa en Naruto.

Cela n'aurais jamais dû se passer comme cela, jamais, pas même dans ses pires cauchemars, de ceux qu'il avait fait parfois durant son apprentissage de trois années, lorsqu'il était trop tard pour sauver, et qu'il était dorénavant le temps de tuer. La sueur coulait le long de son visage, les mains tremblèrent un moment, puis, se stoppèrent. Sasuke semblait respirer, non, respirait. Oui, il respirait, il allait vivre, il le _devait_. Cependant, ce ne serait pas grâce à lui.

« Naruto ! »

Il se retourna, ses yeux bleus, si rieurs en temps normal, n'exprimant d'un vide effrayant. Tout autant que sa voix si calme, lorsqu'il dit « Oui ? » à Sakura, dont les pans de sa cape s'envolaient aux grés d'une brise trop douce, qui semblait soudain trop froide. Le chien jappa, et Pakkun le regarda avec son habituel regard morne. Les yeux verts s'agrandirent, lorsque la kunoichi entre aperçut la silhouette allongée. Le cœur du genin se sera, encore un peu plus.

« Crétin, réveille-toi. »

Les images mnésiques s'estompèrent, laissant place à ce noir léger, émaillait de lumière qui était parfois fréquent avant d'ouvrir les yeux le matin. Un sifflement prés de l'oreille déclencha un froncement de sourcils, une langue très fine qui se glissait lentement portés de l'oreille droite, toujours celle la. Puis, une morsure légère, presque un pincement qui arracha définitivement les yeux cobalts au noirs, et qui mit en marche le coté le plus agaçant de Uzumaki Naruto, à savoir son coté bruyant dés le matin.

Au côté du lit, Sasuke fit une moue dédaigneuse, un sourire narquois, qu'il réservait à beaucoup, certains diront, tous, et diront plus encore à son rival. Qui à ce moment même empoignait le serpent et lui hurlait une listes d'insultes à en faire pâlir de jalousie un charretier. Le serpent se tortillait, non en raison d'une douleur, ça, il n'avait rien à craindre de l'Idiot, non, il se tortillait c'est tout. Il sifflait aussi, anormalement bruyant pour un reptile. C'était le cadeau d'un marchand ambulant, sauvé par hasard, leur avait fait. C'était un œuf tout petit, tellement minuscule, qu'il avait semblé nager dans la paume de l'idiot. Il l'avait tenu en chemin d'ailleurs, se vantant d'une puissance gigantesque, jusqu'à qu'il s'arrêta tout à coup. Fixant l'œuf dans sa main.

Sasuke lui, ne s'était pas arrêté, jusqu'à ce que l'Idiot eut hurlé qu'un truc était en train de sortir, un truc tout petit, –il s'attendait à un éléphant avec un œuf cette taille, ou quoi ? -, puis, il avait précisé que cela n'avait pas de patte.

Soudainement, le plus jeune des Uchiwa s'était stoppé, pris d'un mauvais pressentiment.

Effectivement, ce fut bien un serpent qui naquit, ce jour là. En premier lieu, il s'était demandé pourquoi un marchant récompensait ses sauveurs avec un œuf de serpent sur le point d'éclore, puis, comment il se l'était procuré.

Il s'était brusquement rappeler de la drôle de mixture qu'il leur avait fais boire avant de partir, qui avait une _drôle _de teinte _rouge_ sang, et ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à la boisson infâme qu'il avait goûté une fois au pays de Son. Avant de la recracher en apprenant que le principal ingrédient provenait des serpents. Il comprenait pourquoi l'homme gardait précieusement son plus petit sac, celui où il avait crut entendre des sifflements. Du sake au sang de serpents. Un breuvage auquel l'on ajoutait souvent de la drogue, et qui était censé avoir des vertus médicinales, voire, protectrices. En gros, ils avaient sauvés la vie à un dealer. Fantastique.

Il avait aussitôt dit à Naruto d'abandonner le petit serpent nouveau né, argumentant que les petits serpents savaient dés la naissance se débrouiller tout seul. Pour Naruto, cela n'aurait posé aucun problème, étant donné le fait que le petit devait l'avoir mordu une bonne dizaine de fois en deux minutes. De plus, depuis le jour où il avait connu Orochimaru, il ne portait aucunement les serpents dans son cœur. Hélas, un énorme oiseau brun avait eu l'intention de s'offrir un petit encas écailleux, et Naruto avait vu, avais combattu, avait sauvé. L'on retrouva plus tard un oiseau couvert de bosses. Depuis, le volatil ne toucha plus à aucun reptile surtout s'il y avait unblond aux yeux bleus dans les parages. Grand bien lui en fasse.

Sasuke était loin d'être d'accord, et content.

Surtout quand il dû s'improviser professeur en matières de créatures rampants, - « Non, Naruto, les serpents ne mangent pas de ramen. » « Mais Gama Tatsu n'arrêtait pas d'en manger. » « Parce que c'est un crapaud, idiot ! ».

Nagashi devient le plus grand mangeur de ramen du monde reptilien, et le plus insupportable des siffleurs, le plus obstiné aussi, et avec un sale caractère mordant et étouffant en plus.

Génial.

« Au fait, pourquoi tu m'as réveillé, Sasuke. »

« Il faut que nous partions. » Fit le shinobi en tirant les rideaux, des formes s'amassaient dans la nuit, des villageois en colère, effrayés, suite aux rumeurs parlant de massacres, de sang, et de guerres à venir, ils semblaient secoués d'un seul et uniques refrain : « tout est de la faute des ninjas. »

« Dommage, je me plaisais bien dans ce village... » Un sourire, qui semblait heureux, un autre mensonge facial, comme pour rassurer, alors que l'autre n'avait rien dit, ou fait.

« … On y va. »

La dernière fois, ils s'étaient fait attaqués par des autres, et avaient failli tuer des gens par mégarde. Naruto ne voudrait plus que cela se reproduise, et ça, Sasuke le savait ; même s'il dirait que ce serait juste pour ne pas être ennuyer. Comme à l'ordinaire. Il était vraiment trop idiot, trop gentil. Pourtant, cela ne l'agaçait plus autant, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

* * *

Comme chaque nuit depuis ce jour, depuis un an, il tomba de sommeil après l'entraînement, comme frappé de nul part. Ce fut là, dans les draps chauds, moelleux et propres, que, comme toutes les nuits depuis une année, le rêve revient, suivit de l'horreur, du cauchemar. Il serra sa main sur le drap fin, imaginant, non, rêvant à une autre, douce, fragile, et féminine. Une fille mignonne, de son âge à peu prés. Ils se promenaient seuls dans les rues froides, mais ensoleillées, heureux de s'être retrouver, comme promis.

Il eut une fille.

Elle s'appelait Yoshino Kaede, elle portait une robe bleue, qui allait bien avec ses cheveux, et son regard sombre, mais lumineux. Lui avait son haut blanc, marqué de noir, son écharpe brune, et son pantalon ébène. Ils riaient, tout en se tenant la main, ils riaient, inconscient de la tragédie, qui lentement se nouait autour d'eux, comme une toile d'araignée, capturant le moucheron trop aveugle, trop naïf, trop faible. Il devait avoir douze ans, dans quelques semaines, il se sentait fort, non, il se sentait imbattable, _invincible_. Surtout lorsque ses yeux sombres croisaient ceux de la personne qu'il voulait absolument protéger. Il eut une invitation, des bananes aux chocolats, leurs plats préférés à eux deux. Kaede n'aimait pas trop les ramen. Ce n'était pas grave, il ne fallait pas trop en demander, surtout que, mine de rien, Kaede était une fille. Et question ramen, les filles ne sont pas très connaisseuses. Elle riait. Elle était là. C'était le plus important.

Il devait avoir du chocolat et de la banane sur la figure. Ce devait sûrement être pour cela qu'elle riait, ou alors, c'était ses poses pseudo glorieuses, pseudo héroïques, comme s'il pouvait être un héros. Lui qui était si faible, qui n'avais pas pu la protéger.

Il eut un baiser.

Ce n'était pas comme au cinéma, dans les films à l'eau de rose qui font pleurer les filles, et vomir les gars. C'était rapide, et léger, cela avait un vague goût de banane au chocolat. Un arrière goût de cerise. Il se souvenait que le cerisier était son arbre préféré. Il se souvenait également qu'elle lui avait montré le trèfle à quatre feuilles pourpres, enfin, à trois feuilles. Parce qu'une des feuilles avait été arrachées, ce qui normalement, aurait signifié que son vœu ne serait pas exaucé. Pourtant, son vœu s'était réalisé, puisqu'elle était là.

Puisqu'ils s'embrassaient.

Il eut un chat.

C'était un de ces matous débrouillards, traînant de temps à autre prés de ses poubelles, ceux qu'Anko chassait, en invoquant des serpents, certes discrets, mais de largeurs raisonnables. Elle prit en pitié un de ces chats errants. C'était à peine un chaton, un petit fauve au pelage luisant et aux yeux jaunes. Comme les yeux du drôle de garçon au kimono blanc, entouré d'une fille et d'un autre garçon. Celui qui était sur la photographie que son grand père gardait toujours dans son tiroir. Et qui jamais, au grand jamais, ne voyait la lumière du jour, comme trop honteuse. Il n'avait absolument rien dit. Même quand le chat le griffa, et regarda le sang sur ses doigts. Ses yeux ambrés scintillant d'une lueur froide, moqueuse. Cruelle. Insensible.

Il eut une bataille. Du sang sur ses doigts. Mais, cette fois, ce ne fut pas le sien. Une peur, sourde, et terrible, accélérant l'adrénaline qui parcourait ses veines juvéniles. Kaede, où est tu ? Où est tu ? Il avait beau courir, il avait beau chercher, il avait beau sentir, se souvenir du baiser au goût de cerise, de banane, et de chocolat. Il ne la trouva pas. Pour la seconde fois de sa vie, il regarda la statue de son aïeul, un sombre pressentiment lui broyant la poitrine, comme un jour de bataille si semblable. La première fois qu'il avait perdu un être cher.

Il eut un chat, partant de la forêt, couvert d'un sang qui n'était pas le sien, qui le mordit, ses yeux jaunes débordant de colère, et de cette même peur qui hantait le jeune shinobi. Celui ci, ses yeux noirs écarquillés, laissa un instant partir le chat. Avant de courir ver le bois. Plus tard, il s'apercevrait que ce bois jouxtait le domaine des Hyûga. Plus tard, trop tard.

Il eut un amoncellement de corps gisant sans vie, des civils, des ninjas, des inconnus, des familiers. Et lui, un enfant perdu dans ce champ de ruine, qui cherchait un visage, parmi les autres trucs froids. La voyant pas, il l'a crut encore vivante. Oui, elle devait être encore en vie, elle le devait, il allait la protéger, il allait la protéger ! Hurlait t il en lui-même. Comme le pitoyable gamin qu'il ne cesserait jamais d'être, et non le vrai ninja qu'il aurait dû devenir. Faible enfant.

Il eut enfin, une clairière gorgeait d'ombre. Ou alors, c'était lui qui rêvait, non se souvenait, mal. Il se souvient de deux ombres, une jeune et fine, qui aurait dû lui paraître familière, une autre d'un autre âge, d'un autre temps. Cette dernière riait, d'un sourire froid et cruel, comme perpétuellement mauvais, imprégné de malveillance, et d'envie de meurtre. L'autre ombre partit précipitamment, comme agité de remords, et de culpabilité, comme tremblante du monstre qu'elle avait libéré. Comme conscient du monstre ivre de pouvoir qu'il était devenu désormais. Tout cela pour se vengé d'un homme qui lui avait prit son enfance, ses parents, sa vie, et sa volonté. Konoha-maru vit un corps. De son âge. Un corps de fille. Parmi d'autres corps de shinobi. Il revit cette fille, son amour d'enfance, devenu son amour d'adolescent.

Kaede.

Il hurla, comme jamais il l'eut fait. Il eut deux yeux vairons qui le fixèrent, avec une malveillance et une ironie sans égale. Il eut des phrases froides comme de la glace, et tranchantes comme la lame de l'épée. Comme un cauchemar. Comme l'œil droit d'un monstre s'amusant de la peur et la détresse d'un enfant, tandis que son jumeau, plus vif et cruel, s'en délectait.

Ce jour là, Uchiwa Sasuke redevient, après des jours et des jours de captivité, un membre à part entière du village, en agissant comme un héros, au péril de sa vie. Ce jour là, Hyûga Neji, génie du clan, disparu. Ce jour là, une fille mourut, et un adolescent survécut. Dans la honte.

Comme chaque nuit, depuis ce jour, il se réveilla en sueur, sans bruit et dans le noir. Se remémorant, sans y croire, les événements d'après, conscient que c'était réel, que ce n'était pas seulement un cauchemar. Comme chaque nuit, il fit le décompte des heures, des jours, et enfin des mois. Et les larmes vinrent, rompant un silence trop lourd, et un vide trop grand. Comme un puits sans fond.

Il devait le faire, pour elle, pour son sourire. Voila ce qu'il se pensait, tout en se tenant le visage avec ses mains, retenant avec force ses larmes silencieuses, trop honteuses pour voir la lumière du jour. Il retira ses mains. Il pleurait toujours un peu moins que les autres fois. L'habitude, ou alors, il restait de moins en moins de place pour de telles futilités dans son cœur à moitié glacé ? Lui qui souriait beaucoup plus chaque jours, et pleurait un peu moins chaque soirs.

Le petit shinobi se leva, ouvrit la fenêtre, huma l'air frais et doux, les étoiles, où elle devait forcement être. Il sauta, se rattrapa sur l'herbe, les pans noirs de son kimono se levant, comme les ailes sombre d'un triste corbeau. Il partit, rejoindre le terrain d'entraînement. Pour rattraper ce frère qu'était Naruto, pour rendre fier de lui ceux qui étaient partis, tonton Asuma, papy Sarutobi, papa, maman. Pour venger un sourire disparu. Un seul être vous manque, et tout est dépeuplé, avait cité sa belle tante. Maintenant, il comprenait trop bien la phrase. Puisque depuis un an, il était seul, avec sa bêtise, sa faiblesse, et sa honte, errant ci et là.

Comme un enfant perdu.

* * *

Il releva brusquement le nez de ses notes, son fude tombant sur la table basse, laissant sur le brun laqué de l'encre noire que l'écrivain essayerai d'enlever le lendemain. Lorsqu'il fera jour, et qu'il n'aurait plus besoin de deux lampes sur le bois pour écrire quelques lignes. Pour l'instant, il regardait Mugen, à l'entre bâillement de la porte, les yeux gris fatigués, presque rougis, et le teint encore plus livide au clair obscur. Un instant, et Jiraiya aurait crut avoir affaire à ces souvenirs si étranges, si réels, que le ninja le plus strict, et le moins sentimental en aurait des frissons, de regret, de peur, et un peu d'espoir, il fallais bien l'avouer.

Parfois, le gosse lui faisait un peu peur, et beaucoup mal.

« Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? » Gronda pour la forme le shinobi, vêtu d'un kimono noir, comme ses yeux, qui parfois, rappelaient cruellement Konoha-maru à Mugen. Son frère lui manquait, mais, il ne pouvait en parler à personne, il lui avait juré de garder leur lien secret. Il ne savait pas exactement ce que c'était un lien, mais cela devait être important. Pourtant, c'était en partie pour cela qu'il avait gardé le silence, lorsqu'il s'était fait réprimandé tout à l'heure par Tsunade et Jiraiya. Ca, et aussi parce qu'ils lui faisaient un peu peur, tout les deux.

« Non. » Répondis t il, avant d'ajouter d'une même voix faible et blanche : « c'est les cauchemars, je leurs dit de partir, mais, ils ne m'écoutent pas, jamais. Ils font si peur, que j'ai peur de me rendormir. Et quand je me rendors, ils viennent, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que je me réveilles, et que je l'ai oublie. Mais, cela ne dure jamais longtemps, parce qu'après je suis tout le temps fatigué. Ils me vont peur, messier, et ils ne me laisseront tranquil.»

Le petit garçon serra un peu plus son petit serpent en peluche contre lui, mettant son menton au dessus du crâne de la bête toute verte (encore merci Sakura.).

Jiraiya se retient de lever les yeux aux ciels, ou même de se dire que son filleul avait hérité du côté mignon et adorable, non, non, rectification, du côté androgyne et manipulateur de son foutu géniteur.

Comme Jiraiya était un shinobi reconnu des éternelles glaces du nord, aux vastes déserts arides du sud, il n'allait sûrement pas se laisser abuser par un gamin insomniaque, aux tendances autiste et dépressive, peureux, idiot, mangeant comme quatre, inutile, et ressemblant au plus grand des malades que Jiraiya ait jamais vu et, détesté, bien évidemment.

Il détestait ce mioche. Tout comme il détestait le père. Oui, il haïssait Orochimaru, c'était un fait reconnu de tous. Un shinobi aguerri comme lui ne peut absolument rien ressentir pour de la vermine, pour un déserteur psychopathe et complètement fou, dont le passe temps préféré était de découper les gens en petites tranches, ou de vouloir détruire un village entier pour une simple histoire de jalousie mal placé et de grade. Un monstre, un démon. Qu'il n'avait pas su comprendre, qu'il n'avait pas su sauver, vaincre cette folie qui l'a détruit, au final.

Mugen le regardait toujours, avec ce regard neutre, et profond, trop semblable à celui de l'autre. Celui d'un monstre qu'il haïssait tant, qu'il détestait tant. Il n'aimait pas ce gosse.

Tout comme il n'aimait plus le père.

Ce n'était que parce qu'il connaissait suffisamment le père, et qu'il voulait finir de travailler, qu'il fit du thé à cette heure tardive, ce n'était que parce qu'il connaissait le poids des cauchemars sur les enfants traumatisés et solitaires qu'il ne renvoya pas Mugen au lit, et qu'il le garda près de lui. Il le détestait, lui, et tout ce qu'il représentait. D'ailleurs, ce n'était parce qu'il voulait avoir plus rapidement la paix, qu'il autorisa le garçon à se blottir contre lui, pendant qu'il lui racontait une histoire, puis, plusieurs. Il le détestait tellement.

Mugen ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir, bercer par les histoires d'hommes capables de milles et unes métamorphoses, de grands exploits, de terribles trahisons, d'effroyables lâchetés et d'extraordinaires courages ; maîtres des éléments, du silence, de l'ombre, rêvant pourtant de la lumière.

Ce n'était pas des contes, c'était des histoires qu'il avait connues, des visages qu'il avait combattus, ou qui l'avait sauvés, ou bien l'inverse. C'était les gens avec qui il avait grandis, ceux avec qui il avait sourit, pendant les terribles guerres entre shinobi.

Le vieil shinobi regarda un moment le garçon endormit, et, sans savoir pourquoi, il pensa au visage de ce benêt de Naruto, celui qu'il considérait comme un fils, ou un petit fils. Il remarqua que les traits du visage étaient ronds, un peu comme ceux que l'enfant blond avait dû avoir. Ils avaient la même ignorance naïve, un esprit enfantin assez semblable, et un père qu'ils ne connaîtraient jamais, et que Jiraiya avait connu. Namikaze Minato, le quatrième Hokage, et Kusano Orochimaru, plus grand psychopathe de la terre, après bien sûr le parricide préféré de l'Akatsuki. Il caressa les cheveux noirs, Mugen qui bougea un peu, comme un petit renardeau.

Jiraiya sourit. Non pas parce qu'il était attendrit, non. Juste comme ça. D'un geste, il reprit le pinceau, le trempa dans l'encre, et écrit encore, jusqu' à ce qu'il n'eut plus d'idée. Là, il repoussa doucement Mugen, et alla chercher une couverture, histoire que son protéger ne prenne pas froid. Il n'allait tant même pas acheter des médicaments à ce foutu gosse, non ?

_« Tu es si naïf, c'est pour cela que tu ne t'était douté de rien tout ce temps. Ta bêtise est sidérante. Tu es décidément pathétique, Jiraiya. » _

C'était ce que lui avait dit Orochimaru avant de déserter, le message lors de leurs rencontres suivantes n'avait pas changé, ni même lors de leur dernière rencontre, là, où il était décidément décider une bonne fois pour toute à le tuer. Comme Sarutobi aurait dû le faire. Quoiqu'on en dise, Kæru Jiraiya était prêt à empêcher le passé de se répéter, jusqu'à commettre l'un des actes qui lui répugnait le plus au monde. Tuer un gosse.

Mugen tant à lui était dans une béatitude sans nom. Il rêvait des fois où son frère bien aimé était venu à l'hôpital, pour le voir lui, il se rappelait de ses paroles, du fait qu'il l'ait prit dans les bras alors que les autres, Jiraiya et Tsunade compris, semblaient répugner à le frôler. Il se souvenait de son écharpe toute noire, qu'il lui avait fait essayer, du rire, des éclats de voix.

De la promesse.

_« Tu m'as dit qu'on t'avait retenu prisonnier il y a eu personne pour d'aider ? Te protéger, jouer avec toi, te faire rire, te consoler, t'accepter…Tu n'as eu ni de mère, ni de…père. Je ferai tout ça pour toi, car tu seras comme mon petit frère… »_

_« Promis, tu me protégera ? » _

_« Promis petit frère. »_

Konoha-maru était tout pour Mugen. Il s'accrochait à lui, à ces souvenirs partagés, ces minutes, ces quelques heures en communs, avec l'obstination d'un naufragé, tenant une bouée. Il ne voyait pas le vide dans les yeux, ne devinait pas le mensonge dans la voix, et la tristesse dans les gestes. Il ne voyait juste que celui qui l'avait plus ou moins offert la lumière, et l'espoir. C'était son premier, seul et unique repère, dans ce monde inconnu, où il était étranger.

Comme un enfant perdu.

* * *

Tu ne comprenais pas, comme si tu venais à peine de te réveiller. Tu respira lentement, interdis, essayant de comprendre, essayant de connaître la raison qui avait poussé ce type à attaquer, à s'attaquer à un enfant comme toi, égaré dans ce labyrinthe trop clair, trop vif.

Tu avais revis le combat, la lame luisante, l'autre, un inconnu trapu, vulgaire, les mêmes vêtements noirs que les tient.

Tu avais frapper avant que l'autre ne le fasse, et maintenant, une odeur très fortes imprégnait ses vêtement noirs, les même que l'autre, ton corps juvénile, et l'autre, grossier, trapu, et allongé. Des bruits de pas se rapprochaient plus en plus. Tu levas la tête, quittant le rouge, le noir de tes mains.

D'autres arrivèrent, d'autres te menacèrent, lames tirés, l'acier rougeoyant à la lueur des lampes, minuscules éclairant ses corridors trop blancs. Cette même odeur de combat, de sang, et de sueur couvrant les ninjas, comme un manteau, une seconde peau. Ils s'avancèrent.

Tu sautas. Sans savoir précisément pourquoi. Un, tu le cognas, une autre tu le griffas, tu crachas, mordis, sautas, griffa, contras, esquiva, pris le kunai d'un faible peureux, retournas la lame contre son maître, sans l'ombre d'un remords. Ainsi, tu tuas encore une seconde fois, sans rien penser, sans rien ressentir, avec la satisfaction malsaine de celui qui est encore en vie.

Les autres reculaient, puis, repartaient, avec le regard vide du pion sacrifié, pour une cause qui semblait juste. Le kunai fendis l'air, la main, répandis le sang sur la chair, et une odeur toujours plus forte te collait, ne cessant de grandir, comme cette sensation horrible de ne pas savoir exactement ce que tu étais en train de faire, ni comment, ni pourquoi. Tu étais vides, exact reflet de tes gestes, fluides, précis, mais sans assurance, machinaux, parfois trop, comme un pantin qu'un expert manipulerait avec dextérité, mais sans passion.

Bizarrement, tu rias, rias, encore et encore, comme si ton rire remplaçait les sanglots qui secouaient ton corps, sans pour autant prendre forme. Bravo, tu avais réussi le test. Bravo, dorénavant, tu n'étais plus simplement un enfant, mais tout d'abord un pion, un ninja. Bravo. Pauvre chaton.

Adossés au mur, caché par un bloc blanc, deux individus regardaient l'enfant aux cheveux blonds. Celui qui se tenait debout, immobile, lorsque ses ennemis étaient à terre. Tout les deux étaient habillés de noir, l'une était une femme rousse, les yeux bleu vert, froids, neutres. Plus grand qu'elle, l'homme brun qu'on appelait Sei affichait un sourire, narquois, et glacial. Son œil droit blanc sans vie, et son sombre œil gauche sans émotion.

« Il semblerait qu'il soit plus doué que ce qu'on le pensait. C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, tu ne trouves pas ? Avec _ça_, le plan démarrera plus vite que prévu. »

Le ton était neutre, comme s'il eut parlé du temps qu'il faisait, ou alors, d'une nouvelle sans intérêt. Son vis-à-vis fit la moue, avant de baissait la tête, sans répondre, ni faire de remarque. Son sourire faux toujours aux lèvres, le jeune homme reprit la parole, avec le même ton détaché :

« Tu en fait une tête. Tu devrais être contente, non ? Après tout, c'est un peu de ta faute si on a dû confier l'enfant au premier médecin rencontré. Médecin qui s'est avérée être une incapable. »

Deux yeux bleus le fixèrent avec une colère sourde. Puis, le dit maître Uzumaki jeta un œil à l'autre gamin, toujours immobile. Il l'inquiétait un peu, plus qu'elle aurait pu le prévoir.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, il s'en remettra. C'est cruel, mais, il faillais être sûr qu'il… »

« Qu'il serait un bon petit pantin tueur traumatisé à vie ? » Répliqua qu'elle froidement, avant de reprendre : « T'en fait pas, je sais qu'on devait le faire. De toute façon nous les shinobi, nous ne sommes que ça, des bouts de viandes, des trucs qu'on balance d'un bout à l'autre de l'échiquier, et puis, s' il est pas content le ninja, basta ! Envoyé avec les autres détritus de même genre, à la morgue au mieux, et à la salle de torture au pire. Pas moyen d'y échapper.

Dis, Sei ? Tu sais ce qu'ils font là bas, aux jeunes espions, dans la superbe Konoha ? D'abord, ils les mettent deux jours et demi, voire plus dans une salle obscure, vide, sans boire, ni bouffer. Ensuite, ils le questionnent longuement, en le tentant avec des mets fabuleux, du genre, tu les vois, tu salives, même lorsque t'as mangé comme un goret. Et là, s'il n'as rien à donner, ils… »

« Tu l'aimes, dis moi, ce petit. » Interrompis le dit Sei, son sourire disparu, ayant cédé la place à un visage neutre, excepté la mince lueur compatissante dans l'œil noir. L'œil droit d'un blanc jaunâtre, étant toujours plus ou moins vide. Comme privé de lumière.

Elle détourna la tête, plissant les yeux, et la bouche, un tic qu'il connaissait bien. Les yeux bleus, se portant sur le gamin blond, étaient neutres, froids, et semblaient indifférent. L'enfant ne faisait pas un geste, ni pour avancer, reculer, ou s'enfuir, il état là, comme perdu.

« Non. J'ai juste l'impression de le mener à l'abattoir. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, au cas où, j'ai préparé une place prés de ton cerisier préféré, tu sais, celui où j'ai enterré… enfin, tu vois de qui je parle, puisque tu y vas tout les jours. »

Un silence, des menaces muettes transmises par des regards noirs, et puis, un ton cinglant et désagréable.

« Sei franchement, t'es le plus gentil, et le plus sexy salaud du monde. En gros, tu ferrais un magnifique ninja de konoha, il faudrait aussi que tu joues les fanatiques. Par contre, gardes ton coté, « j'ai l'air d'un niais alors que je tues tout ce qui bouge ». Cela fait très « pro du village de konoha. ». Prends aussi un costume vert ridicule, et un livre cochon, tu ne serras que plus crédible. »

« Lorsque tu es aussi énervée et cyniques, j'en déduis donc que tu n'es pas dans ta période du mois préférée. Je me trompe ? » Taquina l'homme, avec un grand sourire, un vrai, cette fois.

« Nan ! T'as entièrement raison, et c'est un véritable calvaire !» Se plaignis théâtralement la kunoichi, avant de reprendre plus « sérieusement » : « Dis moi, Sei chéri, est ce que tout ceux qui recherchent un garçon aux yeux verts sont comme toi, ou alors, t'es un cas à part ? »

« … Je pense que nous devrions arrêter cette discussion, sous peine de nous énerver mutuellement. »

« Ouais, t'as raison. Surtout que, cela va bientôt être l'heure. Bon, vas maintenant faire ton show avec Nawaki, tu sais, ces histoires bidon de fatalités, de cerisiers et compagnie. Moi, j'y vais, à plus. »

« Dis lui bonjour de ma part. » Dit-il en souriant.

« T'as y aller, gros flemmard. » Renchérit-elle le dos tourné, les mains dans les poches, et le chemin en tête. Pas que le labyrinthe lui soit inconnu, depuis le temps. Elle avait cependant un sens de l'orientation quasi nul, et une patience relativement limité.

Sei la regarda partir, sans pour autant éprouver quoique se soit. Elle l'amusait, de temps à autre, et il aimait la taquiner le reste du temps. Pourtant, il n'éprouvait rien pour elle, ni pour personne d'autre, ce qui l'arrangeait bien. Il s'avança ver le gamin, le surprenant, à en voir son regard ouverts, ses grands yeux bruns remplis d'appréhension. Du sang coulait encore de ses mains, et l'homme n'eut pas fait un pas, que le gamin l'attaqua. Il l'évita sans peine, un sourire cynique se peignant sur ses lèvres. L'enfant avait peur, était seul, sans défense, manipulable.

Comme un enfant perdu.

* * *

Le cerisier n'était pas beau, même couvert de fleur, or il n'en avait pas, en cette période de l'année ; il semblait cabossé, difforme, sous un ciel sombre, dénué de nuage, solitaire, parmi la forêt d'arbre, enfin, une dalle grisâtre avait était mise à ses pieds noueux, maladroitement, de la mousse recouvrait la pierre, ajoutant du vert au gris. Il n'y avait pas de nom, pas de date, et personne pour s'interroger sur ces menus détails. En fait, il fallais mieux ne pas se poser de questions. Tous savaient que seule une personne était autorisée à s'y recueillir, à y rester.

Ceux qui auraient pu révéler, ceux qui avaient vu, n'en parlaient jamais, et c'était sans doute mieux pour eux, et les autres.

Un jour, un homme était allé voir, n'ayant rien vu en apparence, il avait creusé sous la pierre, poussait par personne ne savait quelle curiosité macabre et malsaine. Un raclement de gorge, il s'était retourné vivement. Personne ne le revit, on parla juste d'un horrible cri, suivit d'un lourd silence. Tous savaient la folie de celle qu'on nommait maître Uzumaki, et personne ne chercha plus à savoir quoi ou qui était sous la dalle.

Comme à son habitude, elle ne resta pas longtemps, le temps de dépoussiérer, gratter un peu, pour jeter la moisissure, les champignons, la mousse verdâtre, de prier, sans savoir pourquoi. Les oncles salis par la terre, les mains recroquevillaient, les genoux pliés, et les yeux dans le vague, tristes, mélancoliques, elle se remémora l'évènement, une quinzaine de fois environs.

Deux petites mains blanches se levant, un visage fin, des yeux si clairs, dorés, alors que l'autre avait des yeux si foncés, gris.

Un air apeuré semblable, ainsi que des silences, deux cent cinquante deux jours hais entre tous, pour obtenir une paire aussi différentes, mais si pareilles au final. L'iris trop droite, trop pointue, des mains trop blanches, des traits trop fins,des cheveux trop sombres, un caractère trop calme, trop tranquille, trop silencieux. Trop de trop qui la ramenais sans cesse à un passé qu'elle aurait voulu oublier. Le temps du rire, et du rêve, le temps sans soucis, où le grondement de la guerre n'était qu'un vague bruit désagréable. Deux hommes différents, un cousin, et un autre cousin, des jeux, une vie. Puis, un jour lointain, la pluie vient, noyant tout, le sang, les rires, et laissant couler les larmes.

Il eut, un jour plus proche, la pluie. En ce temps là, il y aurait dû bientôt avoir, en d'autres circonstances, un double anniversaire. Il n'y en avait jamais eu en six ans et demi. En vérité, elle ne se souvenant à peine de la date, préférant toujours l'oublier. Elle l'aurait sûrement fait, si l'autre con borgne ne lui rappelait pas toujours. Devant eux, les_ choses_, les trucs, les objets mouvants qui restaient toujours ensemble. Tout le temps. Comme s'ils étaient une seule et même personne. C'était un peu effrayant, d'ailleurs.

Il eut la pluie, les souvenirs, la haine, la pluie. La crise. La honte, et peut être aussi un peu de peine. Sans comprendre pourquoi, sans comprendre comment. Il eut aussi une promesse secrète, qu'elle ne dévoilera jamais devant quiconque. Qu'il la haïsse, la maudisse, la craigne. Peut lui importe, pourvu qu'il reste en vie.

* * *

Quelques jours après, un vent froid soufflait sur le village de la feuille, glaçant un peu plus les pauvres diables qui avaient eut le malheur d'éveiller l'hostilité susceptible de la cinquième Hokage. A leur décharge, c'était extrêmement facile d'énerver la shinobi : un mot de travers, un retard, ou un commentaire mal placé, et le pauvre shinobi était bon pour être de garde la nuit, tandis que les autres dormiraient bien au chaud.

Yamashiro Aoba était très bien placé pour connaître cette situation, certes importante, mais relativement inconfortable. Il regardait attentivement le paysage au alentour, ses invocations, des volatiles noirs, ne cessant pas de voler sur des kilomètres. Il soupira, pensant avec mélancolie à son lit, et à cette fille adorable qui lui servait de voisine, et que Hagane Kogetsu voulait absolument séduire.

D'ailleurs, Hagane Kogetsu prenait un malin plaisir à observer l'attitude des femmes à son égard, au grand dam de Namikaze Izumo. Non que ce dernier entretienne une relation ambiguë avec son équipier - ils avaient déjà eu bien assez avec le plus sombre élève du ninja copieur, et du plus sombre idiot que la terre ait engendré (comment peut t on espérer devenir ninja en portant du _orange_ ?).

Non, Izumo en avait marre que leur maison se transforme en une station thermale à chaque fois que Kogetsu ramène une fille. Avec tout l'entretient que cela comprend. Il était inutile maintenant de préciser qui devait faire le ménage, pendant que d'autres prenaient du bon temps, n'est ce pas ?

A part ce détail épisodique, le duo –et non le couple- s'entendait à merveille. Certains avaient un mal de chien à différencier l'un de l'autre, alors qu'ils n'avaient à proprement parler aucun lien de parenté. D'ailleurs, Aoba n'avait jamais entendus parler de la famille d'Izumo, lequel évitait avec soin le sujet. C'était avec tac que personne n'en parlait. Encore aujourd'hui, certains gardaient les blessures de la guerre. Kogetsu par contre, c'est différent.

Aoba ne connaissait certes pas le contenu de son arbre généalogique sur le bout de ses doigts, par contre, il connaissait sa cousine, qu'il avait rencontrée d'une manière vraiment embarrassante.

Il n'était pas rare pour le duo d'inviter durant leurs rares pauses, leurs amis à jouer au poker. Aoba aimait, et détestait ces réunions. D'abord, parce qu'il arrivait toujours comme un cheveu dans la soupe, avec un petit « tien, et si on invite Aoba ? » de Kogetsu. Le calme Izumo rougissait de ne pas y avoir pensé, et Aoba se devait alors d'acquiescer pour ne pas le gêner davantage. Ensuite, il avait toujours à ces réunions Shiranui Genma, le deuxième plus séduisant ninja, après bien entendus, l'indétrônable Hatake Kakashi. Enfin, selon un sondage féminin, du quotidien « glamours kunoichi ».

Bon, il était vrai aussi qu'il aimait beaucoup l'ambiance, et jouer aux cartes était l'un de ses passe-temps favoris. Néanmoins, il aimait moyennement se faire détrousser par Genma, le plus grand et discret tricheur de Konoha, voire, de la terre entière. Bon voila, suite à son élimination du jeu, et à une perte monumentale de sa paye, gagné à la sueur de son front, il s'était dirigé d'un air lasse vers les toilettes.

Allez savoir comment, il s'était trompé de couloir, et, croyant ouvrir la porte des toilettes, il avait ouvert la porte de la salle de bain.

Il s'était retrouvé face à face avec une jeune personne de dos, en train de finir de se laver, es vêtements féminins posés sur le bord d'un lavabo du même blanc de la douche. Et l'eau avait cessé de couler. Interdit, il avait voulut partir, lorsque la jeune fille, l'ayant prit pour Kogetsu, son cher cousin, lui avait demandé de fermer la porte. En effet, elle tremblait. Il ne dit rien, la fille se retourna, le fixa avec de grands yeux, dans une nudité totale, les cheveux noirs et longs dénoués, deux grands yeux bruns taquins. Il avait dit, les joues rouges, bonjour. Elle avait hurlé sale pervers. Elle lui avait envoyé des shuriken de sa sacoche, mise pêle-mêle avec ses vêtements.

Il avait esquivé avec trop de facilité pour que cela ne soit pas voulu, il s'était retourné, pour se retrouver en face d'un Gai, et d'un Kogetsu, pas du tout ravis.

Il était connu de tous que Gai avait, disons le franchement, une grande capacité en matières de « je te défonce le crâne en un coup ». Par contre, qui aurais dit que les poings de Kogetsu faisait aussi mal ? En tout cas, après de grandes répétions de « je suis désolé », et autre « je n'ai pas fais exprès », les deux hommes avaient enfin compris qu'il n'avait pas voulu faire de mal à Tenten. D'ailleurs, il était sûr que, au pire, elle se serait très bien défendue, et que s'ils l'avaient véritablement cru quoique ce soit à leur Tenten, Gai et Kogetsu n'auraient eu aucun remords à le tuer sur place. Ou à l'envoyer dans les griffes de Morino Ibiki, ou Mitarashi Anko, ce qui était mille fois pire.

Le timide Aoba frémit en pensant à la kunoichi au sourire décidément aussi sadique que celui de son ancien professeur, dont le nom même était tabou. Dire qu'elle avait quoique ce soit de commun avec le non regretté déserteur était tout bonnement suicidaire, et elle prenait un malin plaisir à le rappeler à chaque fois, même après sa mort. Il se souvenait qu'elle n'avait pas manifesté de joie en l'apprenant, elle était resté étrangement calme un moment, avant de dire que c'était tant pis pour lui. Elle aurait pu dire cela avec n'importe quel déserteur, ou ennemi du village. Personne n'avait insisté. En fait, personne ne s'en préoccupait beaucoup, en apparence du moins.

Il y eut des regards, des signes. Certains se permirent de la taquiner, de lui présenter ses condoléances sur un maître, qui avait dû lui enseigner beaucoup de choses très _intéressantes_. Les esprits les plus pervers et tordus avaient tout de suite saisit l'allusion. Jeune, la jeune femme avait été un vraie garçon manqués, et tout savait que le plus psychopathe des sanin adorait les enfants, surtout les garçons, « surtout dans le noir », ajoutaient souvent les plus vicelards, en se gaussant. Insensibles à ce que devait ressentir Anko en entendant ça. Bon, ce n'était pas comme si elle n'eut pas été habituée aux commérages dès le début de son apprentissage.

D'autres avaient ajoutés d'Anko avait peut être pris exemples sur son maître, à en juger son comportement soi disant louche avec le petit fils du _vieux singe sénile_…pardon, respectable feu troisième Hokage.

Ils riaient plus fort, en y mettant les détails les plus sordides, et les plus glauques qu'ils pouvaient imaginer, parfois, ils allaient jusqu'à imiter l'acte impardonnable, rendant encore plus mal à l'aise les spectateurs innocents. Anko partait dès le début, pour s'entraîner selon ses dires. En fait, elle allait s'enfermer chez elle, comme parfois elle le faisait lorsque la pression était trop lourde. Bien évidement, tout le monde s'en fichait, oui tout le monde.

A titre strictement informatif, ces langues de vipères (belle expression ironique) s'étaient vite retrouvées crispés de sembon, car Genma avait, _comme par hasard_, voulu démontrer son talent de viseur à tous.

Ensuite, ils avaient été pris dans le sort d'illusion lancé _accidentellement_ par Kurenai, poursuivis par des chiens particulièrement véloces,_ ressemblant_ _à l'escouade canine_ de Kakashi (« j'avait un rendez vous à ce moment là. »). Des _corbeaux _avaient croassés à leurs fenêtres durant la nuit, et, parfois, durant leurs rendez vous intimes.

_Un duo_ de ninjas masqués eurent tôt fait de les envoyer pour de bon à l'hôpital, sous l'ordre particulièrement _explicite_ d'un géant, _à la voix aussi grave que le terrible Morino Ibiki_. Sans parler d'un type s'amusant à s'entraîner très _fortemen_t sous la fenêtre de leurs chambres (« la flamme écarlate de fleur de la jeunesse vaincras ! »). Sans compté le nombre d'_arbres_ qui avaient mis leurs branches en pleine figure durant leurs journées de repos, leurs entraînements, et parfois même durant leurs mission. Un ancien des services secret ne s'abaisserais pas, bien entendus à ses enfantillages, surtout l'estimé Tenzô- pardon Yamato.

C'était juste de simples et banales coïncidences.

Fort de ces épisodes plus inintéressants les uns que les autres, le shinobi faillit ne pas la voir. Cette ombre qui se mouvait dans le noir, comme seul peuvent le faire les ninja, les guerriers de l'ombre. Ses corbeaux ne cessèrent de croasser, comme un oiseau pouvait le faire, en sentant la venue d'un effroyable serpent, rampant silencieusement sur l'herbe. Il les fit taire, sauf, un ou deux, histoire de ne pas éveiller les soupons. L'ombre s'arrêta aux portes, leva la tête, et, le shinobi en était persuadé, le regardait maintenant.

Il n'était pas d'un naturel peureux, néanmoins, il sentait l'anxiété lui serrer la gorge. Jusqu'à ce d'une voix lasse et fatiguée s'élève, faisant naître en lui une surprise et une gêne qui accompagnées souvent les paroles calmement réprobatrices de son aîné, et professeur, Aburame Shigen. Aoba sauta de la rambarde, se rétablit rapidement, et salua promptement son professeur, un des anciens, camarades encore en vie des fameux ninja légendaires, bien que jamais l'Aburame n'avais dit ce titre. Ni en bien, ni en mal. Déjà qu'il ne parlait pas beaucoup.

Toujours vêtu de son habituel col gris cachant la partie basse de son visage, de son pantalon beige, contrastant avec ses grosses lunettes noires, et ses cheveux sombres et crépus, caractéristique de la famille Aburame.

« Comment vas-tu Aoba ? Cela fait si longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu. »

« Très bien, maître. Comment était le temple du Sud ? »

« C'est l'endroit parfait pour terminer une vie dans le calme et l'étude. Hélas, il me semble que tout le monde n'aime pas ce genre de vie. » Remarqua d'un ton neutre le vieil shinobi, tournant la tête vers une forme qui s'avançait en courant sans faire de bruit. Puis, le chien sauta sur Aoba, qui trembla un peu, avant de caresser le vieil molosse gris, qui lui lécha la main.

« Du calme, Nezumi. » Réprimanda son maître, qui venait d'arriver, le dos chargé, et un sourire en coin. « Maintenant, tu ne tombes plus, petit Aoba ? » Repris t il d'un ton taquin.

Aoba leva les yeux sur l'ami de son maître, Inuzuka Toboe, avant de dire un petit « non », tout en pensant aux nombres de crises cardiaques qu'il avait failli avoir lorsque le grand Nezumi avait eu ses brusques moments d'affection.

En total, ils surpassaient presque les moments de rage du chien, qui n'avait rien à envier à d'autres.

« C'est dommage, tu étais pourtant bien mignon, lorsque tu mordais la poussière, je veux dire ! » Précisa t il en souriant, découvrant ses crocs luisant dans l'obscurité.

« Toboe, arrête d'embêter mon élève, surtout lorsque qu'il en service, et que nous avons une affaire à régler. Je suis désolé Aoba, mais cela ne te concerne pas.» Précisa t il, en devinant l'air intéressé du shinobi, qui marqua un instant de pause, avant de dire un « Si je peux vous être utile… » Qui ne fut jamais terminer. Il ouvrit la porte, en ayant toutefois, au préalable vérifié l'Inuzuka. Simple examen de routine. Le maître du chien, avant de rentrer dans le village, lui posa sa main sèche sur son épaule, comme lorsqu'il était petit, complexé par les progrès fulgurants de ses équipiers, et honteux par son impuissance.

« Ne t'en fais pas, il est très content de te voir. Seulement, on a un problème à régler. Un vieux problème qui a pourrit la moitié de notre voyage de retour d'ailleurs. »

« C'est si grave ? »

« Non, t'inquiète, on va le régler en vitesse je te dis. Je te demande juste une chose, reste à l'écart. Quoiqu'il arrive. » Le ton habituellement chaud de ma voix grave s'était fait plus dur, plus tranchant. L'on aurait dit le ton d'une personne à la fois certain de ce qu'il fait est juste, mais tout aussi dangereux.

Il partit rejoindre son ami et équipier, suivit de son chien, tandis qu'Aoba regagna les hauteurs, songeur. Il ne s'aperçut pas de quelqu'un s'était infiltré, et surtout, que son ancien maître et ami n'avaient cessé de le guetter. Il s'aperçut juste que ses corbeaux croassaient plus que d'ordinaire, comme un oiseau, pris au piège par un prédateur. Par un serpent dans l'herbe.

* * *

D'un commun accord tacite, issue de leur longue collaboration, ils allèrent dans le quartiers Inazawa, un quartier peu peuplé, qui était connu des enfants pour ses culs de sacs, où ils pouvaient gaiement s'amuser à jouer, à faire des embuscades, à être des ninja. Sauf que ce qui se jouait dans la nuit n'était pas un jeu, ni une partie de rigolade.

Le quartier était relativement calme, éloigné des barrières, loin de tout ceux qui pourraient voir, entendre, ou être blessés. En clair, les vieux shinobi se préparaient à combattre, dénués de peur, c'était de l'excitation, de l'adrénaline, vielles et aimables connaissances, qui coulaient dans leurs veines.

Leurs mouvements étaient simples, mais fluides, de loin, on aurait pu les prendre pour de vieux amis discutions, pendant le chemin de leurs maisons. De près, personnes n'auraient pu voir les insectes sous le tissu des manches, sortir, grouiller, tandis que son camarade donnait des pilules militaires à son chien, préparant discrètement à sorti ses armes, ses kunai, à se dévêtir de ce sourire un peu niais, parfois timide, qui le couvrait comme un masque, une façade cachant un meurtrier. La lune était pleine dans un ciel bleu sombre, pas noir d'encre, bleu sombre. Le chien renifla, aboya aussi doucement qu'il lui était possible.

C'était sa réponse à la question que posa encore une fois l'Aburame. Connu, ou inconnu ?

Ami, ou ennemi ?

« Connu. Dangereux. Ami. »

Trois mots que retraduisais toujours avec exactitude l'Inuzuka, trois mots que ne comprenait jamais le manipulateur d'insectes, qui gardais pourtant toujours son calme et silence. Comme ce petit cousin qu'il aimerait bien revoir. Après avoir bien sûr résolu l'énigme. Ami. Connu. Dangereux.

« Où ? » Murmura t il dans le silence et la nuit, presque invisible dans le noir. Seul restait son odeur, de miel, de sueur, d'insectes, de livre, de poussière, de sang. Chaque ninja avait son arôme, mais tous avaient cette triste et terrible émanation, comme une marque de fabrique à la chaîne. Il en avait su en repérer des fois, caché sous un sourire, des paroles douces, des gestes tendres et sincères.

Il avait tous su les trouver ces meurtriers hypocrites, allant se mettre du parfum pour la couvrir pour les plus rusés, la laissant aller, lui monter au nez, pour les plus bêtes, les plus candides, les plus suicidaires.

Il les avait tous tué, parfois avec une trace de regret, rarement avec une once de plaisir. Il pouvait dire beaucoup de chose sur une personne en fermant les yeux, et en sentant leur odeurs, juste elle. Il n'arrivait pas à lire la perfidie dans leurs yeux, n'arrivait pas à saisir le mensonge sur les lèvres, sur le corps, et à entendre la traîtrise par ses oreilles. Cela n'était pas important, car, il était certain qu'il resterait toujours son odorat pour le sauver. Le principe était le même pour son chien, voire pire.

C'était lui qui l'avait sentit en premier, cette composante barbare et familière, pendant qu'il mangeait un onigiri, et Shigen buvait de l'eau. Il avait humé l'air à sa suite, avant de déglutir. De la terre, de la poussière, de la sueur, du sang. Encore et toujours. Cela venait de l'arbre, ils s'y étaient tout les trois précipités, avaient ensuite fouillé la zone, rien, envolé. Cette odeur inconnue, que Toboe avait cru reconnaître.

Cette odeur qui l'obsédait, qu'il semble parfois reconnaître, lors de ces parties de cache-cache forcés. Elle l'avait longtemps accompagnés, et dans sa mémoire, elle se mêlait à d'autres odeurs, des effluences de gamins, fraîchement sortit de l'académie, des émanations d'adolescents, des parfums d'adultes, des odeurs de ninja. Odeur de meute.

Un mouvement de main, et ils sautèrent, courant sur les toits, flairant l'ombre, guettant le bruit, et le pas. Comme une danse, un jeu milles fois exécuté, souvent avec efficacité, parfois avec ennui, et même, des fois avec regret, lorsque la pression devient trop lourde, la culpabilité trop dense, comme si on apercevait de loin la ronde sans fin des assassinats passés et surtout à venir. Qu'on tremblait en avance que la main qui est un jour caressante, devient si facilement meurtrière et sanguinaire. Tout en sachant qu'on n'avait pas le choix, et qu'on ne l'aura jamais.

Comme disait les Hyûga, c'était le destin qui décidait au final. Des conneries pensait Inuzuka Toboe, des conneries pour se donner bonne conscience, pour se dire ce n'était pas moi, c'était le destin. Tu as du sang sur les doigts, c'est bon, c'est irréparable. Si tu n'es pas content, arrête, cela vaudra mieux. C'était sa façon de penser, directe, sans tact, bourrue.

Chaleureuse.

Toutefois, lorsqu'il tenu l'ombre, lorsqu'il identifia l'odeur, la personne, le ninja, il déglutit, et dans le noir, son teint, halé par les années, pâlit, et l'air sembla plus froid. Beaucoup trop.

Malgré l'odeur de sang, de vomi, malgré la faiblesse et la fatigue que les ninjas avaient entrevues, sentis, celui qui était à terre semblait rire, d'un rire incongru, ironique, jaune, glacial. Oui. L'inconnu, plus si inconnu que ça, se fichait bel et bien de leurs têtes.

Petits problèmes : comment un mort pouvait avoir l'air plus jeune de ses cinquante quatre ans, et faire son regard de génie complètement malade, alors qu'il était sensé être mort, tuer par un piot de quatre ans, non, pardon, de quinze ans ? Comment se faisait t il que ce même mort vivant, affaiblis certes, qui pourrait aisément se tirer de la prose du vieil shinobi, ne faisait absolument rien pour s'enfuir ? Pourquoi Toboe ne sentait pas la haine du déserteur emmené de lui, alors qu'ils étaient plus de tout, fidèles aux valeurs de Konoha ? Pourquoi avait t il l'impression, enfin, d'être revenu en arrière ? Pourquoi être heureux de revoir un traire ?

Effluences de gamins, fraîchement sortit de l'académie, émanations d'adolescents, parfums d'adultes, odeurs de ninja. Odeur de meute. Il semblerait que son odorat l'ait trahi. Cela lui fait un peu peur.

« Tu sens toujours le chien mouillé. » Salua froidement le mort, pas si mort que ça, les yeux jaunes pétillants d'ironie glaciale. Ironie pourtant familière, et qu'il croyait perdues. Connu. Dangereux. Effluences de gamins, fraîchement sortit de l'académie, émanations d'adolescents, parfums d'adultes, odeurs de ninja. Odeur de meute

Il raffermit son étreinte sur la gorge, sentant le souffle ralentir sous son autre main, et sachant Shigen en train de préparer une riposte en cas d'attaque. L'air était frais, froid, et humide, porteurs de milliers d'odeurs différentes. Nezumi les regardait, en temps normal, il aurait grogné, montrer les crocs à l'ennemi de son maître, qu'il avait protégé dès le premier jour, allant jusqu'à faire peur aux autres, et laisser la solitude s'installer. Il ne comprenait pas.

Il huma, sentant l'odeur du corps, quelque chose retient son attention, omis l'extrême faiblesse de son ancien camarade, surtout pas ami. Il se pencha, flairant, encore et encore. Quelque chose de subtil, de différent. Et une conclusion étrange, mal placée, presque hors sujet : la nuit allait être longue.

« Ton examen est fini, je peux aller discuter maintenant avec Maître Sarutobi, oui ou non ? »

L'ironie avait cédé la place à l'agacement, l'impatience. Les vieux ninja ne réalisèrent ce que sous entendais les paroles qu'au bout de deux secondes.

« Tu veux mourir ? » C'était la première fois que Shigen parlait. Le sanin réalisas que leurs voix étaient bizarres, comme_ vieillis_. Il écarta l'image d'un ninja aux yeux noirs, contrastant avec ses cheveux blancs et ces marques rouges, semblables à des larmes. Il répétas froidement, et sans aucune émotion :

« Je veux voir le Hokage. »

Il était Kusano Orochimaru : un shinobi, un être entièrement dénué de sentiments, de scrupules, de regrets, et de tout ce qui différencient un homme, d'un monstre sans cœur.

Il était fourbe, vil, insensible, sadique, froid, sans états d'âmes, ni loyauté, fidèle et amoureux que de lui-même, les autres n'étant que des pions à manipuler, ou des proies à tuer.

N'est ce pas ?

* * *

Il eut une pièce baigné dans l'ombre et la lumière, où un enfant marchait sur un parquet sale et vieux, comme tout ce qui se trouvait ici, et il n'y avait que des étagères, et des livres, de toutes formes, de toutes tailles, compactés comme des briques, jamais espacés, dans une position sérieuse, solennelle. Une odeur de renfermé, de moisi envahissait la pièce, qui ne devait que rarement voir le jour, éclairées par une lumière électrique qui semblait sur le point de s'éteindre, et secondés par des flammèches vacillantes de bougies. Quiconque pénétrait dans cet endroit, ne devait pas y avoir envie d'y séjourner. Pourtant l'enfant se promenait, jusqu'à qu'une fois l'arrêta, le surprenant plus qu'il n'aurait voulu le montrer.

« Que cherches-tu dans cette bibliothèque ? »

Il se retourna, faisant face à un visage familier, qu'il n'arrivait pas à voir, trop de noir, et pas assez de lumière. La voix était jeune, grave, une voix de jeune homme qui avait trop vite mué, un kimono blanc, qui semblait luire dans le clair obscur malsain de cette bibliothèque moisi et terrifiante.

« Que cherches-tu ici ? » L'intonation froide était sans appel, renforcée par un arrière goût de haine. Il ne semblait pas aimer l'enfant. Celui-ci le regarda avec défi, avant de dire quelque chose, une bravade infantile, sans nul doute. Pourtant, celui qui rêvait ne se souvenait pas de ses propres mots. Nawaki bougeât dans son sommeil, alors qu'il ferait bientôt jour, ne sachant définir ce rêve semblable à un souvenir lointain, ou ce brique souvenir semblable à un cauchemar.

« Tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici, tu n'as pas le droit. »

« J'ai le droit puisque je suis ici chez moi. Alors que toi, eh ben tu ne seras déjà jamais du village. Alors, de notre famille, la famille du fondateur, tu peux toujours courir. Puisque selon ma mère, tu resteras toujours un étranger, bandeau ou non. »

'C'est… moi ? C'est moi qui aie dit ça… ? Pourquoi ? »

« Selon moi, _bandeau ou non_, tu resteras toujours l'enfant gâté que tu es, non un vrai ninja. _Maître_ Nawaki »

La tension était presque palpable, de même que la haine, et d'un côté la crainte, qu'entretenaient soigneusement et silencieusement ces deux shinobi qui aurait pu –dû- pourtant être frère.

« Ma mère dit, que tu n'abuseras pas tout le temps de ma sœur, et du village. Ce n'est d'une question de temps, avant que tout le monde ne découvre que tu n'es en fait qu'un monstre »

La scène se mit à disparaître dans un maelström de couleurs rousses, or, et noires, sans que qu'il ne sache pourquoi, il eut soudain froid. Nawaki ouvrit brusquement les yeux, couverts de sueur dans son lit blanc, si blanc qu'il aurait voulu le teindre. En n'importe quelle couleur, pourvu qu'il ne reste plus rien de ce blanc, vide, comme l'oubli, comme l'incompréhension qui le suit toujours, comme son ombre.

Le grelot sonna, il le toucha du bout de ses doits, écoutant la musique monotone, mais familière, presque réconfortante. Il effectuait souvent ce geste à présent, depuis l'événement, le massacre, le sang, et cet homme au sourire si gentil, si faux, et à l'œil vide. Sa bouche ne parlant que de fatalité, de sang, de cerisier, de bataille, et de mission, et enfin, de sa mort à lui.

S'il échoue, il mourra, s'il refuse, il mourra, et, il supposait au fond de lui, qu'il mourra aussi lorsqu'il l'aura accomplis. Il n'était pas si bête, pas si naïf, et si c'était le cas au début, il semblerait qu'il le soit de moins en moins, au fil des jours.

Parfois, il aurait voulu ne jamais revivre, rester à dormir, à revers de ses rêves, plutôt de ne rien comprendre, d'être pris dans un engrenage, où il n'était que le pantin que des joueurs cruels et sadiques déplaçaient d'un coin à l'autre, comme dans le jeu qui s'appelait...

Il ne s'en rappelait encore pas, comme de milles autres choses, il ne se souvenait même plus du nom de ses équipiers, de ses parents, ni de sa sœur, ou ses équipiers, ni du nom de son village.

Pourtant, il se relevait toujours, chaque matin, profitant de cette vie, qui serait peut être plus courte que de la précédente. Il discutait souvent avec Haru, la priant de lui raconter sa vie avant ici, de lui conter des histoires de son village, même les plus anodins, les plus inintéressants, les plus ordinaires. Tout, pourvu qu'il y est de la vie. Cette vie qu'il voulait prendre et ne jamais lâcher. Au début, ce fut un exploit qu'elle ne bégaye pas, qu'elle lui montre sa chambre, et qu'elle lui raconte encore et encore des choses. Elle n'était pas habituée, mais peu lui importait.

Cela faisait rire la dite maître Uzumaki, qui disait que son fiston voulait en savoir davantage sur sa maman, que c'était, par tout les divinités, trop mignon, que c'était dommage qu'il n'y ait ni caméra, ni appareil photo. Il ne savait plus ce que c'était, ni l'un, ni l'autre. Haru lui parla de son travail, son difficile travail de médecin : préserver la vie, au lieu de la détruire. Il ne savait pas ce que cela voulait dire pour lui avant, mais aujourd'hui, il sentait confusément à quel point c'était difficile, et important.

Il cueillait parfois des herbes avec Haru, ce qui était les rares fois où il sortait, la première fois, il avait eu un mal crânien atroce, sûrement à cause du temps qu'il avait passé sous terre, le soleil, la poussière et le vent lui piquait les yeux, et il craignait toujours d'être mouillé.

Cependant, il restait toujours avec Haru, l'aidant, parlant, plaisantant parfois, rougissant lorsque l'autre venait, et les taquinait tout les deux, ses yeux bleus dénués de violence et de folie. Elles étaient belles songeait t il parfois, pas au sens de la grande déesse, ou de la femme fatale traînant les hommes à leurs pieds comme de pathétiques esclaves. Elles étaient belles à leur façon, sans qu'il puisse vraiment l'expliquer. C'était dangereux, voire suicidaire de s'attacher à des gens le considérant comme un jouet, néanmoins il n'avait que cela pour tenir.

Il savait aussi qu'il y avait un autre, une autre personne qui ne l'aimait pas, et qu'il craignait à chaque fois de croiser, il sentait que le dénommé Sei était dangereux, malgré son sourire, et sa manière de grignoter des gâteaux fourrés aux haricots rouges. Et les autres, comme ceux qu'il avait tués, eux n'hésiteraient pas à venger leur camarades, ensuite, il y avait le « big boss » (dixit la barge rousse), le grand instigateur, l'initiateur du mouvement, d'après son papa de substitution (la bouche plein de ramen au miso). Le « boss » serait encore pire de tous, et même Sei – alias sir je n'ai d'un seul œil et je m'amuse à terroriser les gamins- hésiterait à le combattre.

Il lui avait alors demandé, si elle hésiterait. La femme avait répondu, après une moue pensive, qu'elle n'avait pas que ça à faire, et qu'elle entamait toujours un combat pour le finir. Or, un combat est terminé, pour elle, que lorsqu'elle a gagné. Cela voulait tout dire.

L'androgyne avait aussitôt déclaré qu'elle le ferait tout de même si sa chère et tendre ou son petit amour de son cœur adoré était en danger de mort, voire même si son autre morpion revenait. Ce serait uniquement pour le plan, bien entendu. Ce fut la seule fois où elle mentionna l'instrument, celui qu'il devait ramener. Pourquoi lui, alors que, selon les dire de la meurtrière, ils avaient des espions partout ?

« Parce que, en plus d'être un enfant mignon, et adorable, enfin, quant tu veux. Tu es le petit frère du Hokage, petit frère qu'elle a chialé pendant des années, et des années, comme toutes potiches qui se doit. Franchement, elle n'avait qu'à se tuer, et ne plus emmerder le monde avec ses « je suis la femme le plus malheureuse au monde, j'ai perdu les seuls être qui m'étaient chers », et autres variantes du même genre. Franchement, les membres de ce trio me font tous gerber. Ils se prennent pour le sel de la mer, alors qu'ils ne sont même pas fichu d'agir comme de vrais shinobi, je ne parle même pas du maître qui n'as pas été foutu de protéger son élève, et de le tuer lorsque c'était le bon moment. Et cela s'appelle un Hokage, laisse moi rire ! Je ne te parle pas des successeurs, entre un bruyant niais surexcité, une épave sentimentale revancharde, et une future autre potiche de grand nom, je plains les ennemis qui devront les supporter. »

Elle était parfois très cynique, allant jusqu'à être cruelle, il n'était pas rare qu'elle use de paroles semblables avec et sur d'autres, mais jamais sur lui, ou Haru. Une fois, un homme les avait embêté, Haru et lui, la kunoichi était venu, et avait emmené l'homme, avant t'interdire le couloir à Haru et Nawaki, à cause de l'immonde nouvelle couleur du papier peint. Nawaki ne savait pas ce que c'était, et n'avait pas demandé, ayant encore à l'esprit ce sorte de cris étouffé, qui ressemblait à un râle, Haru était aussi pâle que lui, sinon plus.

Malgré tout, elle avait sourit, en lui assurant qu'elle allait bien. Il n'avait jamais revu l'homme, et ses confrères veillaient dorénavant à les éviter, surtout quand il y avait une certaine rousse dans les parages.

Cette dernière, en cette journée naissante, ouvrit la porte dans un grand fracas à en réveiller plus d'un, et pourquoi pas d'autres petits frères de Hokage, soi disant morts pour de bon.

« Mon chéri, il est temps de se réveiller, une nouvelle journée commence pour toi, pleine d'aventure, de combat, et de sucreries ! » Le silence n'eut pas le temps de s'installer, qu'elle reprit d'une manière théâtrale, avec une horrible voix fortement aigue, et une chorégraphie, à en faire pâlir un maître Gai de honte. Non pas qu'elle fut formidable et stylisé, c'était tout le contraire.

« Tu es de retour, pour jouer un mauvais tour. Afin de sauver le monde de la dévastation, de rallier les peuples à notre congrégation. Pour d'annihiler l'amour, les milles feuilles, et la vérité, afin d'étendre ton pouvoir jusqu'à la Voie Chocolaté ! Nawaki Koichi, du clan Senju, tu es notre unique espoir, et tu serviras ma gloire ! Le monde est à toi ! »

Elle s'arrêta, la jambe droite levée, tendue, les bras levés, semblable aux ailes d'un oiseau, enfin, d'un oiseau sans plume, et avec un drôle de sourire. Elle finit enfin son entrée en hurlant bien fort un : « Rendez vous tous, ou cela sera la guerre ! »

Il soupira, avant de lâcher sans enthousiasme, et avec une immense gêne : « Euh… miaou, oui la guerre… euh non, miaou, oui la gueguerre ! »

La femme aux yeux bleus applaudit fortement, en le félicitant de ses progrès, en effet, il arrivait à le dire en une phrase, maintenant. Elle s'exclama ensuite que son fiston grandissait trop vite, beaucoup trop vite, hier il était à peine revenu à la vie qu'il devait déjà les quitter, par les divinités que c'était tragique, et cruelle, de lui avoir imposé cela !

Il avait beau l'aimé, il se demandait toujours comment elle était devenu kunoichi.

Pots de vin ? Non, ce n'était pas son genre. Prise d'otage de genin innocents ? Il aurait fallu qu'elle soit déjà initiée au ninjutsu, ou qu'elle ne se fasse pas tuée lors des pourparlers, à moins qu'elle ait eu un complice. Impossible, qui aurait voulu s'occuper d'un cas pareil ? Si jamais elle avait toujours été comme cela. Chantage ? Pareil. Jeu de hasard ? Peut être.

Après tout, tout ce qui la concernait ne pourrait plus l'étonner, à force, il avait l'habitude.

« Je sais à quoi tu penses, mon fils adoré, un super vilain tel que toi ne peut pas partir seul à l'aventure sans avoir une arme bien à lui, c'est pourquoi, je t'ai préparé, ceci ! »

Elle sortit un sac de sa poche, sac qu'elle jeta à Nawaki, qui l'attrapa sans réel effort. Il l'ouvrit, et découvrit un sorte de gant en fer, destiné à ne recouvrir que la paume de sa main, il en prit un, puis le lâcha immédiatement, s'étant fait mal avec des sortes de griffes peintes dans le ton gris métallique du gant.

L'adolescent saignait un peu, mais, ce n'était d'une légère égratignure, l'ancien genin avait eut pire en entraînement. Le gant se terminait par un anneau, lié à lui par une bande de cuir. Il passa l'anneau, installa le gant, puis, montra le résulta à son papa de substitution, celle-ci lui fit remarquait qu'il s'était trompé de sens, les griffes devaient être placés sur la paume des mains. Tandis qu'il refit les gestes, elle lui conseilla de ne pas fermer les poings lorsqu'il les porterait. Nawaki fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendus l'ironie.

Une fois les armes prêtes, dont la couleur sombres, s'alliait au noir de ses sous vêtements, le petit shinobi avança les mains, puis, les joignis, comme s'il voulait les montrer à celle qui les lui avait offert. Elle sourit :

« Ce sont des shuko, des armes qu'affectionnent certains ninjas, principalement efficaces au corps à corps, et dans l'escalade, au cas où tu n'es plus de chakra, ou que tu veux en économiser, cela te seras utile. Et si un samouraï te sert des crosses, eh ben, tu lui griffes le visage d'une main, et bloquant le sabre de l'autre. Il adorera, j'en suis persuadée. »

« C'est quoi un samouraï ? »

« Pour faire simple, un emmerdeur conformiste qui n'a rien à faire en ces temps, mis à part s'ouvrir le ventre avec son cher sabre. D'ailleurs, ils ont toute une cérémonie pour cela, et la plupart écrivent des poèmes avant de mourir, d'autres se parfument la tête. J'ai entendus parler d'un samouraï qui voulait revoir les cerisiers avant de mourir, durant le voyage, il en a profité pour s'enfuir, des ninja l'ont attrapé, et il a finalement préféré se tuer avec son propre sabre, ne voulant pas mourir de la main d'immondes créatures telles que nous. Le pire c'est que les ninjas avaient été envoyés par sa fille pour le sauver. »

« C'est triste. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était drôle, bon enlève les, tu déjeunes, et après tu pars. »

C'est avec lenteur, presque douceur, qu'il enleva les griffes métalliques, et les déposa sur son lit, il étendit ensuite les bras, comme pour profiter de ses derniers moments. Elle ne souriait plus, gardant sur lui un regard bleu, vide, sans aucune émotion apparente, alors qu'en réalité, elle se demandait encore ce qu'elle faisait, sans vraiment croire qu'elle pensait à ça, alors qu'elle aurait dû penser au plan, à l'enchaînement des événements, à la manière de l'expliquer au gamin, pour que ses efforts ne soient pas vain. Pour qu'il revienne vite avec le truc, la chose, et qu'on se débarrasse vite fait de lui. Elle pourrait le tuer rapidement le moment venu, c'était la seule et unique chose dont elle était à présent certaine. Elle ne semblait pas en être soulagée. Elle n'était même pas certaine de vouloir qu'il revienne ici, ainsi que l'instrument.

Ceci et cela la troublait de plus en plus.

Elle entendis le grelot sonner, et son jeune protégé mit ses vêtements habituels, n'ayant aucune honte à se déshabiller, puis s'habiller devant une femme, ce qui plus tard lui causerais quelques désagréments, en plus, il ne se souciait pas non plus de ne pas mettre de slip, n'en éprouvant ni l'envie, ni le besoin. Cela n'avait dérangé ni la rousse androgyne, ni Haru, pourtant timide, son métier de médecin en était la cause, probablement.

« Tu ne te débarrasses jamais de ce grelot. » Ce n'était pas une question, ce qui n'empêcha pas Nawaki de répondre, tout en mettant sa tunique sombre.

« Non. Si je l'enlève, je ne me sens pas bien, un peu comme si j'allais… euh… comme si j'allais avoir mal, ou quelque chose de ce genre, c'est une sensation étrange, mais, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne m'arrivera rien, si je le porte en tout cas. »

« Je vois, un porte bonheur, mouais, tu en auras besoin, c'est certain. »

L'ancien genin ne releva pas l'amertume dans sa voix, et changea de sujet, tandis qu'il mettait son pantalon, d'un brun roux, le seul vêtement non dénué de couleur, ou, qui était une couleur. S'il avait bien compris les explications confuses de Haru sur le nerf optique, le fait que cela soit le cerveau qui fabrique les couleurs, et le prisme lumineux.

« On mange dans la grande salle, ou dans ta chambre ? Je préférais dans ta chambre, au moins, c'est la seule pièce qui ne soit pas blanche. Et puis, j'aime bien ta collection de livres bizarres, le paradis du batifolage, c'est ça ? C'est mal écrit comme tout, l'auteur est un pervers sans aucun doute, mais c'est trop marrant de voir à quel point l'histoire est prévisible. Au fait, tu as finis ta plainte pour faire interdire ce navet à la vende ? J'aimerais beaucoup la lire. »

« Tu n'as pas compris, répliqua froidement la kunoichi, tu déjeunes, et après tu pars, tu ne mangeras ni avec Haru, ni avec moi. Ne me regardes pas avec cette tête, c'est les ordres du boss, il ne veut pas que je m'attache trop à toi, ou à Haru ! Il s'est mit dans la tête- -ou alors c'est Sei qui a encore joué les emmerdeurs- que je serais moins efficace, et si et ça. Et après mon mignon petit boss, j'aurais ta peau si tu me traites encore de déviante. Sale enfoiré psychopathe. Tu as beau avoir les fesses douces comme de la peau de bébé, cela ne te donne pas le droit de me traiter de _ça_, devant les pions en plus. Comme si je les entendais pas m'insulté de folle à tout venant. M'enfin, je pourrais toujours les terrifier, un jour ou l'autre. »

« Déviante ? »

« Laisse tomber, en gros, il croit que je m'amuse à courtiser les mioche qui n'ont pas encore de poils, et un sérieux manque de grosseur. Tu iras tant même voir si ce n'est rien de grave, car cela m'inquiète à peu que cela soit si petit à ton âge, je ne sais pas si c'est parce que tu es mort avant, ou si c'était déjà comme ça, lorsque tu étais encore vivant. Pour finir, il croit aussi que j'aime tripoter les femmes timides, et peu confiantes. Comme si Haru n'était pas assez terrifié par moi, franchement, déjà que lorsque je la regarde, elle tremble, t'imagine si je fais quelque chose d'ambiguë. Elle pourrait s'évanouir sous le choc. Ce qui serait marrant, mais potentiellement dangereux, surtout si elle se cogne sur quelque chose de pointue, ou de dur. Je n'aurais plus personne à emmerder, mis à part Sei, ce serait l'enfer à tout point de vue. »

« En tout cas, merci pour les… les shuko, cela me serviras certainement. Au fait, commet je dois m'y prendre ? Je veux dire, je ne fais pas arriver dans le village en disant « Je suis le petit frère, autrefois défunt, du présent Hokage, dont je ne connais plus le nom, et vaguement le visage, alors, pourriez vous avoir l'amabilité de me conduire à elle ? » Au mieux, ils me traitent de fou, et m'enferment, au pire, ils se débarrassent de moi, mais pas de la manière la plus civilisée qui soit. »

« Attention, tu es en train d'avoir le même humour que moi, bientôt, tu perdras la moitié de ta raison, mon petit fiston adoré en sucre. » Taquina t elle, avant de répondre plus sérieusement :

« Autrefois, l'ennemi number one de Konoha avait proposé un marché avec ta sœur : « Tu me soignes les bras, et après, je redonnerais vie à ton petit frère.. ». Il n'avait pas d'autres choix, car le vieux Hokage troisième du titre, que le dieu de la mort mâchouille bien son âme, les lui avait enchanté, au mauvais sens du terme. En gros, ils pourrissaient à vue d'œil, et à vue de nez, selon l'espion. Bon, revenons à ta question, il semblerait qu'il aurait eu une dernière farce malsaine à accomplir, qui serait en faite de créer une armée de clone de son petit frère, la mort qui a le plus choqué la grande Tsunade. Pour cela, il aurait fallu qu'il te fasse revire. Hélas pour lui, un espion du village caché de la brume aurait eu vent du plan, et aurais embarqué la formule, le corps de substitution, et les cendres qui vont avec. »

« Ne me dit pas que le village de la brume va gentiment me donner à… euh… au village. « Coucou chère amie, nous avons une surprise pour vous, votre petit frère, et oui, nous l'avons arraché de force à un malade, avant de vous le rendre. Il ne se souvient plus de rien, et porte un grelot, il ne faut pas qu'il l'enlève, au fait. Nous espérons que vous apprécierez que l'on traiter votre mort vivant de frère comme un bouquet de fleurs que l'on donne à tout va, et nous vous souhaitons une bonne journée. » . Tu m'avais dit qu'elle était plus que susceptible. Là, même une petite potiche timide tuerait l'envoyé, avant de cuire le Kage. Quoique, se serait marrant d'un côté. »

« Oui, mais je n'ai jamais dit qu'ils ne feront pas un chantage. Après tout, le village de la brume est un repaire à déserteurs, un véritable nid de vipère, le chef même est un déserteur, et chef d'une organisation secrète, il porte toujours un drôle de masque orange, tu ne peux pas te trompé, et a les cheveux noirs ébouriffés. Il ne ressemble à rien en fait. Je continue donc, et ne m'interromps plus, et arrête d'imiter mon humour, je n'ai pas envie que tu deviennes comme moi, Je ne suis pas un bon modèle, en plus. Bon, dans ce nid grouillant de vermine, et de sifflantes vipères, réside quelqu'un qui te connais, de nom, comme de visage, et qui connais encore plus Tsunade, et son amour irraisonné pour toi, son unique petit frère biologique, et deuxième frère de cœur. Le premier étant, plus ou moins, l'ordure qui lui a fait ce magnifique chantage. Elle a toujours eu un don pour s'entourer, celle là. » Fit la kunoichi en applaudissant lentement une Tsunade imaginaire.

Nawaki ne réagit pas, il se souvenait tellement peu de sa sœur, et les parles sonnaient si justes, que les mots ne le choquaient pas. En plus, c'était elle, celle que l'on nommait la folle, que l'on détestait qui l'avait fait revivre, c'était la pauvre et timide Haru, prisonnière de monstres, mais généreuse malgré tout, qui l'avait soigner après ses entraînements, qui l'avait accompagner lorsqu'il ne voulait plus errer seul dans les couloirs, de crainte, il fallais le dire, de rencontrer à nouveau sir « cerisier fatal ».

Il pouvait bien faire le petit frère, mais, il n'éprouvait plus l'envie du début de revoir une sœur qui n'avait rien fait, malgré un soi disant amour déraisonné, pour le ramener, alors que d'autres, des inconnus, avaient pu le faire. C'était idiot, et immature de penser ainsi, mais, il ne pouvait pas réfléchir autrement, n'ayant comme éléments que des images floues, et les paroles vénéneuses, à tord ou à raison, d'une jeune femme rousse, qui était son papa, quand Haru était sa maman.

« Comment s'appelle le déserteur ? » Demanda t il, avec une pointe de curiosité, avec un peu de chance, peut être qu'il le reconnaîtrait, ce nom, parmi d'autres, et qu'il pourrait le mettre sur ces visages anonymes, qui hantaient parfois ses rêves. »

« Ironie du sort, tout comme toi il est porté comme mort. En fait, il appartient à l'organisation de l'autre masqué orange, et ne souhaite pas que ses anciens camarades le reconnaissent. Je crois que c'est parce qu'il trouve cela marrant d'avoir son nom gravé sur la stèle des morts aux combats, alors qu'il se la coule douce dans un pays fort, fort lointain. »

Maître Uzumaki et ses monologues à la noix, une grande histoire d'amour, de complicités, et de dîners aux chandelles. Nawaki songeât qu'elle avait peut être raison concernant le fait qu'il copiait son humour, il espérait que le phénomène ne soit pas si grave. Son ventre gronda, comme un minuscule orage intérieur, la vache, la maison, et le palmier volants en moins.

« Comme je vois que ton estomacs s'impatience, il vaut mieux que tu ailles manger. Tu ne verras pas Haru, mais si tu veux, je lui dirais que tu aurais bien voulu la voir. »

Tandis qu'il la suivait le long des corridors, il se rappela sa question sans réponse, et la reposa sans aucune hésitation. Tout en faisant attention à qu'elle ne le dépasse pas.

« Cela t'intriques tant que ça ? Bon ok, d'abord, ce serait plutôt une sans-patrie, oui, mon petit fiston adoré, il n'y a pas que les garçons qui peuvent déserter. Elle se nomme Uchiwa. »

« Uchiwa… Attends, tu m'as dit que tout les Uchiwa avaient été massacrés, mis à part l'assassin, et un autre, dont je ne me rappelle plus le nom, juste que tu l'as traité de mauviette. Comment cela se fait d'une Uchiwa puisse… »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était une Uchiwa, je t'ai dit qu'elle s'appelait Uchiwa. Nuance, fait gaffe, ça peut te causer bien des déboires de ne peut comprendre des mots aussi simples que ça. Je ne te parle même pas de mots compliqués ! »

« Oh… elle est comment ? »

« Jamais vu. On la surnomme la dame aux yeux de verres. »

« Pourquoi donc ? Elle est aveugle ? »

« Non. Hyûga Avant, celle se nommait Hyûga Asahi. Elle a pris le nom d'Uchiwa après sa désertion, et la mort de son amant, Uchiwa Daisuke, histoire de garder une partie de lui, ou une bêtise dans le genre, je suppose. Une histoire de clans, de rivalité, et de pseudo tragédie de l'amour interdit et fatal, la guimauve, et l'amour éternel en moins. »

« Pourquoi est t elle dans l'organisation, si le meurtrier des Uchiwa y est, alors ? »

« Demande lui, moi je ne suis ni psychiatre, ni psychologue, cela ne m'intéresse pas en plus. Contentes toi de lui obéir, de ramenez le gosse, tu as bien compris à quoi il ressemblait en plus, et après revient ici. Et sans te faire tuer, s'il te plait. »

« Parce que sinon, tu auras fait cela pour rien ? »

Elle s'arrêta, tout en lui jetant un regard étrange, presque effrayant, et ses lèvres remuèrent tout en coup, comme si elle voulait lui avouer quelque chose. Elle lui dit que c'était quelque chose dans ce genre là, et Nawaki ne dit plus rien, comme s'il avait dit une bêtise et s'en était aperçu trop tard. Croyant l'avoir blessé, il lui prit tant même la main, avant qu'ils arrivent dehors. Normalement, elle aurait aussitôt déclaré que son fils était trop gentil, trop mignon, trop choupinet, et d'autres variantes tout aussi gênantes. Elle lui accorda ce même regard triste, avant de regarder encore une fois devant elle, les sourcils froncés, les yeux neutres, glacials.

Puis, elle changea d'avis, son comportement lui rappelant trop un autre, celui d'un homme d'un autre temps, et d'un autre, souriant à tord et à travers, n'étant pas souvent là, mais étant toujours dans sa tête, du moins, à cette époque. Elle plongea sa main sur la masse indisciplinée des cheveux dorés, que jamais un ciseau de coiffeur n'avait pu frôler, elle lui caressa doucement la tête, le massant presque. Nawaki s'était arrêté, la regardant d'un air interloqué.

« Si tu meurs, je crois que… je m'en voudrais beaucoup. »

« Tu… t'en voudras ? Bah, pourquoi ? »

Ses yeux bleus étaient tristes, mélancolique, pourtant, un sourire s'esquissa lentement, comme une petite fleur timide.

« Parce que j'aurais l'impression de t'avoir mal préparé, parce que j'aurais l'impression d'avoir encore échoué encore une fois, à aider ceux auxquelles je tiens plus de tout au monde. »

Tentes secondes fut le temps pour Nawaki pour réfléchir aux paroles, les soupeser, et les comprendre, elles et leurs significations. Il regarda la kunoichi, celle que peu aimait, et que la plupart craignais, méprisait, calomniait, détestait, à raison, ou à tord. Il revit des entraînements, des délires, de la folie, des crises de fou rire, des histoires, des paroles, des taquineries, des clins d'œil complices, des repas partagés en trois, des instants brefs de mélancolie, d'humanité. Il sentit dans sa poche, un sac, et dans le sac, des armes, faites pour tuer.

Un cadeau, fait pour protéger.

« Toi non plus, tu n'as pas intérêt à mourir, ni Haru. Sinon, je ne pardonnerais, ni à toi, et encore moins à moi. »

Le visage blafard, enrobé de cheveux rouges oscilla entre l'étonnement, une sorte de mélancolie, et d'attendrissement, finalement, ce fut un rire joyeux, et un peu dingue qui le gagna, surtout lorsque la soit disant abominations aux cheveux rouge déclara :

« T'en fait pas pour ça, je ferais tout pour protéger maman Haru, que tu es un fils attentionné, que je suis fière de toi, mon fiston adoré, tu es définitivement mon préféré, entre tous. Tant à moi, si la mort m'aimait, cela ferait longtemps qu'elle m'aurait prit. »

Elle riait, comme elle le faisait quand elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Lui aussi, ria.

Tandis qu'un borgne brun aux yeux vairons et uniformément froids, habillé de noir, et caché par une colonne blanche observait la scène, un rictus moqueur et ironique ornant son visage, comme celui d'un chasseur, jaugeant ses proies.

* * *

Il était des choses qui semblaient évidentes pour tout le monde à Konoha, le mauvais caractère de Tsunade en fait, malheureusement pour certains, parties. Il serait simplement suicidaire de réveiller la cinquième Hokage en pleine nuit, après une harassante journée de paperasse en tout genre.

Ce fut pourtant ce que firent Aburame Shigen, et Inuzuka Toboe. Ce dernier ouvrant rapidement la porte, faisant sursauter la vielle kunoichi, ce fut Shigen qui ferma la marche entre deux, il y avait un chien, et une ombre, qui avait encore vomi en chemin, et qui tenait encore à peine debout, et qui n'avais pourtant pas supporter la proposition de l'Inuzuka de le porter. Celui-ci dit un bonjour très rapide à Tsunade, avant d'énoncer clairement, avec un aplomb très marqués et bizarrement déstabilisant :

« Il y a notre petit Ishida qui a besoin de soin, il voudra aussi voir maître Sarutobi, il dit aussi avoir trente quatre ans, dis, tu ne veux pas t'en occuper immédiatement s'il te plait ? Surtout que, mine de rien, il a maigrit, et à pas l'air dans son assiette. »

Un autre que ses anciens camarades aurait été tué sur le champ, au lieu de quoi, elle répéta le nom d'Ishida, en fixant le plus livide du trio, ses yeux jaunes maladifs la fixant avec un étonnement semblable au sien. Ishida était le surnom d'Orochimaru, et son nom de reconnaissance, lorsqu'il voulait se faire reconnaître de ses pairs, en mission d'infiltration, c'était presque devenu un mot de passe, un code, avec en plus, une certaine connotation complice, presque affective. Plus jamais, Tsunade n'avait crut entendre ce nom.

« Je croyais avoir demandé à voir le Hokage, je suis content que ma Princesse Tsunade ait envie réaliser qu'elle était une shinobi, mais, je n'ais pas de temps à perdre. »

Elle n'avait jamais crut, aussi, vouloir à ce point frapper celui qui le portait.

Le souvenir d'une enfance, un sourire, un rire, des jeux, des entraînements, des missions, des combats, des entraides, des sauvetages, des promesses, des rires, sourires, un dessin, un visage souriant, un cerisier, trois oiseaux, Petit frère, une naissance, un fossé qui se creuse, une mort, des mots durs, un amour, le fossé qui se creuse encore plus, pourtant, une affection qui reste bien là, des souvenirs. Petit frère. Un combat, des retrouvailles, des blessures, de la haine.

De l'amertume.

« Que me veux en traître sensé être mort ? » Ce fut ses premiers mots, froids et durs.

Sans savoir pourquoi, le cœur d'un shinobi se contracta, pourtant, il ne laissa rien paraître. Comme tout le monde le savait si bien, il était sans sentiments, ni émotions. Il était monstre, assassin. Étranger. Ce village n'avait jamais était le sien, d'abord, et il ne le serait jamais.

On naît à Konoha, ou on ne naît pas à Konoha. Cela ne lui faisait absolument rien.

_« Je te l'ai dit, tu n'es, et ne sera jamais le seul à perdre un proche. Ce qui compte, c'est d'acquérir le plus d'expériences possibles, et accepter cette réalité : rien ne dure. Dans ce cas, me demanderas-tu, pourquoi acquérir le plus d'expérience ? C'est simple, pour protéger ce qui te reste. »_

_« Protéger… ce qui me reste ? »_

_« Que tu le voudras ou non, tu t'attacheras à des gens, au fil du temps, ce lien deviendra de plus en plus fort. Alors, si rien ne dure, eux aussi mourront. A toi de décider, si tu veux voir le plus longtemps possible tes êtres chers, ou pas. »_

_« Que dois-je faire, pour protéger ce qui me reste ? »_

_« Apprend tout, sois attentif, et arrête de te torturer les méninges pour rien, c'est fatiguant pour tout le monde. Mais surtout, n'oublie jamais, que plus que les techniques, ou la force, c'est le désir de protéger tes proches, au péril de ta vie, qui sera ta véritable puissance. Tu comprendras, lorsque tu seras plus grand. »_

Oui, bien sûr, maître Sarutobi. Quelles belles conneries que tout vos discours. Il n'aimait personne, et ne combattais que pour personne, juste pour acquérir des connaissances, du pouvoir. Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Il voulut s'enfuir, ce fut trop tard. Il se demanda pourquoi il tenait tellement à voir le Hokage, et lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il fulmina.

Simple devoir de shinobi, rien d'autre, et pas à cause d'une seule once d'inquiétude, surtout pas pour un imbécile, trop gamin, trop naïf, pas assez ninja. Il était sans sentiment, sans émotion. C'était un fait établi, que nul n'irait contester.

N'est ce pas ?

* * *

Qu'est ce donc que ce monstre de chapitre que voila ? Encore le syndrome du « j'ai passé un cap interrogatoire difficile, et comme je suis contente, l'inspiration vient, et ne me lâche plus » ? Peut être, si c'est le cas, plaignez vous à notre professeur d'arts plastiques ^^.

Plus sérieusement, je me suis trouver en face d'un dilemme : des chapitres plus courts, ou des chapitres longs, pour que l'histoire avance ? Toujours pas résolu le dilemme, en fait, j'aimerais bien que mes lecteurs s'expriment ^^

Sinon, concernant les questions que vous vous posez encore, tout cela sera bien évidement abordé dans la suite, ne vous en faites pas, je sais ce que je fais, et où je vais, malgré les grandes maladresses du début ne vous inquiétez pas ^^ (au fait lorsque Orochimaru dit « oui, je devrai mourir, comme tout les shinobi » (cf. chapitre quatre), c'est simplement de l'ironie. Le tuer ? Il y aura toujours pire que lui, tout comme il y aura toujours des shinobi, c'est comme ça. Ce n'est pas de la tristesse, non, au contraire. De même, lorsque Konoha-maru fait son « Sasuke » (courant chapitre trois, il y a aussi une explication, un peu plu angst encore que ce qui est évoqué dans le flash back (quoique, c'est déjà pas mal)).

J'espère tant même que les explications que j'ai données sont claires.

Je m'excuse aussi du retard, mais, j'ai mon histoire à côté, des projets de l'autre, la terminale, l'art plastiques, et mon projet d'orientation (« c'est important, mais prenez votre temps. Mais, ne soyez pas en retard, car c'est urgentissime. Ce qui compte, c'est le temps de la réflexion. N'attendez pas le mois de juin »… consternant.)

Je crois que mes rythmes de parution vont souffrir, mais, je n'abandonne pas cette histoire ^^

(C'est quoi ce monstre encore ? C'est ma tournée ?). J'espère aussi, et surtout, que ça vous a plu.

(suite de cette histoire dans la fiction : "**Trois feuilles**".)


End file.
